Time, Tattoos and Trouble
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED! 3rd in the Decebal Trilogy Dean wakes to find a mysterious tattoo on his chest, no memory of how he got it and a tangle with a woman with ruby red lips. And what has Decebal got to do with all of this? Hurt!Sam, Hurt!Dean and lots of angst
1. Chapter 1

Time, Tattoos and Trouble.

Third in the Decebal Trilogy

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

* * *

Author's Notes: I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise...

I am also trying to use more Americanisms in my writing to avoid confusion, but please bear with me as I often get so wrapped up in my stories that I tend to use what I am used to, like Mum instead of Mom but I will do my best so here goes ...

One more thing ... I just want everyone to know, that even though I am using a rather strange tattoo as the focal point of this story I am not having a go at anyone with tattoos. I happen to like them, especially if they are very artistically done, in fact I have a fairy on my left ankle :0)

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS to H T Marie for her advice on getting around the FF uploading problems and to Carikube for her pointing me in the right direction.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The morning after, the night before...**

The light filtered through the blinds, sending bars of tiny sparks of light showering over the two sleeping men. One stretched out on his stomach, long legs twisted in the sheets and with his feet hanging over the end of the bed. One arm tucked under his cheek the other fisted in the bottom sheet, finger clutching at the thin fabric. The other also lay on his stomach, but he lay as though he toppled face down on the bed without moving when he hit. His head turned so he was facing the other bed, one arm hidden under his chest the other dangling over the edge, he lay fully clothed on top of the bed, and one booted foot hung precariously over the side of the bed, the other leg straight and ungiving in the tenseness of the muscles.

'Dean?' The sleep slick voice came from the bed furtherest from the door, 'Dean?' A face peered up over his own arm, dark brown hair hiding his dark ringed tired eyes. 'Hey dude time to wake up.'

'Mmph.' Came the only response to the early morning wake up call.

'Okay then I get first shower.'

'Whatever Sammy.' Another mumbled reply came closely followed by a smothered moan. Laughing Sam extricated himself from the tangled remains of his bed and with one last glance down at his hungover brother; he headed straight to the bathroom.

Dean waited until he heard the shower running before he started to stir, wincing with the effort he managed to turn around and to sit up without having his world collide into him. His head pounded with dozens of little gremlins partying inside, 'just what happened last night?' he mumbled as he scrubbed at his eyes with a shaking hand. He could remember leaving Sam to do some research while he went to find some easy marks for a quick hustle. He remembered the bar and the pool games, his winnings still safe in his pocket so he wasn't tumbled. A dark haired girl came to mind, with blood-red lips shaped like pouting bows and the brightest deep blue eyes he had ever seen. He remembered having a few drinks with her, Ruby her name was Ruby.

Swallowing on the rising obligatory bile Dean squinted up at the still closed bathroom door his hand ghosting over his left breast, his awareness stirring the pain into life, it burnt still, festering and scorching. Taking a shaky breath, he undid his shirt and pulled it off along with the T-shirt underneath, dropping both items of clothing idly on the floor. Exposing a white gauze pad tapped on his left breast covering his nipple. A quick yank and the pad fell away exposing the marked flesh beneath.

'Dean? What the?' Sam stood next to his brother, a towel slung around his narrow hips and water droplets glistened on his damp skin. 'When did you get a tattoo?'

'I – I ... honestly Sammy I don't remember.' Dean said as he lost his battle with his rebelling stomach, pushing past Sam he made it to the toilet just as his stomach exploded.

'Dean what's ... you okay man?' Sam asked crouching next to his brother he gently rubbed circles on his back while he retched into the porcelain bowl.

'Argh I hate this...' Dean moaned lifting his head wearily to look at Sam, 'damn it Sammy stay still I keep seeing two of you.'

'What did you drink last night Dean? The entire bar?'

'Oh so not funny Sammy,' Dean groaned as he tried to stand up, 'shower ... need a shower.' Sam silently helped his brother get ready for the shower before guiding him to it and turning the cold water on full blast. Fuck! Sam!' Dean bellowed as the icy jets of water hit his tortured flesh, 'so not cool Sammy.'

'Yeah well neither is getting paralytic drunk either.' Sam snapped as he left Dean alone, knowing he had to leave before he said something he may regret later when Dean wasn't so hungover. Dean rested his head on the glass cubicle wall and let the water cascade over him, turning the hot water on just enough to take the edge of the coldness he felt it easing the heat out of his being. Staggering slightly he left the shower and stood in front of the bathroom mirror, propping himself up on the basin, he wiped the sheen of steam away from the glass and stared in horror at his reflection. Ignoring his hangdog look and sallow complexion Dean's gaze went straight to the image now set into his skin.

'Dean?' Sam's quiet voice startled Dean and he span around wide-eyed and gasping for breath, 'hey dude what's wrong?'

'What's wrong Sammy? Gee I dunno, maybe coz I have fucking no idea what happened last night and how I got this.' Dean pointed to the tattoo on his chest.

'I got coffee and donuts, come on and get dressed we can work this out.'

'Yeah well I'm glad you're so freaking confident coz it's killing me man.' Dean grumbled as he followed Sam out into the motel room and headed for his bag of clean and semi-clean clothes.

'Hey Dean before you put your shirt on, can ... can I get a good look at the tattoo?' Sam asked hesitantly not wanting Dean to blow up on him again. Dean frowned but nodded yes sitting down on the edge of his bed in the direct sunlight. Sam crouched down in front of his brother so he could have a good look at the tattooed image. Pulling out his cell phone Sam took a few photos of it before he met Dean's enquiring gaze. Silently he passed the phone over for Dean to get a good look at the photos.

'Fuck me.' Dean breathed, 'what the freaking hell his going on Sam?'

'I dunno, but ... what do you remember about last night Dean?'

'I left here and went to the bar down the end of the block, a town this size dude there's not many places worth visiting.' Dean glanced over at Sam and then stared at the photo of his new tattoo. 'I ah played pool and won, oh yeah the winnings are over there, just over two hundred. Anyway, I remember having a good chat to the guys, I hustled making sure that you know no hard feelings, man they're gullible here. They really thought I had beginners luck.' Dean chuckled softly at that memory before he continued. 'I went to the bar and umm there was this girl.'

'Now why isn't that a surprise?' Sam asked as he handed Dean his coffee.

'Funny dude, her name was Ruby I thought it was fitting coz she had the reddest lips I have ever seen, in fact she was hot all over I mean smoking hot. Actually come to think about it...'

'Dude mind on the story.' Sam teased lightly.

'That's just it Sammy she was too hot, too perfect for me, ya know.' Dean said his brows drawing together as he tried to imagine her, 'we had a drink and umm ...'

'And?' Sam prompted. 'We ahh had a drink and then ... damn Sammy this is so freaking weird. I honestly don't remember anything else except waking up here this morning.'

'And no memory of the tat? Dude how much did you drink?'

'I ah had probably four beers all night, had to keep my game face on ya know.' 'What did you drink with her, with Ruby?'

'Beer, I think.' 'So we need to find out just who Ruby is and where you got your body art from.'

'Gee Sam I didn't think you were trying out as a stand up comedian.' Dean snapped finishing his coffee, he stood up ready to finish dressing and to go hunt down the bitch who did this to him, when his knees seemed to turn into jelly, and he fell back on the bed.

'Dean?' Sam cried out rushing to his brother's side, 'Dude the tattoo it's ... it's changing.'

'What?' Dean mumbled, blinking furiously he tried to focus on Sam through the fog.

'The tattoo it's changing.' Sam repeated.

'What ... what is it now?'

'Still a demonic figure but...'

'but?'

'It's smiling now, and there's a dragon's head appearing behind the demon.'

'Ah it hurts Sammy, it's burning me.' Dean paled as he stared up at Sam's face mournfully, 'it's killing me.'

'Okay, get a grip Dean you can fight this.' Sam muttered, 'I'm gonna find out if there's a tattoo parlour here.'

'In this Godforsaken town? Man there's only one bar and it's more like a wine bar than a good old fashioned one.' Dean proclaimed a sheen of sweat glistened on his face from the effort of controlling the sudden flares of pain. Sam put the phone book down and sighed heavily, not needing to confirm just what Dean thought, there wasn't one. 'So okay who did your tattoo? Ruby?'

'Ruby with the red lips.' Dean sighed, 'man I should have known she was too good to be true.'

'Yeah well someone knew exactly what type of woman to send after you.' Sam said with a tinge of annoyance. 'Man you are so predictable sometimes.'

'Oh just joke it up Samuel!' Dean snarled, his eyes flashing red he regarded his brother with a cold stare. 'You always have to have the last word don't you.'

'No, actually that's you Dean.' Sam shot back, 'what's wrong with you dude?'

'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Sammy boy?'

'Dean the tattoo it's finished changing.' Sam said suddenly changing the subject not wanting to fight his brother while he was like this.

'What, what is it?' Dean's eyes flared back to green and the mournful look returned.

'So the demon's face is clearer, and he's smiling. The dragon is behind him, with its jaws resting on the demon's shoulder, the body wrapped around him and the tail ... the tail is looped around your ahh your nipple.' Dean stared down in disbelief as the entire tattoo changed from the demonic figure to that of one with a face and a pet dragon. 'Oh man.'

'Dean that demon's face is very familiar.' Sam said softly, 'I think I know just who is behind this.'

'Let me guess ... one totally fugly, fucked up demon with delusions of grandeur?' Dean mocked, 'he said he'd own me.'

'Dean he's not going too...'

'Look at me Sam, the bastard has put his own face on me, and he would know what my tastes are in women. The freak has been in my mind often enough.'

'I honestly thought that he would leave us alone for a while longer anyway.' Sam said his voice hitching slightly. 'I didn't ... I should have made sure that he was dead.'

'Sam it's not your fault.' Dean looked up to lock gazes with his younger brother, 'Decebal is a crazy-assed demon and a really slippery shit as well, but we are totally gonna run his ass back to hell I can promise you that.'

'Dean I ... you never really told me what happened when Decebal had you alone.' Sam said breaking the locked gazes he moved away busying himself with making fresh coffee. Their experiences still so fresh in the minds of the boys, they spent two months at Paster Jim's recuperating from their injuries, both physical and mental but Sam watched Dean build so many protective layers around himself he often wondered if he would ever see the real Dean again. Their father fussed over them until both were back to their usual selves, including a fiery tempered Sam, their arguments often became fodder for the amusement of Paster Jim and Dean, who often bet on the outcome of each verbal sparring match. Then their father did it again, another disappearing act. The boys woke to find their Dad gone, his bags, the truck everything ... giving the illusion that he had never been there to begin with. Not even leaving a note for his sons, nothing. Dean shut down even more after that, taking their father's departure personally, figuring that John couldn't bear to see his good little soldier as nothing but damaged goods now.

A week later, and the boys were back on the road searching for their father again and searching for hunts. A new hunt, an old theme, salt and burn a ghost in Sleepyville Minnesota, easy and a good way to ease back into hunting. Two days and finished, the ghost sent back to wherever it came from, the family grateful and the boys relatively unscathed for a change. Nice and easy.

The day before they were due to leave Sleepyville, Sam decided to stay and research another job for them while dean went to rustle up some money the easiest way he knew how.

'I thought that freaking freak was gone, outta our lives.' dean grumbled as he pulled his shirt on, deliberately ignoring Sam's question.

'Dean please can you tell me ... it might help us work out what is going on with your new tattoo.' Dean glared at Sam, not wanting to go down that road; he had boxed that stuff away in the file in his mind marked never to go there again.

'I can't see what that has to do with...'

'Dean, Decebal obviously knew exactly how to get to you, like you said he's been in your mind hell for that matter he's been in mine, but there's more and you need to talk about it.'

'Why? It's all done and over, why rehash things that can't be changed?'

'Coz it is killing you from the inside out Dean.' Sam said softly not wanting to upset his brother anymore than he already was.

'He, he did things to me Sammy ... things that should never be done to anyone ever.' Dean started, his voice cracking with his pent up emotions. 'Let's get outta here Sammy; I have to get out of this room.'

'Okay so where do you want to go?'

'For a drive around the place, anywhere just let's get out of here before I go crazy.' Dean pushed Sam towards the door before he grabbed his jacket and keys. The urge to leave the room now becoming an overwhelming panic attack, 'you drive Sammy.' He said tossing the keys to his startled and confused brother.

'What?'

'Hey if you don't wanna drive, just say so...'

'No, no I'll drive.' Sam said unlocking the car he eased his long frame behind the wheel as he watched Dean ease himself in, 'so where too?'

'Just drive Jeeves.' Dean grinned slightly and slipped his sun glasses on, 'head into town.'

'Okay, anything to watch out for?' Sam asked as he turned the key and waited for the impala to roar into life.

'Gorgeous babe, with waist length dark hair, bright dark blue eyes, and the reddest lips ever seen on a woman. Perfect figure, tall and slender. Last seen wearing blue jeans, black boots, and a tiny cut off red T-shirt.'

'Okay that narrows it down in a place like this.' Sam grinned pulling out of the carpark he eased into the traffic and followed the road into the main part of Sleepyville. 'I know why they call it Sleepyville.' He quipped as he slowed down even more to prevent rear-ending the car in front. 'Any slower and they'll be walking faster.'

'Just don't scratch my baby, she's very sensitive.' Dean warned, slumping down even further, 'freaking sun, does it have to be so bright?'

'Sorry can't do anything about that.' Sam turned to glance at Dean, 'hey dude you okay? You're sweating like mad again.'

'Burning ... my skin's burning.' Dean gasped, and then started hyperventilating. Pulling over into the closest vacant parking space, Sam turned the car off and moved until he was sitting facing Dean.

'Hey Dean look at me.' Sam said lifting his brother's sunglasses away.

'Hurts Sammy.' Dean mumbled between each tortured breath.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Time, Tattoos and Trouble.

Third in the Decebal Trilogy

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

* * *

Author's Notes: I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise... 

I am also trying to use more Americanisms in my writing to avoid confusion, but please bear with me as I often get so wrapped up in my stories that I tend to use what I am used to, like Mum instead of Mom but I will do my best so here goes ...

One more thing ... I just want everyone to know, that even though I am using a rather strange tattoo as the focal point of this story I am not having a go at anyone with tattoos. I happen to like them, especially if they are very artistically done, in fact I have a fairy on my left ankle :0)

* * *

**Chapter 2 Aint No One's Possession**

Sam took a deep breath and glanced around before he moved to lift Dean's shirt, his worry meter rising immediately when Dean didn't swat his hand away. 'Damn Dean, the tattoo is growing and changing again.' He hissed through clenched teeth. His fingers brushing over the image, he could feel the heat radiating from his brother without touching him.

'What is it now?' Dean panted still unable to catch his breath properly.

'The dragon is complete, scales and fire and all. The demon is growing bigger.' Sam answered as honestly as he could, not wanting to freak Dean out anymore than necessary.

'What else Sam?'

'Nothing Dean, it's just...'

'Just what?'

'Another figure is starting to appear.' Sam sighed, 'not too sure what it is yet.'

'Fan-freaking-tastic.' Dean managed to get out before he lost his breath again.

'Dean listen to me we have to get you help.' Sam said, 'we're heading back to the motel packing and going to Bobby's.'

'What's Bobby gonna do?' Dean snapped peevishly.

'He might have more information on demonic tattoos.' Sam said ignoring Dean's temper. 'Will you please try to calm down; you're going to start hyperventilating again.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean gave Sam a mock salute before replacing his sunglasses and turning his attention to the passenger side window again, his hand moving unconsciously to hover over the tattoo.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind, pulled out of the car park and headed back to the motel. Half an hour later they were on the road again, Dean was sound asleep pressed against the door, his head resting on the cool glass. Sam sipped from his coffee and focused on driving, trying to push the image of the growing tattoo from his mind, but he couldn't rid himself of Decebal's face. Determined Sam decided on what he had to do, risking a glance at his brother he resolved to pull over at the next town and make a couple of phone calls before they reached Bobby's place. Now was the time for him to protect Dean, whether his brother wanted him to or not.

Yawning and straining to stay alert, Sam pulled over and left the motor and heater running while he got out and stretched. Dean's sleep worried him even more, there was no sign of his brother waking anytime soon, and something or someone was keeping him asleep that was for sure, Sam could feel it without having to look at him. Angrily Sam scuffed the rocks with his boot and paced next to the car, hoping the cold night air would wake him up enough to finish the last leg of the trip to Bobby's junk yard.

'Get a grip Sam.' He muttered to himself, 'gotta stay strong for Dean.' A loud mournful cry came from the interior of the car, racing back to the driver's side, Sam climbed in to check on Dean. Sweat rolled off his brother in large droplets of water, his skin radiated so much heat that it glowed red. Without too much thought to Dean's clothes Sam ripped the shirt open before yanking the T-shirt layers upwards.

The tattoo now covered the entire left side of Dean's chest, the image now held the dragon with fire exploding from it's jaws, the demon with Decebal's face and a young dark haired woman with red lips, kneeling submissively to the side of Decebal. Her face twisted forward to get the full face, dressed only in a skimpy bra top and what appeared to be a thong.

'Ruby!' Sam hissed his trembling fingers rose to check Dean's pulse, the rapid beats too fast to count thudded against his fingertips. Dean's face contorted with pain as his eyes shot open and his hand flailed trying to find something or someone to anchor to.

Sam took his hand and held it tightly, 'hey Dean ... its okay I'm here.' He said soothingly, cupping his free hand around Dean's cheek making sure that the connection between them was stronger than ever. 'We're going to get this fixed Dean I promise, that bastard is not going to win.'

'Sammy? It's burning me up, I can feel the flames.' Dean gasped, his body jerking violently in the grips of a seizure induced by his extreme body heat. Blinking back tears Sam tried to make Dean as comfortable as possible, turned back to the wheel and started the car, with a cloud of rocks and dust behind them and the smell of burning rubber he roared back onto the road, his foot steadily pushing down on the accelerator building speed. Sam had only one thought in his mind and that was to get to Bobby's as soon as humanly possible, speed limits be damned.

Skidding to a stop at Bobby's front door Sam ran around to help Dean out of the car, opening the door, he just managed to catch his older sibling as he tumbled towards the ground. Easily he slipped his long arms under Dean's shoulders and knees and carried him into the house. 'Hey Bobby.' Sam called struggling through the open door to the over-crowded living room.

'Put him on the couch Sam.' Bobby said appearing from the kitchen carrying a basin of water and clean cloths. 'Here, take his shirts off and start washing him down, I'll get your stuff from the car.'

'Thanks Bobby.' Sam said offering their life-long friend a small smile, feeling much better about ringing Bobby when they were only half an hour away. Some of the weight seemingly dropped away when he accepted the bowl of water and started to bathe his unconscious brother. Bobby deposited the boys' bags in the room they have shared since they were children visiting with their father or staying while recuperating from some injury or other. Hurrying back to the brothers, Bobby thought of ringing their father, sure that Sam would be too damned stubborn to do so. After leaving a message for John on his voice mail, Bobby went to find Sam and Dean. 'How is he?'

'Dunno Bobby, he's still so hot and the tattoo is still growing.' Sam sighed looking up at the older hunter wearily. 'I can't even rouse him now.'

Bobby bent over the couch and got a closer look at the tattoo, 'Sam can you pass me that magnifier please?' he pointed to the large magnifying lens on a frame with a light attached to it. Sam handed it to him and watched on in silence as Bobby studied the supernatural body art.

'What do you think Bobby?' Sam asked after the silence got the better of him.

'I'm sorry Sam, but I have never seen anything like this before, especially seeing it actually grow while I was watching.'

'Weird isn't it.' Sam managed a wry grin as he took a seat on the chair next to Dean.

'Hey do I get a say in this discussion?' Dean asked mockingly, a grin plastered on his face when he saw the shocked looks on the faces of both Sam and Bobby.

'Hey Dean how you feeling?' Sam asked trying to sound less worried than he felt.

'Well aside from being a walking work in progress, feeling like I am getting burned inside out and oh yeah have the bitchiest hangover ever just great, how about you Sammy?'

'Gee sarcasm now Dean, should I be pleased or even more worried.' Sam answered dryly.

'Hey Dean boy.' Bobby decided to interrupt the brewing argument immediately. 'Like the tattoo but don't ya think you've over done it a tad? I mean a growing one?'

'Yeah well, latest fad didn't you know Bobby.' Dean answered his green eyes stormy and filled with pain. 'anyway getting back to the subject at hand which happens to be ... oh yeah me.'

'Dean you need to tell us something about what happened when Decebal had you alone,' Sam said relentlessly pursuing his line of thought, 'I really do think that whatever happening now has something to do with what happened back then.'

Dean glared at his young brother, with tears glittering in his eyes he dropped his gaze first, unable to look at either Bobby or Sam.

'Look if you want I can leave the room while you two talk,' Bobby offered feeling the tension building again.

'No, no it's okay Bobby, I guess you should hear this too.' Dean sighed, 'okay the abbreviated version alright Sam?'

'Okay Dean, that's fine.'

'When Decebal separated us ... he ... he wanted me to submit to him completely.' Dean turned his face away from Sam's sympathetic look; he couldn't bear the sympathy especially the pity he knew was there as well. He didn't want to be pitied or have someone feel sorry for him, it happened and that was it, 'I refused his ... advances ... so he decided that I need a lesson in humility.' Dean stopped talking lost in his own memories for a few seconds, 'he strapped me down to a bed, with a blindfold on so I couldn't see who ... he was there the whole time while ... I have no idea on how many there were.'

'I am so sorry Dean.' Sam whispered when he saw the emotions flash across his brother's face as he fought to control them.

'The physical stuff I could handle, well kind of ... but it was the other stuff ... the mind games he played especially when he threatened to do the same to you Sam or worse. Then, then he said that you were dying and I was the only one who could save you. He told me if I agreed to stay with him and be his ... his ... then he would save your life. I didn't believe him and said no, and then he showed me your body Sammy. You were dead, lying on a metal slab and it was my fault I killed you.'

'But I didn't die Dean.' Sam said softly, reaching over to place a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder.

'He thought it was funny,' Dean continued hoarsely, 'said that Dad was next, if I didn't give myself to him completely. I almost did but ... but then I heard your voice Sam and I knew ... he thought he had me but I knew you were alive. He really did do a number that time on me.' Dean stopped talking and frowned slightly as a forgotten memory came to him unbidden and explosive. 'Fuck it Sam, fuck it.'

'What Dean? What is it?'

'He had a visitor for the night, one who was ... it was Ruby ... Sam it was Ruby, he wanted her to make me completely submissive.'

'She was a dominatrix?' Sam asked slowly putting the pieces together in his own mind.

'Yeah something like that, dressed in all of this weird black and red leather and well just say she knew what to do with a whip.' Dean dropped his gaze again, unable to look at Bobby or into Sam's puppy dog eyes. He was the strong one, he was the confident one, he was not a submissive to any dominatrix or demon, he was no bottom to anyone. Angrily he pushed himself upright, swinging his legs around to sit back on the couch properly he lifted his glittering gaze to Sam. 'That bitch is dead.' He said quietly but forcefully.

'Dean, I am so sorry that you had to suffer all of that coz of me.' Sam said his voice so soft and filled with emotion it was hard for Dean to hear him properly, 'if I wasn't so weak then you wouldn't have...'

'Don't Sam, don't even go there. Decebal would have done it no matter what, and no matter whom. He's a sick psycho bastard who belongs in the burning pits of hell.'

'Dean I ...'

'No more Sam, now we gotta work out how they did this to me.'

'What were you symptoms when you came out of it Dean?' Bobby asked his voice sounding matter of fact but tinged with curiosity.

'Pretty groggy, umm had trouble waking up and then didn't remember all of it to begin with. Had a mother of hangovers and then I threw up a few times.'

'How much did you have to drink?'

'Ah bout four beers that's all.'

'Any with her?'

'Yeah my last one.'

'Did you leave her alone with your drink at all?'

'Umm, yeah, yeah when I went to take a leak.' Dean blinked up at Bobby, 'she slipped me a mickey didn't she?'

'Yeah I think so, something strong enough for them to tattoo you without you realising it.' Bobby confirmed, 'but I bet any money you like that the drugs would have been out of your system before you woke.'

'Damn it, so what now?'

'We need to find the person who did your unique tattoo, not everyone can create a magical one like yours.'

'Oh that's a comforting thought.'

'Dean, ah while you and Bobby do that, I thought that I might do some research on the dragon, I mean I can understand Decebal and Ruby in the tattoo, but the dragon ...' Sam said softly, a thoughtful look forming on his face, as he thought of something that he didn't want to share.

'Yeah okay but don't ... just keep your cell with you at all times and report in every half hour.'

'Yeah okay.' Sam agreed too quickly for Dean's liking.

'Sammy?'

'I promise Dean, ahh can I take the impala?'

'The baby?' Dean asked in mock horror, 'don't scratch her.'

'Dean don't worry,' Sam grinned, 'I'll try not to do many burn outs.'

'Sammy!'

'What?' Sam smiled angelically at his brother and then turned back to Bobby, 'take care of him please.'

'You know I will.' Bobby said frowning at the younger Winchester, something felt off and he couldn't put his finger on it.

'Every half hour Sammy.' Dean yelled at his brother's back, the only answer he got was Sam's raised middle finger. 'That little bitch, flipped me the bird.' Dean grumbled, 'wait until he gets back.'

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Aint Never Gonna Happen. I hope!**

Sam carefully locked the impala and after pocketing, the keys ran his sweaty palms down his thighs, as he fought to control his nerves. This was probably going to be the most stupidest thing he had ever done and Dean will have his ass in a sling for weeks but he has to do it. 'Dean would do it if it was me.' Sam said softly as he pulled himself up to his full height and took a deep breath.

Sam strode across the road took another deep breath before entering the club, even though it was still daylight outside, the interior of the club was dank and dark. Smoke filled air swirled chokingly around the overhead fans and distorted music filtered through battered speakers.

Sam bought a bottled beer and sat at the very end of the bar, watching the girls gyrate on the catwalk, this was Dean's thing not his but he had to find out exactly what was going on, and this was the bar where Dean said that he met Ruby. Logic says that this is the first place to start looking. Sipping his beer, Sam let his gaze roam over the few people littering the room, three young men sat ogling the dancers, and Sam smiled slightly betting himself that none of them was legal. Two scruffy looking bikers played pool on one of the tables and three more slouched at the same bar he was.

'Hey buy me a drink?' a smooth female voice startled Sam, blinking furiously Sam looked up at the pretty woman standing next to him. Her bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

'Sorry?' He muttered, _she was the one in Dean's tattoo. _The thought rang in his mind as he sat up straighter and took a longer look at her.

'Buy me a drink?'

'Sure,' Sam said and ordered two more beers, 'sorry I'm Sam.'

'Hey Sam I'm Ruby.' She smiled prettily at him, perching herself on the stool next to him she elegantly crossed her legs and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her purse. 'Mind if I smoke?'

'Actually...'

'sorry it is a dirty habit.' Quickly Ruby replaced the packet in her purse and picked up her fresh drink. 'So aside from how clichéd this sounds, what is a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?'

'Well um I'm looking for someone.'

'Aint we all?'

'My brother was in here a couple of nights ago; he ended up getting a tattoo and can't remember anything about it.' Sam said carefully watching Ruby for any reactions but she remained passive and calm. Almost too, calm her face cautiously blank, 'it's a cool tattoo, a dragon, demon and a beautiful woman.'

'Sounds good and why are you in here?'

'He can't remember where he got it, so I'm helping him find out.' Sam said easily, smiling warmly he leant in a little closely, 'he ah is a bit worried that his girlfriend might get the wrong idea.'

'Oh I see.' Ruby smiled and sipped her beer, 'that could get a little messy.'

'Yeah considering that the woman looks nothing like her.' Sam finished.

Ruby slowly stood smoothing her tight fitting skirt down her shapely legs, 'I ah have to go to the little girl's room, won't be long.'

'No problems at all, I'll watch your drink.' Sam smiled back, watching as the strange woman sashayed out of the room. Sam's fingers glided over his cell phone in his pocket, he thought briefly of ringing Dean and telling him where he was but then he dismissed the thought. He wanted to get more proof first.

'Thanks for drink sitting Sam.' Ruby said as she reappeared in front of Sam, moving faster than he realised.

'My pleasure, so what do you do Ruby?'

'Oh a little of this and that.' Ruby winked at him and ran her hand along his thigh, 'and everything in between.'

Sam squirmed under her touch but fought to stay in control, 'so ah you must meet all sorts of people.'

'Yeah I guess,' laughing throatily she let her fingers brush past his growing bulge under his jeans before withdrawing her hand. 'Another beer?'

'Yeah sure.' Sam said breathing a sigh of relief as he downed the rest of his beer. 'Then I had better be going.'

'Oh do you have to run off so soon?'

'Soon, not yet but in a little while.' Sam accepted the drink from Ruby, a crease appeared on his forehead, and his brows dipping in a frown, the drinks just seemed to appear in Ruby's hand. Sipping his beer slightly Sam pretended to watch the bikers play pool while he tried to regain control of his body.

'Sam you okay Hon?' Ruby asked her fingers playing lightly along his arm while she spoke.

'Hot, feeling a little hot and ... oh god I think I'm gonna...' Sam stood up and felt the room sway around him, 'gonna be sick.' He mumbled as he lurched towards the men's bathroom.

-----------------------------------------

Sam opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, the bright light blinding him. Moaning he went to roll over on his side and his frown deepened when he realised that he was immobile. 'What the fuck?' he growled, rolling his head to the side he glanced up at his right wrist, a leather thong looped around it fastened him tightly to the bedhead, after a few minutes of inspection Sam realised that both of his hands and his ankles were tied by leather thongs to the bedhead and end.

A blast of cold air made him shiver, 'ah damn no.' He muttered someone must have stripped him when he was unconscious. 'Another fine mess Sammy.' He berated himself.

Straining Sam tried to take in his surroundings; the bed seemed to be in the centre of the room, a bare light bulb burnt brightly directly above him, the window had boards hammered over it the rest of the room seemed unadorned.

'Nice to see you awake Sam.' Ruby said as she strode into the room, dressed in a tight leather corset, high-cut shorts, and thigh high soft leather boots with stiletto heels. 'I thought I might have given you too much there for a while.'

'Where am I?'

'Hmm my playroom.'

'How did I get here?'

'You do ask a lot of questions don't you Sam Winchester.'

'How do you know ... what makes you think that's my name?'

'Oh I have a friend who knows you and your brother rather intimately.' Ruby grinned as she leaned over Sam and lightly stroked his bare chest, 'oh by the way just how is Dean doing? That tattoo must be a real bitch by now.'

'What did you do to my brother?'

'Oh I did ... nothing really, nothing why do you want me too?'

'Let me up bitch.' Sam spat out.

'Oh watch that potty mouth Sammy, not a nice way for a young man to speak.'

'I have a few more if you really want to hear a potty mouth.' Sam said grinning mirthlessly, 'believe me.'

'Now that is not nice I think I might have to teach you some manners.' Ruby cooed as she brought a ball gag from behind her back.

'What the fuck?' Sam gasped but was unable to fight back or say anything else as she forced the rubber ball into his mouth and tied the leather straps tightly behind his head.

'Now that's better, nice, and quiet, and when you learn to speak nicely I might take it off.' She ran her sharp fingernails down his chest, long bloodied furrows in their wake.

Sam glared up at her, his green eyes darkening with anger refusing to show her his pain, a door slamming shut made him shiver and try to crane his neck enough to see who else had joined this sick little party.

'Hello Sammy, miss me?' the familiar gravely voice sent shivers coursing down Sam's spine.

Shaking his head violently Sam tried to swallow on his rising fear but the ball gag made him choke.

'Calm down Samuel, believe me this is for your own good.' Decebal said as he moved to stand next to the bed, he leant over and planted a sloppy kiss on Sam's cheek, 'oh how I have missed the taste of you.' He whispered in Sam's ear, nipping at his ear lobe and then he moved down to run a finger along the bloody scratches, Sam shuddered violently and felt his stomach revolt as he watched the demon lick his finger clean.

'Ooh poor baby, you don't feel good huh?' Decebal fussed over his prisoner, 'take the gag off Ruby, Sammy has learnt his lesson haven't you Sam.'

'But Decebal you promised that I could keep this one to play with.' Ruby pouted prettily, 'he has to learn not to swear it's not polite.'

'And he will but I have a feeling that if you leave his gag in, he'll choke on his own vomit and die, and we don't want that do we?'

'No I guess not.' Ruby sighed as she undid the leather straps and yanked the ball from Sam's mouth. Taking flakes of skin from his lips with it, wincing he gulped in deep breathes and tried to calm his stomach but failed and felt the small amount of stomach contents rush up his throat. Unable to sit up or move Sam turned his head just enough as the vomit erupted out of his mouth.

'That is gross Samuel.' Decebal chided his young captive, 'and stinky.'

Sam moaned in response as he felt the next retch clutch at his stomach and expel the last remnants of food and acid from his stomach. His own upper body now felt wet and sticky and smelt disgusting.

'Get someone in here to clean him up now,' Decebal roared, 'honestly Samuel you are going to have to control that stomach of yours.'

'Go fuck yourself.' Sam groaned.

'Hmm maybe later,' Decebal grinned lasciviously, 'so once you are cleaned up, we will talk, we have a lot to catch up with.'

Sam glared at the demon, silently berating himself repeatedly for letting himself get sucked in so quickly to Decebal's web again.

After a blank faced pretty boy finished cleaning Sam up he was placed into a wheelchair and had his wrists and ankles tied to the frame once again. An all encompassing weariness assailed Sam, his bones ached, and a chill set in, causing him to shiver uncontrollably once again.

The pretty-young boy pushed Sam out of the room and down a short hallway to the double doors at the end; the opulent office started Sam as he gazed around at the rich dark mahogany furniture and the blood red drapes covering the bay window.

'Nice digs huh Sam?'

'What did you do win a demonic lottery?'

'Oh funny Sammy, no it seems that there is money to be made in bondage, go figure.' Decebal said as he stood up and walked around his large desk towards Sam, 'oh my dear boy you're chilled.'

'Yeah well, I guess that's what happens when you're naked and sick.' Sam shot back as another wave of shudders ran through his body.

A blanket appeared over Sam's knees and another around his shoulders with just a wave of Decebal's fingers, 'shame though blocking such a gorgeous view,' the demon pouted slightly, 'but oh well we will have time for that later.'

'What do you want Decebal?'

'Hmm how long have you got?' Decebal laughed, 'but seriously Sam, tell me how is your brother doing? Is he enjoying his new ... adornment?'

'What the fuck have you done to my brother Decebal?' Sam growled, 'and how did you survive the explosion?'

'I just wanted your brother to understand something ... personal and well after your wonderful little display of power before did put me out of action for a short while but hey I'm back, bigger and better than ever before!' Decebal crowed with pride then he squatted down in front of Sam and regarded his prisoner with a more serious gaze. 'So tell me Sam just how is that gorgeous brother of yours?'

'He's fine.' Sam snapped averting his gaze from Decebal's when he felt the talon like claws dig into his chin and then his face turn to face the demon.

'And the tattoo?'

'What did you do to it Decebal?'

'Oh nothing really ... oh you know how I hate to keep secrets,' Decebal giggled, 'the tattoo is magically charged, it will continue to grow and intensify in colour until your brother is calling for me to release him. Once the trigger is released in his mind he will know what to do.'

'Which is?' Sam asked a gnawing feeling of dread in his empty stomach causing the muscles to cramp tightly.

'To come to me, if he doesn't then the tattoo will slowly suck the life right out of him, the weaker he gets the stronger the tattoo becomes and more intense the heat. I am the only one who can save him.'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why do that to him?'

'He has to learn his place and so do you Samuel.' Decebal snapped, his mood swings making Sam dizzy, 'you are going to learn that no matter what I own you both body and soul.'

'And if fishes were wishes...' a sharp slap across his cheek silenced Sam's sarcastic retort.

'You really don't want to push me Sammy,' Decebal threatened him, twisting his fingers in Sam's hair he wrenched his head back painfully, 'now I'm going to let Ruby have some playtime with her new toy ... you.'

'No, no Decebal ...' Sam cried out despite his resolve not to react emotionally to the demon's taunts.

'Dear boy you are scared of a little girl?'

'She is no little girl Decebal, she's a dominatrix, and no I don't want to play with her.'

'What a shame.' Decebal sighed mockingly, 'because it doesn't really matter what you want and I am going to watch so you're just gonna have to put up with it.'

'Watch it? You really are a sick bastard you know that.' Sam spat the words into Decebal's face, earning himself another sharp tug of his hair straining his neck to almost breaking point. Decebal lowered his face and kissed Sam hard on the lips biting and licking until Sam started to gag.

'That is not nice Samuel.' Decebal let go of Sam's hair and pushed his head forward with enough force to cause damage to Sam's neck. 'He's all yours Ruby.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

-------------------------------

**Chapter 4 Oh Where, Oh Where, Has Your Little Brother Gone?**

Bobby watched Dean pace over the last hour, at first his amusement at the muttering and cursing coming out of Dean's mouth was enough, but now it was just downright annoying. 'Dean calm down and sit down.'

'How can he just go like that Bobby?' Dean asked once again, 'what was he thinking?'

'Dean we're gonna find him.' Bobby tried to assure the younger hunter.

'Bobby, Sam's gone up against Decebal on his own.' Dean yelled frantically, 'you have no idea what that bastard is capable of.'

'Yeah well from what I see with that demonic tattoo of yours I have an inkling.'

'He's cruel and sadistic but more than that he gets his rocks off with ...'

'With what Dean?'

'Sexual torture, seeing just how far he can take his victim before he kills them, Gods Bobby, last time he crucified Sammy.'

'He what?'

'He had him nailed to beams of wood, that is after having him beaten, no more than beaten he was tortured and raped and then he had them drive nails into his hands and feet. He was unable to walk for so long.' Dean started to sob, long harsh sobs pulled from deep within him erupted with such a force he dropped to his knees, his entire body shuddering. 'I don't care what he does to me Bobby, but ... I don't think Sammy would survive ... not again.'

'We're going to find him Dean.'

'How?' Dean stared up at the older man, his mask gone for now, his fear displayed openly across his face and deep in his eyes. 'How Bobby?'

'First we gotta find out more about that tattoo of yours, I have a feeling that it's the key to all of this.' Bobby said gruffly, feeling a little uncomfortable with the emotional display from the usually stoic Winchester.

Dean heaved a shuddering breath and visibly shook himself. Scrubbing at his face with his hands when he finally stood and faced Bobby he wore his carefully crafted mask of blankness once again. His defences back up and this time fortified even more, no one would break them down again anytime soon.

'I do know that the tattoo is growing and the heat from it could warm the entire state for the entire winter, but what else Dean? And don't leave anything out.'

'It itches like mad.' Dean quipped trying not to scratch his chest again, with a deep sigh he pulled off his T-shirt the movement making him wince. He faced Bobby with a pale face and waited for some sort of sarcastic comment about the literally living artwork on his torso.

'Fuck Dean.' Bobby breathed as he bent down to get a closer look, he could actually see the tattoo grow as he watched.

'Bobby?' Dean shifted on his feet and started to feel the heat rising, 'I gotta sit down.'

Bobby helped the younger man sit down and then crouching down in front of Dean inspected the tattoo with a gentle touch. 'The detail is incredible Dean, you could swear that it is more than just growing, the fucking thing is alive.'

'What are you on about Bobby?' Dean demanded straining his neck to look at the tattoo upside down.

'Not so much the dragon although that seems to be where the bulk of the heat comes from, no it's the demon and woman, they appear to be living and breathing even though it is ink set into your skin.'

'What the f...?' Dean's back arched as a flare of heat passed through him, closely followed by scorching pain ripping the breath from his lungs.

'Breath through it Dean, breath through it.' Bobby tried to soothe Dean as he started to hyperventilate.

'Argh I can hear him Bobby, he's calling me, it, he's calling to the tattoo.' Dean gasped between each tortured breath. 'Damn it get him outta my head.'

'Concentrate Dean and breathe through it, you can do it son.'

'He wants me to ... ahh Bobby I can feel it growing, spreading to my back.' Bobby eased Dean forward a little to inspect his back, there sure enough, was the tail of the dragon starting to grow spreading across Dean's shoulder blades snaking across his skin. 'What? What is it Bobby?'

'The dragon's spreading across your back, your shoulder blades.'

'Fuck its burning Bobby, so hot.' Dean muttered trying to keep himself calm with the latest onslaught.

'Cold shower.' Bobby said suddenly, helping his ailing friend up he guided him upstairs to the bathroom, Dean's willingness to accept help made Bobby shudder. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed Bobby eased Dean into the shower cubicle and turned the cold water on, the spray of water sizzled as it hit his scorched skin. 'I'm gonna be right back Dean.' he said determined to call John again the man has to come and help before both of his sons are lost forever.

* * *

Ruby sat back, took a sip of her drink, and stared at Sam a faint look of annoyance on her face. Her prey, not a usual willing slave, but a prey given to her to play with, glared at her with a deadly stare. He openly defied her every moment she spent on him, and it frustrated her.

Panting heavily, Sam pushed aside the pain and the humiliation and kept his stare fixed on the woman, determined to show her that no matter what she did to him he would never submit. Never accept and would never, ever acknowledge her as his Mistress.

Decebal had told her in exact detail of what he had already subjected Sam to, and she had to admit that she was impressed, not only with the demon's diversity and obvious perversity but she was impressed with Sam himself. He still survived and remained sane after everything he endured.

The boy had spunk, shame in a way that she had to beat it out of him literally, he would submit to her and eventually to Decebal or he would die, it was simple.

Licking her lips, she regarded her prisoner carefully, even though she had a fully kitted-out dungeon downstairs, that was for work, up here in the sealed room she had to improvise. Kneeling next to the bed, she had Sam's arms stretched across it, with leather thongs tied around his wrists and attached to the bedhead and end. She forced his knees apart and tied his ankles to short lengths of rope to the feet of the bed. Crude but effective. His upper body showed signs of the strain, of being stretched across the queen size bed, a slight tremor ran through his muscles and a sheen of perspiration covered his entire body. Long red welts crisscrossed his upper back where she had used the cane on him; even then, he refused to make a sound or to submit to her. She tried dripping hot wax onto different spots on his body, nothing. She blindfolded him and fucked with his mind for a while but still no response except for the glare when she eventually removed the blindfold. Smiling wickedly, she slipped a noose around his neck and fastened it to the bed frame between his legs, one wrong move and he would strangle himself. Wide, wary eyes tracked her every movement in front of him as he forced himself to stay calm and to block out everything.

His breathing hitched when he saw her return carrying a hammer and long thick nails. Panicking he strained against the leather thongs and noose, unable to stop himself Sam started to struggle to free himself, making the rope around his neck cut into his skin. He moaned against the ball gag wanting to spit it out and to run. How could she know?

'You know Sammy; I have tried everything I know to make you submit to me completely but nothing, nothing seemed to work. Then I remembered something that my Master told me about you. He even had a video of the event.' Ruby put the tools on the bed in front of Sam and then left him again for a few seconds, returning carrying a piece of wood. Desperately Sam pulled against his restraints ignoring the sharp pain of his skin splitting and letting the blood to trickle freely, he had no real awareness of it, or of the rope biting into his neck. All he could focus on was the hammer and nails lying directly in front of him on the bed. Beneath the gag Sam started mewling, his green eyes becoming glassy and unfocused, as he fought to breathe normally through his nose.

'Ah I see I have finally elicited a response from you,' Ruby cooed moving behind Sam she lent into him running her hands down arms and then moved down the length of his body till she knelt between his legs. Her fingers roamed upward and snagged the object of her desire. Sam gasped and strained even harder as he felt her violate him from behind. Suddenly Sam found himself back in the last time he was at Decebal's mercy, the repeated rapes and beatings, came flooding back in glorious colour as he started to convulse. She was going to replicate it here and now.

Ruby found herself flying across the room, tumbling hard against the wall she watched breathlessly as the hammer and nails flew directly at her, embedding themselves in the wall around her head. Terrified she stared up at the tall young man standing next to the bed, the snapped leather thongs dangling from his wrists, his hair whipping around his face as the wind howled coming from nowhere.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared up into his eyes, instead of their usual bright sea-green colour, his eyes flooded with a green so dark it looked black and silver flares gave them an unholy appearance. Then, without realising it, Ruby found herself in the kowtow position at Sam's feet.

'What the fuck is going on here?' Decebal demanded appearing in the room, his sudden appearance breaking Sam's trance, the young man turned his face to the demon for a brief second, blood trickled from his nose as his eyes bled back their natural colour and rolled upwards as he collapsed to the floor unconscious. 'Sam?'

'Master I – I don't know what happened?' Ruby sniffled as she slowly pulled herself upright.

'What did you do Ruby?' Decebal asked, knowing that Sam only reacts with a power display when he is pushed beyond his limits. Taking in the devastation of the room it must have been serious. Then his gaze dropped to the hammer and nails and it all became clear, 'did you use them on him?'

'No, no just placed them in front of him on the bed, he – he was being defiant and I wanted to regain control, so – so I –I laid them on the bed and moved behind him...'

'What did you have in mind Ruby?' Decebal asked calmly running a long talon like fingernail down her cheek.

'To take him from behind and then maybe use them on his hands.' Ruby whispered unable to stop herself from telling her Master everything.

Decebal remained silent for a moment as he stared down at the prone body of Sam Winchester, the muscular frame, the long lithe limbs, and that angelic face. He could hardly believe what he had submitted that boy to himself in the past. But he could be so freaking stubborn.

'Return to your duties downstairs Ruby.' Decebal sighed, knowing that Sam would rather die than become a submissive slave it was a futile effort. Instead, he would have to use his other plan instead.

'But Master what about? Surely you will let me finish?'

'Go now Ruby before I change my mind.' Decebal growled, flicking his wrist the dominatrix disappeared leaving him alone with the unconscious Sam.

Crouching down he gathered Sam easily into his arms cradling him gently against his chest Decebal brushed a light kiss on the hot, sweat forehead, and then the pair of them disappeared.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

-------------------------------

**Chapter 5 The cost of life in the lap of luxury**

A soft moaning from the bed brought Decebal out of his private musings; he glided across the room and sat on the edge of the king size bed. Sighing with delight Decebal relished the feel of the heavy brocade bedspread beneath him, it was all so rich and luxurious, and it was divine. 'Beats the demon realm that's for sure.' He muttered focusing his attention on the young man stirring in the bed. 'Time to wake up Sammy.'

'Where ... what happened?' Sam asked groggily shaking his head and immediately regretted it.

'You are safe Sam and I promise nothing like that will happen to you again.' Decebal said taking Sam's hand in his own he gently caressed it, rubbing circles on his palm with the pad of the thumb. 'I beg your forgiveness if I had know what Ruby intended...'

'Why apologise you knew exactly what she was going to do to me.' Sam snapped out yanking his hand away from the demon. 'Where am I now?'

'In my suite.' Decebal said trying to hide the disappointment he felt at Sam's reaction.

'Your suite? I'm in your bed?' Sam cried out horrified, 'no, no I am not going to be your bed-mate.'

'Calm down Samuel, you will make yourself ill.'

'Take your fucking hands off me.' Sam cried out, trapped in his memories and fears Sam pushed away from Decebal and toppled off the bed.

'Sam please calm down.' Decebal appeared next to Sam and tried to take him arm again, 'let me help you back to bed.'

'Get your hands off me.' Sam ground out, 'or I swear you will regret it.'

'Don't make me punish you Samuel, I brought you here for you to recuperate that is all.'

'No, I don't believe you Decebal; you have never done anything for anyone unless it suits your purposes.'

'I can make this easy or hard for you Sam it is your choice.' Decebal snapped.

'Go fuck Ruby; the two of you deserve each other.' Sam snapped pushing himself upright he leant back against the wall until the room stopped spinning around him.

'Sam please just get back in bed,' Decebal spoke to him as though he was a petulant child needing a scolding.

Sam remained silent and stubborn, his legs wobbled and burnt with the effort but he refused to give in, deciding he could last as long as Decebal wanted to draw the stalemate out.

'Behave yourself Sam and I will help your brother.' Decebal said deciding on a different tact where Sam was concerned.

'What are you talking about?'

'I was the one who charmed the tattoo; I am the one who can stop it.'

'How do I know that you are telling the truth and anyway what do you gain out of this?'

'I gain your co-operation it is as simple as that.' Decebal said with an elegant 'Gallic' shrug, 'but first you have to agree to a few things.'

'Things? I thought all you wanted was for me to behave.'

'That is the most important condition, Sam please will you go back to bed before you fall down.'

'No.'

'That is not behaving yourself.' Decebal snapped waving his hand Sam found himself lying flat on his back, spreadeagled on the bed with his hands and feet tied to the bed with leather thongs.

'Gee now this seems familiar.' Sam quipped angrily, 'nice way to get me to behave.'

'I will untie you when you are in a better mood.' Decebal sighed, 'I am trying so hard not to punish you Sam but you make it so hard.'

'This is punishment believe me ... tied to your bed is definite punishment.' Sam shot back unable to stop himself, he ached, he was tired, hungry and thirsty and his head felt as though it was about to explode.

Snarling with fury decibel produced a cat-o-nine-tails and brought it viciously down on Sam's bare stomach. A startled gasp came from Sam as Decebal struck him again, the long strips of leather cutting across his skin without splitting it. Startled he stared up at the demon, his eyes wide with fright and pain. ignoring Sam's reaction, Decebal let fly with the whip again this time he hit him with such a force that he split the taut skin across Sam's lower ribs.

A scream of pure agony filled the bedroom, startling the demon breathing heavily he stared down at Sam with a look of disgust on his face. Dropping the weapon, he disappeared leaving Sam alone and bleeding.

-----------------------------------------

Shivering Dean finally stepped out of the cold shower and wrapped the thick towels around his waist and shoulders. Twisting himself around he could see the tattoo spreading across his back. With a deep sigh, he limped into the bedroom to get dressed, he had to forget about it for now and concentrate on finding Sammy.

'Bobby?'

'Downstairs Dean.' the older man called from his living room, using the minute or so to calm himself down, thinking that he had done the right thing in calling John, Bobby soon found it that it was a futile attempt. In the middle of a hunt, John sounded distracted and uninterested; claiming that he knows the boys will 'handle Decebal.'

'How you feeling Son?'

'Better thanks, at least it is down to below a roaring furnace of heat, what's wrong Bobby?'

'I ah, I rang your father.'

'And?'

'He wants to come and help but...'

'But he's in the middle of a hunt and can't come.' Dean finished for him a world-weary look in his eyes as he stared at Bobby, 'nothing new there Bobby.'

'So, we gonna go and get Sammy back or what?'

'Get Sammy back.' Dean grinned, 'and then deal with this freaking tat.'

'You know a lot of people would pay a fortune to have one like that.' Bobby quipped.

'Yeah well they're welcome to it.' Dean gave Bobby a cheeky grin and wink, 'so you up for a little visit to the bar?'

'Yeah okay.' Bobby answered giving Dean a confused glance, not sure exactly what the younger man had in mind, he decided to go prepared with everything, including two full bottles of holy water.

Dean squinted and waited for his sight to adjust to the darker surroundings, the tattoo started to itch again, pulling at him like it wanted to go further into the building.

'Bobby I'm not losing it but the tattoo...'

'What about it Dean?'

'It's pulling me inside, not just in the bar but...'

'Hmm it could be a trap Dean.'

'Yeah I know but what choice have we got?'

'True so lead on tattoo-boy.' Bobby quipped before moving further into the building not waiting for Dean's reply, cursing at his friend under his breath Dean pushed past and headed straight for a curtained off area to the rear of the bar. He could feel eyes watching his every move and it made his skin crawl.

'Hey Deci I'm back!' he shouted as they walked through the curtains and stood in a hallway lined with cherry red wood panels. 'Honey I'm home!'

'Oh my Darling Dean how I have missed you.' Decebal appeared, clapping his hands excitedly, 'I was only just talking about you, and who is this ruggedly handsome man with you?'

'Cut the crap Deci where's Sam?' Dean snapped.

'I'm Decebal,' the demon held his hand out at Bobby, dropping it as the hunter ignored the gesture. 'Strong and silent type huh?'

'Bobby is a friend.' Dean snapped, 'where's Sam?'

'Resting comfortably,' Decebal said, 'he is feeling a little under the weather.'

'What have you done to my brother?' Dean ground out, wanting to wrap his hands around the demon's neck.

'Nothing yet, although depending on how you behave I might be tempted to soon.'

'Cut the dramatics Decebal and just take me to my brother.'

'Still so demanding I see Dean oh and tell me where is that sexy father of yours?'

'Somewhere where you can't touch him.'

'Really Dean someone should teach you some manners.' Decebal sighed, 'children are just so disrespectful.' He sighed, 'tell me Dean how is the tattoo? Do you like your little gift?'

Dean opened his mouth to speak when he started coughing; a vice like tightening around his chest squeezed his breath from him. 'What the...?'

'Oh what is wrong Dean having trouble breathing?'

'What have you done to him?' Bobby snarled as he helped Dean to sit down, not leaving his young charge's side he stared up at the demon, 'what are you doing?'

'Nothing.' Decebal smiled innocently, suddenly the tightening stopped and Dean was once again able to breath properly.

'Dean?' Bobby asked staring hard at Dean.

'M'okay, damn that hurt.' Dean muttered, 'fucking bastard, he's made the tattoo grow again.' Carefully Bobby lifted Dean's shirt to inspect the demonic body art.

'The dragon has completely encircled you, which was probably what was squeezing you.'

'Well done Bobby, go to the head of the class.' Decebal giggled, 'now I am being a bad host aren't I!'

'Where's Sam?' Dean asked between each shuddering breath.

'You are like a dog with a bone aren't you,' Decebal sighed, 'fine look at the screen.' He waved his hand and a television appeared, the screen flickered and then an image of a bedroom appeared. Lying spreadeagled on the bed was Sam, sleeping soundly, almost too soundly for Dean's liking, especially when he saw the red stripes and cuts lacing Sam's chest and stomach. 'What did you do to him?'

'Oh that ... just a little play that got out of hand.' Decebal said mentally cursing himself for forgetting to cover Sam up before he left.

'Take me to him.'

'All in good time, my boy, all in good time first we have a lot of catching up to do,' Decebal grinned mirthlessly, 'if I remember rightly you and Sam did some damage to my home last time you visited, and to myself also.'

'Obviously not enough damage, you're still here.'

'Dean, Dean, Dean what am I going to do with you?' Decebal sighed mockingly, 'perhaps I should entertain your friend while you cool off.' Decebal said a glint of mischief in his black eyes made both men shudder.

Dean gasped as the dragon tightened around Dean again, this time the images of the woman and demon moved out of position, each movement sending sharp slivers of pain slicing through Dean's muscles. Unable to catch his breath Dean stared helplessly at Bobby as blackness swirled in front of him, his hands flailing frantically at his throat and chest he slipped to the floor writhing in agony the fire started to burn inside raging through him in seconds.

'Stop it, you're killing him.' Bobby cried out.

'Hmm well we can't have him dropping dead just yet can we.' Decebal said pretending to think things through. Immediately the pressure lifted from Dean's chest, but not all of the way this time. He kept it up just enough to control the volatile young human.

'So Bobby is it?' Decebal cooed as he glided over to the hunter, 'you are gorgeous.'

'Get your perverted hands off me.' Bobby snarled flicking the stopper off his holy water; he splashed it over Decebal. The demon screamed in agony, his essence escaping from the body he possessed, it howled around the room until it disappeared.

'Dean? Come on Dude we haven't got much time.'

'Bobby?'

'I got him with some holy water, come on we have to get to Sammy before he gets himself a new meat-suit.'

---------------------

Sam watched the screen fixed on the wall by the bed, he could see Dean and Bobby arguing with Decebal. The demon had done this deliberately so that when Sam woke he would witness his brother's demise.

'Dean?' He whispered watching his brother collapse, fighting for every breath and clutching at his chest.

Then he saw Decebal moving towards Bobby, Sam's eyes widening when he saw Decebal advance on the hunter but then Bobby pulled out the holy water and Sam watched as it scorched the demon.

Stifling a laugh Sam kept watching long enough to see the body collapse and the black essence of the demon escape; at least they slowed him down a little. Now it was time for Sam to join the fray, but first he had to get out of Decebal's bed.

Desperately Sam tried to loosen the leather thongs but the more he struggled the tighter they became until they cut into his skin and blood ran down making them even stronger and tighter.

'More you fight the worse they are.' A new voice startled Sam, turning his head he saw a large man hovering near the bed end.

'Decebal?' Sam whispered his eyes widening in shock, 'new look?'

'Don't get fresh with me Samuel Winchester you know damn well what happened.' Decebal snarled angrily he brought his fist down in a jaw breaking punch snapping Sam's head back against the pillows. Blood spurting from his cut lip. 'What was in that bottle?'

'Holy water.' Sam spat out along with a globule of blood and mucous.

'And you think that it is funny?' Decebal swung again this time catching Sam's nose snapping the cartilage.

'Yeah well there was a comic element to it.' Sam shot back his voice now sounding nasal as air whistled through his fractured nose.

'Perhaps I should have let Ruby use the nails on you.' Decebal hissed, angry at a complete stranger besting him and at the smugness of the Winchester brothers. Sam sniffed and glared up at the new face of Decebal.

'Man you did pick a fugly ugly one this time.'

Decebal roared with fury and with a vicious swipe of his hands Sam found himself half-seated on the bed, invisible hands held him down and nails impaled themselves into his palms nailing him to the bedhead. Sam screamed in pain until he was hoarse, the pain too much for him to handle his mind shut down his body and his thoughts. His eyes glazed over and his head slumped forward, unconsciousness gaining the upper hand.

Decebal stood heaving breathes into his new body feeding off the strength of this one, his anger abated he stared down in horror at what he had done.

'Sammy!' the demon could hear Dean's frantic calls, he would be here any moment, he stared down again at the unconscious boy lying so deliciously in the bed, a cold smile formed on his face as he bent down tangled his fingers in the dark brown locks and tugged his head back, then kissed Sam on the lips. 'I will be back my darling pet.' He whispered into Sam's mouth, kissing him again he let go of the silky strands and watched the head slump forward before disappearing just as the doors crashed open and Dean and Bobby raced to the bed. Horrified Dean seemed transfixed at the sight before him. Nails protruded from Sam's palms, blood dripped down his hands and arms soaking the white pillow cases crimson red. Blood trickled from Sam's obviously broken nose and split lips, and his chest and stomach were a mess of red stripes and cuts.

'Damn it Bobby,' Dean whispered, 'is he?'

'He's alive Dean, we have to get those nails out.' Bobby said swallowing the rising vomit, 'before he comes too.'

'I am gonna fucking kill him over and over again Bobby!' Dean vowed as he tried to pull the nails out with his hands. Slick with blood and not completely embedded in the hollow bedhead the nails came out easily. The suctioning sound as they pulled them from Sam's hands made both hardened hunters cringe and swallow.

Wrapping strips of the sheets around Sam's hands Dean cradled his brother to him as they carefully carried him out to the car, ignoring the half-interested looks on the patrons of the bar.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

-------------------------------

**Chapter 6 Lust Hurts**

The pain-filled screams echoed through the quiet house waking all of the occupants simultaneously. 'Sammy, Sammy wake up, come on dude wake up for me.' Dean shook his brother lightly mindful of his injuries. 'Wake up dude.'

'No, no more please let me be.' Sam wept trying to pull away from the hands holding him so tightly his eyes squeezed shut and sweat mingled with his tears covering his brutalised face.

'Dean?' Bobby's gruff sleep-filled voice came from the doorway, 'you need help?'

'Thanks Bobby, but I think ... hell I dunno what to think.' Dean admitted turning his attention back to his distraught sibling.

'Call if ya need me, I'm gonna make coffee.'

'Kay.' Dean nodded his head and tried to rouse Sam once again.

'Dean?' his name came out with a soul-shuddering sob, 'Dean help me.'

'I'm here dude I'm right here.'

'Help ... Dean please where are you?'

'Oh God, Sammy I'm right here, just open your eyes for me.' Dean tried to stay calm but his own heart shattered a little more with each pain-filled scream and cry for help.

'Dean?' Sam yelled his name and shot upright, startling Dean for a moment, wildly Sam searched the room with his stare, confused at his new surroundings, 'Dean have to help Dean.'

'Sammy, hey Sammy I'm right here,' Dean said softly not wanting to startle his already skittish brother, 'Sammy look at me.'

Sam blinked and turned his head to the familiar voice at his side, 'Dean?'

'Yeah dude it's me, fuck man you gave me a fright.'

'Where?'

'Bobby's place.'

'Decebal?'

'Gone for now.' Dean admitted grudgingly, 'we got you back Sammy.'

'Tattoo?'

Dean frowned slightly at Sam's one word questions and clear confusion; brushing a hand over Sam's forehead, he felt the telltale heat of a fever working itself up. 'Damn it Sam you're burning up there dude.'

'Tattoo?' Sam persisted fumbling at Dean's chest with his heavily bandaged hands.

'Still there Sammy, don't worry bout it.'

'Dean?'

'It's okay Sam, hey; hey look at me you're going to be alright.'

'Sorry.'

'For what?'

'Going.' Sam mumbled staring at his bandaged hands as though he had only just realised they were injured. 'Hurts.'

'I'll get you some painkillers Sammy ...' Dean went to get up when Sam startled and tried to follow him, 'hey Sammy you have to stay in bed.'

'No lone.'

'Sammy?'

'No ... lone.' Sam pushed the words out, his green eyes so dark they looked black, confusion played across his face as he tried to formulate some sense of the jumbled words in his mind.

'I won't leave you, it's okay you don't have to be alone.' Dean said his tone low and soothing, he watched Sam visibly relax as he reassured him. 'Bobby's making coffee I'll just call him up to get some meds for ya.'

'Owkay.' Sam replied sniffling he laid back on the pillows and watched Dean's every move warily, terrified that if he blinked Dean would be gone and he would be back with Decebal.

'Bobby can you bring the first aid kit and some pain relief when you come up?' Dean yelled from the door, making sure that Sam could see him at all times.

'Yeah okay.' Bobby's gruff voice floated up the stairs, Dean smiled weakly and turned back to his brother, as he took a step closer to the bed, he clutched at his chest and moaned.

'Dean?' Sam cried out, watching wide-eyed as Dean dropped to his knees gasping for breath, 'Dean don't die.'

'Sammy.' Dean gasped out as the crushing of his lungs expelled his last breath, he could see the dots swimming in his vision and the blackness encroaching on his peripheral vision.

'No Dean.' Sam sobbed, his abused body and mind could no longer accept anything or any more pain, he felt himself shutting down and could do nothing to stop it. In the distance he could see Bobby helping Dean, his brother will be fine ... time for Sam to rest, to shut the door and retreat into the darkness for a while.

'No, no you don't Sam you come back here.' The gruff order startled him, a whimper escaped from his mouth as Sam fought to open his eyes and look at the one who won't let him be. 'Dammit Sam, I won't have you checking out on us not now ... Dean needs you.'

'Dean?' at the mention of his brother's name, Sam opened his eyes and stared up at the bearded face of Bobby hovering over him. 'Dean?'

'He's okay, he's resting.' Bobby said moving slightly so Sam could see the sleeping form on the bed next to him.

'Sleeping?'

'Yes he is, now Sam I need you to be strong for Dean okay can you do that?'

'Y-yes.'

'Good, that's good, now I know you can't take tablets just yet so I have an injection for pain relief for ya ... is it okay?'

'Y-yes.' Sam nodded his head his gaze moving to the small syringe in Bobby's hands, 'please.' He rolled his eyes back up to Bobby, the older man stifling a gasp when he saw the raw pain and despair in the boy's already expressive eyes. With innate gentleness that belied his gruff exterior, Bobby gave Sam the small injection of morphine and then helped him get comfortable on his side, both hands resting on the pillow in front of him.

'Th-thanks B-Bobby.' Sam slurred as the relief flooded through his abused body, easing the tension and agony.

Bobby sat back and scrubbed at his face with the heels of his hands, silently cursing John Winchester for his lack of commitment to these boys preferring to hunt the demon instead of fighting for his sons. A shudder passed through Bobby, he was not equipped to deal with any type of parenting role, and now with the brothers both suffering, with both physical and emotional pain needing someone to comfort them and he wasn't sure that he could do it enough.

'Fuck it.' He breathed standing up he strode downstairs to the phone, John Winchester was going to be a father to these two boys even if Bobby has to drag him back kicking and screaming.

-----------------------

Sam watched Dean sleep, the morphine now completely working dulled the pain to soreness in the back recesses of his mind. Dean laid on his stomach after restlessly tossing, trying to find a comfortable spot. In the moonlight Sam could see the tattoo clearly, the giant dragon encircled his chest completely, the tip of the tail curled under its snout. The scales shone in the silvery light, giving them an ethereal quality to them, the detail was unbelievable, it looked just like a real dragon had taken up residence on his brother's body. The front legs grew as Sam watched, snaking downwards covering Dean's lower back, soon the demonic artwork will cover his torso entirely.

'Hey why aren't you asleep?' Dean asked smothering a yawn, with his eyes still closed he sensed Sam's steady gaze.

'Can't.' Came the whispered reply.

Opening his eyes reluctantly Dean waited until could see his brother clearly before he spoke again, 'you okay?'

'No pain.' Sam acknowledged with a small shrug, 'hurt ... no pain.'

'Sammy ... dude you okay?' Dean asked pulling himself up to a seated position giving Sam a full view of the tattoo on his chest. A large amethyst eye stared at him nestled in the green luminous scales, sending shudders through Sam. 'Sammy?'

'Dean ... hurt.'

'No, no fine now.' Dean managed a warm smile quickly pulling on a crumpled T-shirt and covering the offending tattoo. 'Why aren't you sleeping Sammy?'

'Can't ... see too much.' Sam admitted sadly, lowering his gaze suddenly ashamed, he could meet Dean's steady one.

'Talk to me Sammy please.' Dean asked not wanting to enter into an epic chick flick moment but saw no other option.

Sam took a deep breath and pushed himself up, wincing at the pressure on his damaged hands, but managed to scoot up into a sitting position that didn't hurt too much.

Dean blinked at Sam and tried not to let his distress at his brother's appearance show on his face. Black, purple, and blue bruises started to form across Sam's cheekbones, his left eye swollen and blood shot. His nose reset and tapped though still swollen and covered in spongy looking bruises. His lower lip split and sore-looking still had dried blood encrusted on it. The Winchester siblings sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, each taking in the various injuries and causes of pain on the other. Dean's gaze finally rested on Sam's torn chest, a large gauze square covered the worst of the welts, protecting the newly stitched skin, but the implication was still there.

The worst for Dean to see was Sam's hands; he thought that the first time was bad enough for Sam but ... for him to have to go through it again, impaled with nails in his palms for a second time... Dean had to wonder if Sam was ever going to recover this time.

Sam fidgeted slightly under Dean's scrutiny but said nothing, he kept his own gaze fixed on Dean's tattoo, and he could see the staring eye, even with Dean wearing a T-shirt. He knew that Dean would sit and wait for him to talk and he appreciated it but Sam also knew that Dean's patience only ever lasted for so-long before the questions erupt from him in quick-fire succession.

Swallowing down on the utter helplessness and shame he felt Sam lifted his head slightly, tears threatened to spill over as he saw the look on Dean's face.

'I – I ... wanted ... to.' Sam stopped clearly frustrated with his own ineptitude in getting his words to string together in a coherent manner.

'Hey Sammy, take your time ... we're not going anywhere.'

'Wanted to help you,' Sam started stare at the window, not wanting to see the pity and loathing that will surely appear on Dean's face after he hears everything. 'R-Ruby d-drugged me.'

Dean opened his mouth to chide Sam about being so gullible but the look Sam wore silenced his words and stay quiet waiting for him to continue on his own terms.

'Sh-she w-was a ... d-dominat...trix.' Sam stumbled over the word, heaving a sigh of relief when he eventually got it out. 'D-Deci g-gave m-me to her.'

'He what?'

'Tol-told her to d-do wh-what she wanted.' Sam whispered so softly that Dean had to lean forward to hear him properly. 'Sh-she did things to me Dean ... but I d-didn't give in, d-didn't submit.'

'That's my boy.' Dean breathed trying to ease the tension in the room, it was so palpable that a knife could slice through it easily.

'Sh-she put a noose around my neck, she had me on my knees next to the bed but stretched ... me out so my, my arms were tied on ... then she tied ropes to my ankles and pulled them apart. I – I couldn't move. Sh-she took me from behind ... I – I was gagged and couldn't ... then – then she – she ... got out nails and a – a – a hammer.' Sam's words tumbled over each other as he finally managed to string them together but he found them still nonsensical to his ear.

'Sammy...'

'Sh-she was going to ... I couldn't Dean, I remembered everything from before an' – and no, no, no more please no more.' Sam sobbed his long frame shook violently from head to toe, ignoring the pain Sam started to pound his head against the wall, his tears, shame and fears came back haunting him in tidal waves of emotion.

'Sammy, hey Sammy look at me.' Dean appeared next to him, cradling Sam's face in his hands he made him stop and look at Dean, 'what she did, what Decebal did or implied ... Sam listen to me.' Dean snapped a little angrier than he intended a flash of guilt died as quickly as it appeared, he had to get through to Sam now before he lost his brother forever. 'Sam listen to me, you are not at fault. None of this is your fault. Decebal is a fucked up demonic psychopath who gets off on sexual torture and mind games. You are his victim nothing else ... you did not cause any of this.'

'I'm dirty Dean, look at me, I'm stained.' Sam wept refusing to accept the truth.

'Sam, listen to me ... there is nothing there.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sam?'

'You mean that?'

'Yeah you know I do why?'

'You called me Sam.' Sam breathed out; the shock of not being called Sammy calmed him considerably. 'You called me Sam.'

'Yeah well don't get used to it.' Dean answered gruffly, but deep inside he heaved a sigh of relief and swallowed down on the threatening tears. 'So we do have one problem.'

'What?' Sam hiccuped relieved that the tension between them for now anyway.

'How you gonna have a shower dude?' Dean raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously at Sam. 'You look like King Tut's Mummy.'

'Gee thanks for the visual Dean,' Sam winced when he saw his bandaged hands and chest, almost as if it was for the first time.

'Okay so we need to truss you up a bit more so you don't get your hands wet, I can take the big one off ya chest coz Bobby used some of that second skin crap over your stitches and cuts, the stitches are dissolvable ones ... it's waterproof.'

'Ah okay ... Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'Thanks.'

--------------------

Bobby paced the living room his muscles wound up too tightly for him to sit down, 'your sons need you John just how much plainer do you need it?'

'I can't come Bobby ... I just can't.'

'Why the fuck not?' Bobby all-but screamed the question out, 'John ... Dean's tattoo is killing him bit by bit, it's growing and crushing his lungs, I have no idea on how much longer he'll last.'

'Sammy can...'

'John we just rescued Sam, now I aint gonna gloss anything over, you just listen to me John Winchester. That freak of a demon he gave Sam to a dominatrix who ... who did these things to him that no sane man should experience ... she broke him John and then that Decebal got him back ... he beat him up really badly, sliced his chest and stomach up with a whip, broke his nose and I think fractured a cheekbone.' Bobby paused waiting for his words to sink in before finishing the litany of Sam's injuries. The only indication he had of John still listening was his ragged breathing coming through the phone connection. 'John he nailed Sam to the bedhead, he smashed him up and then broke him all over again.'

'Sammy?' John whispered, Bobby could hear the heavy emotion brimming over in that one word John uttered.

'Dammit John, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but I can't do this, they are your sons they need you.'

'I'm ... ah, I'm about a day away, tell ... tell my boys I'm coming back.' John said before breaking the connection. Tears ran unbidden down his rugged face as he saw the injuries Sam endured last time and now ... originally he didn't want to come back and have Decebal use him against his sons again like he did last time but now it didn't matter. 'Get a grip Winchester.' He ordered himself, swiping at his tears he started to pack, intending on going via the roadhouse to see if Ash had any information about the tattoo. He hadn't been back since ... since Jo got herself mixed up in the mess, time to mend a lot more fences that John Winchester would ever admit need fixing.

-----------------

'Are Sam and Dean with you?' Jo asked when she saw the hunter walk through into the bar. Her voice catching on Sam's name.

'No, no they're at Bobby's place.' John said avoiding Jo's intense gaze, 'your mom around?'

'Here John.' Ellen said coming around the bar, she took one look at the man and hugged him tightly, not caring at how embarrassed he was at the open affection.

Jo chewed her lip and then slunk back into the living quarters at the back she called home, seeing John was too much as the memories came rushing back in full technicolour.

She listened leaning against the wall, hidden by the shadows, of how that monster had gotten to Sam again, did all of those horrible things to him. And then, what he did to Dean, a living tattoo? Jo felt the tears stinging the backs of her eyes; she knew that she should feel something, something for Dean especially. But she was numb, inside and out, she couldn't get warm now, the only thing that came close to thawing her icy interior was a drink. Her head picked up as John started to talk about Sam again, Sam it was all his fault. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been raped, she wouldn't have been abused, and she wouldn't feel like the true ice queen now.

Swallowing the rising bile at the mention of his name, Jo moved closer to the bar door, listening intently waiting for John to say where the boys were.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER 7 Look what they did to my song ma!'**

Jo finished writing the note and left it on her bed for her mother; she basically knew how to get to Bobby's, but decided to lift a car and follow John just to make sure.

Shoving a full bottle of Vodka in her bag, Jo cast one last look around her room and then slipped out the back door. She heard the low rumble of voices coming from the bar even though it was no longer open for the night.

Taking a deep cleansing breath in the night air Jo moved quietly through the car park, a couple of cars abandoned by drivers too drunk to drive, smiling she jumped in the front seat of one and went to feel around for the wires to hot wire it when she saw the keys still in the ignition.

Smiling at her good luck and not really thinking too much about it she scooted down in the seat a little so she could wait and watch for John to leave.

-----------

'You sure about this Ash?' John growled disbelievingly.

'As far as I can man.' Ash drawled flicking his hair over his shoulder he regarded the hunter with a slightly blood shot stare, 'but Dean has to do it exactly the way it is written and in that exact order or it aint gonna work.'

'Thanks.' John mumbled shoving the treasured piece of paper into his jacket pocket, 'anymore information on Decebal?'

'Yeah well that is a different story altogether, that dude is one seriously evil demon, he is worse than an incubus. He gains power from pain caused by sex and pain, the more he inflicts the stronger he becomes.'

'I could've told you that.'

'What you don't know is that ... this Decebal he has direct links to the higher levels.'

'Meaning?'

'Since you guys tangled with him last time he has moved upwards, taking over from the other ... dude he's stronger now than the yellow-eyed bastard, and gaining strength constantly. Especially since he's hooked himself up with a dominatrix and her dungeon.'

'That's who he gave Sam to.'

'Dude he's freaking sick, but hey you already know.'

'What do you know Ash?' John growled menacingly.

'Nothing dude, just what I found in the research ... with my magic fingers doin' the walkin' on the keys, making music dude.'

John opened his mouth to snap a retort worthy of Dean's repertoire, but instead simply shook his head and walked away. Ash watched John walk away a smirk forming on his face and his eyes flashed black for a second before he sauntered back to his room.

'John.' Ellen's throaty voice broke through his guilt ridden musings as he finished his beer and stood to leave.

'Ellen look I'm sorry about everything, what happened with that girl Jess, and then with Jo I really am sorry.'

'Wow.' Ellen said genuinely surprised.

'What?' John grumbled his glare darkening.

'Nothing, just wow thanks for the apology not needed but thanks.' She said before smiling up at her old friend, 'you flying solo these days or still?'

'On my own as always.' John said a hint of regret threaded through his words.

'Oh, do you have to go now?' Ellen asked wrapping her arms around John's neck she pulled him down into a deep sensual kiss.

'Ellen I ah ...'

'Sh John, it's just us, no one else is around.' Ellen said running the tip of her tongue across his lips, 'just us.'

'Ellen I have to ... what's wrong with me?' John asked swaying slightly he blinked owlishly at Ellen as she seemed to suddenly change and morph into another woman.

'Ellen?'

'Sorry Lover, Ellen is rather indisposed.'

'Who?' John asked his knees buckling as he collapsed to the floor striking his head on the bar as he fell.

'Just me lil darlin'' Ruby grinned crouching down next to John she ran her fingernail down his cheek leaving a blood trail in its wake. 'Time to play Johnny boy, time to see what your son enjoyed at my hands. I have a feeling you're gonna be pleasantly surprised ... nope scratch that painfully surprised.' She giggled waving her hand at the winged demons hovering in the darkened room, 'bring him.' She ordered, 'I have one more stop to make.'

Whistling happily Ruby strode out of the roadhouse and headed towards one of the cars remaining in the carpark.

-------------

Standing in front of the mirror Dean stared in horror at his body, the giant tattoo covered torso completely. From his shoulder blades to his hips, the dragon now covered every inch of bare skin front and black. The only really, interesting thing was that it was only the dragon now, the demon and the woman disappeared off the body-art. Breathing slowly and deeply he moved away from the mirror and turned the shower on as hot as he could stand it. The heat from the water doing nothing to ease the chill in his bones. His muscular body shook with the silent sobs, his tears mingled with the steamy jets of water as he finally let his emotions explode.

His grief for Sam and the loss of his last remnants of innocence ripped so violently from him, his grief for himself and the fact that this maybe the thing that finally kills him, he grieved for their father and his continued stubborn resistance to his son's needs especially Sam's. His grief twisted and grew, changing into self-loathing and guilt. He could save Sam, his Dad, Jo or anyone Decebal touched all because that freak of a demon lusted after him. a shudder past through him, tensing his lean legs and hips, demon lust made him feel physically ill.

A muffled cry brought Dean back to his reality and after quickly drying off and dressing he ran back to the bedroom he shared with Sam. 'Sammy?' he called finding Sam's bed empty. 'Sammy where the hell?'

'Dean?' Sam cried out, his voice hoarse and scratchy sounding.

'Sammy? Oh God Sammy what is it?' Dean found Sam huddled between the two beds, his bandaged hands stained red. 'What happened dude?'

'Blood, so much blood.' Sam whispered, 'I saw ... vision ... Dad ... blood.' Sam shook his head trying to clear his confusion.

'Deep breathes Sammy, deep breathes.' Dean coached his distraught brother back from the brink after an apparent vision. Helping him up Dean guided Sam to the bed and sat him down before taking a seat next to him, 'what happened Sammy?'

'Vision.'

'And?'

'Dad, I saw Dad in Ruby's dungeon, he – he was standing next to her while she sat on her throne.' Sam rambled his thoughts still to fractured to make complete sense, 'he had a collar and chain on ... Jo sat her feet ... Decebal licking blood off ... pain so much pain ... betrayal ... Ash ... Ellen need help ... pain ... blood Dean so much blood can't get it off me.'

'Sammy slow down and take a few breathes before you pass out.' Dean counselled his younger brother, 'okay you saw Dad and Jo with Ruby? Prisoners?'

'I – I don't know, I think so.'

'Okay and then Decebal feeding off who?'

'You.' Sam said simply, 'Ash and Ellen need us Dean they are ... Decebal and Ruby were at the roadhouse.'

'Damn it, okay Sammy I want you to sit back against the pillows for me please?'

'Owkay.'

Dean glanced at his brother worried about his sudden compliance but had to swallow it down when he saw the blood seeping from his hands. 'Sammy what happened to your hands?'

'I – I don't remember.' Sam said staring down at the ruined bandages with a curious stare.

Shaking his head Dean stood up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a bowl of warm water and some soft cloths. Tenderly he undid the bandages and tossed them in a plastic bag, then dipping a face-washer in the warm water he cleaned the puncture wounds. Wincing inwardly when he saw the crusted entry and exit points. 'Damn it, they're not healing.' Dean mumbled wincing he felt the tightening of his tattoo, 'not now.' He muttered pushing the sensation to the back of his mind; he had to tend to Sam first.

Using just the pad of his index finger Dean applied antiseptic cream to Sam's hands, gently massaging the ointment into the infected skin before redressing them with clean bandages, 'there we go good as new.' Dean grinned rolling his eyes up to look at Sam's face, 'hey Sammy you in there dude?'

'Huh? Oh yeah sorry Dean.' Sam blinked and stared down at his freshly bandaged hands, flexing them slightly, 'thanks.'

'It's nothing, so feeling better?'

'Ah yeah thanks, Dean we have to get to the roadhouse.' Sam said urgently, 'Ash and Ellen.'

'Whoa there Haley Joe, you're not going anywhere until I finish checking the rest of your injuries.'

'Dean!'

'Sammy!' Dean stared Sam down, and got his way forcing his younger brother to sit still while he painstakingly checked each wound individually.

Sam endured the fussing in impatient silence; he could see everything happening in his head just when he tried to explain it he couldn't. The main thing he could tell Dean was the fact that their Dad and Jo looked happy with Ruby.

'Okay you're not going anywhere.' Dean declared, 'I mean it Sam.'

'And who's gonna stop me?'

'Try and get past me.' Dean said evenly.

'Don't make me Dean!'

'You're not going, Bobby and I will check out the roadhouse.'

'I'm not staying here alone Dean I'm coming don't make me leave you behind.'

'Boys!' Bobby broke the argument up appearing in the doorway, 'I can hear you downstairs what's wrong?'

'We have to get to the roadhouse now Bobby.'

'Sam is not well enough to go anywhere Bobby.' The two brothers spoke simultaneously neither willing to give an inch.

'Boys.' Bobby yelled again, 'Sam why do we have to get to the roadhouse?'

'I had a vision ... Ash and Ellen need us now.'

'Okay Dean?'

'His hands have been bleeding Bobby, he's got an infection, and a temperature he's not well enough to go anywhere.'

'And you are?' Sam sniped, 'tell me painted man has the dragon started on your legs yet?'

'Enough, you're both staying put.' Bobby declared.

'What no! Bobby we have to get over there.' Sam protested.

'Nope, I'm going you two are going to stay here and if I have to cuff your asses to your beds I will. Neither one of you is well enough to leave this house,' Bobby put his hands up to silence the burgeoning protests from both Winchesters. 'Ah, no Dean you're barely standing and breathing without the tattoo getting to you now, and Sam you can't even stand up without help and I agree with Dean you have a temperature but I agree with you too Sam, Dean is not in any condition to go anywhere until we get that tattoo fixed.'

'Bobby!' both exclaimed together.

Bobby pulled two pairs of cuffs out from behind his back and held them in front of the brothers, 'what's it to be boys?'

Sam sat back down on his bed and stared at the floor; Dean moved to his own bed and laid back against the pillows, glaring defiantly at Bobby. The older hunter grinned and chuckled to himself as he watched the two of them sulk.

Though not liking to leave the brothers alone and vulnerable, Bobby sighed and left them alone shutting the door behind them, he chuckled all of the way downstairs a plan forming in his thoughts as he went.

-----------

'It's all your fault Sammy.' Dean grumbled rolling onto his side facing away from Sam.

'Yeah right Dean, I'm not stopping you from going, but you can't stop me from going either.'

'Dude that doesn't make any sense.'

'Dean.'

'What?'

'Did you see what just happened?' Sam asked Dean a grin pulling on the ends of his lips.

'What?'

'Dude Bobby just locked us in our bedroom like we're kids or something and he was laughing at us.'

'Oh he is so dead!' Dean exclaimed going to stand up and go find Bobby when a wave of dizziness flooded through him and he had to sit down to catch his breath.

'Dean?' Sam asked watching his brother drop back on the bed suddenly.

'I ah have to go.' Dean mumbled standing slowly he shuffled out of the room leaving a stunned Sam staring after him.

'Dean!' Sam called when he didn't get any response he managed to clamber to his feet and lurched towards the door, suddenly realising just how weak he really was. 'Dean!'

He called again when he saw Dean disappearing downstairs.

Sweating with the effort Sam managed to get to the top of the stair just in time to see Dean pull a gun on Bobby. 'Dean don't!' Sam cried out swaying precariously on the top step.

'Sam stay there.' Bobby yelled holding his hand up in a stop sign hoping Sam would listen to him he kept his gaze fixed on Dean. 'Dean son why don't you put the gun down.'

'I can't do that.' Dean mumbled, his toneless voice sounding less like Dean's own.

'Why?'

'I – I have to go.' Dean said levelling the gun at Bobby's chest. 'I am needed.'

'Who needs you Dean?' Bobby asked calmly, feeling partially relieved for deciding to call for help and not leave the brothers alone.

'Decebal he needs me.'

'Why?'

'I am his.' Dean mumbled raising his chin slightly he stared at Bobby, 'help me.' he cried out in a strangled voice, with a trembling hand he dropped the gun, his inner turmoil showing on his face as he fought to regain control.

'Dean you're strong you can fight this.' Bobby said keeping his voice low he enunciated his words and spoke slowly as though he was talking to a small child. Inwardly he raged as he watched the tattoo staining more of Dean's body before him.

'Dean think of Sam he needs you.'

'I – I have to go.' Dean lifted the gun but could barely hold it up his strength wanning rapidly.

'Dean?' a whispered cry from the top of the stairs made Dean drop the gun and turn to stare at Sam, his eyes widening when he saw a shadow standing behind his brother.

'Sammy watch out.' He called but a shadowed pair of hands rested on Sam's shoulders for a few seconds before shoving him viciously.

Bobby pushed past the weakening Dean to try to stop Sam's fall but he was too late and Sam tumbled bonelessly down the short staircase.

'Did you really think you could hide from me forever you luscious thing you?' Decebal appeared directly in front of Dean, 'oh my darling, what have they done to you?'

'Fuck off.' Dean ground out trying to push past the demon to reach his fallen brother.

'Not so quick darling you're mine, body, and everlasting soul.' Decebal grabbed Dean and held him tight against his chest, 'ooh I have missed this.'

'Get a life.' Dean grumbled and tried valiantly to break the demon's grip but the last thing he saw was Sam's face filled with fear, pain, and utter despair before he lapsed into unconsciousness. Decebal laughed blew a kiss at Sam and then disappeared taking Dean with him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER 6 Come out, come out wherever you are.**

Bobby eased Sam down on the couch and checked his injuries carefully, 'damn Sam looks like you dodged a bullet this time, and aside from some new bruises I can't see any new injuries.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked trying to concentrate on what Bobby was saying, 'where's Dean?'

'I'm sorry Sam but Decebal he...'

'No, no, no it's not happening!'

'What Sam what's not happening?'

'My vision.' Sam mumbled lifting his face up to look at Bobby, he blinked back the tears and cleared his throat a little, 'I saw Decebal feeding off Dean, there was so much blood and I saw Dad and Jo.'

'Where were they Sam?'

'With Ruby the dominatrix.'

'Were they?'

Sam shook his head miserably, 'they looked happy Bobby they, they have them entranced.'

'Damn it all, okay first things you said we had to help Ash and Ellen?'

'Yeah, ah Dad and Jo were snatched at the roadhouse.'

'Okay son I hate doing this to you but...'

'Just help me out to the car Bobby.' Sam said handing him the impala keys.

'Something you want to tell me about?' Bobby asked eying the keys warily.

'Not going to let Dean drive and kill himself, so I got them when he was fussing with my hands.'

'Even with holes in your hands ... dang you boys are good.' Bobby grinned 'okay let's get this show on the road.' Carefully he helped Sam sit upright first and then grabbing one of the heavy winter coats from a pile near the door, Bobby wrapped Sam up in it before helping him to stand.

'Bobby ...'

'Nope we do it my way or I cuff your ass to your bed.' Bobby warned snagging a blanket under his arm, 'you ready or you just gonna start imitating a gold fish?'

Sam snapped his mouth shut and let Bobby help him out to the impala the short trip from the house to the car exhausting him but he rallied enough to slide into passenger side, let Bobby tuck the blanket around his legs before bucking the seat belt.

'Stay put.' Bobby said his voice sounding gruff but the grin took the edge off.

'As if I'm going anywhere.' Sam mumbled, 'trussed up like a turkey dinner.'

'Yeah well to a certain Dom and demon you are a turkey dinner.' Bobby shot back as he hurried back to the house to get a few extra things.

'Ya know you've been hanging around Dean too long.' Sam yelled after him. Sighing heavily he slid down the seat a little more so he could rest his head on the back of the seat, automatically folding his long legs to accommodate the small space. A coughing spasm hit just as he got comfortable desperately he tried to cover it up not wanting Mr Mom number two hovering. As the spasm eased, Sam pulled his hand away from his mouth and stared at the white bandage in dismay. This time the blood spatter didn't come from his hand. Sliding the offending sight under the blanket, he gasped for breath and closed his eyes. Not wanting to acknowledge this new problem, not yet.

'Okay Sam we ready?' Bobby asked sliding into the driver's seat he turned to gauge the health of his passenger, 'damn Sam you're too pale we're going back inside.'

'No, no Bobby please just drive I'll be fine I just need to rest.' Sam protested wheezily, 'just tired.'

'Okay but if you cark it I aint hanging around for Dean to bust me to hell and back again.'

'Just drive Bobby.' Sam said with a small smile, 'but please no mullet rock.'

'Huh?'

'Don't worry.' Sam uttered as he felt sleep calling him from the recesses of his mind, unable to stay away any longer he let his eyes close and finally felt his breathing ease slightly.

'Hang tight Sam.' Bobby whispered as he pulled out of the lot, driving the impala a lot more carefully than his old truck, knowing full well if anything happened to Dean's 'babies' he will be six feet under, Sam first and then the car itself. Bobby grinned to himself and settled back as he drove towards the roadhouse mindful of the traffic and the speed limits.

--------------------

Dean groaned and slitted his eyes open, he could remember arguing with Sam and then Decebal appearing. 'Fuck!' He exclaimed trying to sit up. Angrily he pulled at his bonds but the more he struggled the tighter they became. Now fully aware Dean finally took in his new surroundings. Displayed spread-eagled on a large bed, naked and exposed to whoever came into the room. A noose around his neck prevented him from lifting his head off the mattress prickled at his throat.

'Ah so how is my pet doing this morning?' Decebal asked appearing suddenly at the foot of the bed. 'So whatcha think you like the new meat-suit?' Decebal turned around posing like a model. 'Six feet tall, blonde and so heavenly muscular I think he's hmm let me think oh yeah twenty three years old.'

'You're sick.' Dean muttered thickly, turning his face towards the wall he refused to look at the new version of Decebal.

'Look at me Dean.' Decebal hissed reaching down he gripped Dean's left ankle and twisted it cruelly feeling the tautness of the tendons ready to snap.

Dean gritted his teeth and kept focused on the same spot on the wall; he conjured an image of Sam in his mind and hardened his resolve to return to him and to keep his baby brother safe.

Snarling Decebal wrenched his ankle completely making Dean scream out in agony, hearing the tendons pop as they snapped under the force. 'Bastard.' Dean screamed his back arching with the pain.

'Look at me.' Decebal snarled as he reached down for dean's other ankle, 'or I will hobble you forever.'

Dean slowly turned his head back to glare down at Decebal swallowing hard on the rising bile.

'You never told me what you think of my new meat suit.' Decebal pouted perching himself down on the edge of the bed, his fingers tracing along the fast swelling ankle.

'Bit young for you isn't he?' Dean ground out.

'Oh but I was thinking of young Sam he's the same age isn't he?'

'You fucking bastard.' Dean screamed straining with renewed strength against the ropes holding him tight especially the noose. 'Let me up and we'll really see what I think of your new meat suit.'

'Oh my dear boy calm down before you have a stroke.' Decebal said in a patronising tone, 'you are here for the long haul. But tell me where oh where is young Sammy, he's not where he should be.'

Dean stopped straining as he heard the words, not where he should be, laughter bubbled up his throat, 'somewhere where you will never find him.'

'Stop laughing Dean.' Decebal snapped his assumed face infused with red rage he lashed out at Dean striking blows to all parts of his exposed body but Dean kept on laughing unable to stop as his hysteria took hold. Sam was safe, thank you Bobby!

Unable to break Dean Decebal pulled back and stared down at the fresh bruises and cuts mingling with the colours of the dragon, the tattoo now covering Dean's slim hips. 'How would Sammy feel if you died laughing at his expense?' Decebal flung the words at Dean with little result, he tightened his fist ready to strike again when he stopped and instead stood with his hands raised over Dean, pushing them together.

Dean's breath left his body in one long gasp as the dragon tightened around him, squeezing his life out and into the ether. Gasping Dean fixed his gaze on Decebal as his vision blurred and had tiny white dots dancing in front of his eyes. 'I win.' He pushed out with a last breath his face now white with a bluish tinge to his lips.

'No!' Decebal screamed and pulled his hands away before Dean stopped breathing that was too close, he could not allow himself to be goaded like that again. Disappearing from the room, he left Dean desperately gasping for breath and clinging to whatever consciousness remained in him.

Lying back on the mattress he let the tears finally fall, his whole body ached interminably but his left ankle was on fire.

'Sammy.' He whispered his brother's name as a mantra to calm himself down, amazed that the reaper wasn't standing over him Dean let himself succumb to the numbness of unconsciousness just as the door swung open and his father shuffled into the room.

'Dean?' John whispered bending over the bed he ran a finger down Dean's face, 'Dean?'

'Five more minutes Dad.' Dean murmured in an automatic response.

Smiling John ran his finger down the length of Dean's body, taking in the new bruises and cuts and the garish form of the dragon entwining itself around his body. 'Dean?' John asked again as he reached the swollen left ankle pausing there he stroked his long callused fingers over the swelling, 'time to wake up son the Master needs you.' Wrapping his fingers around Dean's ankle he squeezed viciously and watched as his eldest son was jerked back to consciousness by the flames igniting once again from the instant pain. Screaming Dean tried to sit up but the noose tightened and he fell back onto the mattress dazed and sobbing in pain.

'Real men don't cry.' John hissed 'I always knew that you were the girly one, not Sam he is just an overgrown baby but you're the girl Dean. Too weak to fight back, cries like a little bitch and always on heat.'

'Dad?' Dean croaked as he tried to focus on one of the two John Winchesters he could see. 'What ... what's wrong Dad?'

'Nothing's wrong with me, except that I got lumbered with two pansy-assed cry-baby sons who can't stand a little pain.'

'No Dad not you.' Dean whispered in dismay when he saw the blank look in his father's eyes contrasting with the look of disgust twisting his handsome face.

'Oh quit sooking cry-baby the Master requires your presence.' John undid the ropes holding Dean down but left the noose around his neck, reaching down he physically hauled his son off the bed and forced him to stand on his wrecked ankle, holding the rope tightly in his hand John pushed Dean to start moving forward.

'Walk.'

'I – I can't he broke my ankle.' Dean said through clenched teeth.

'I said walk.' John snarled and shoved Dean hard between his shoulder blades forcing him to either walk or fall forward onto his face.

Limping heavily and using the wall for support Dean moved slowly along the passageway desperately trying to think of a way to get through to his father. 'Dad I – I know that you're in there somewhere, please we need you. I need you.'

'Shut the fuck up and keep walking.' John pushed him again this time Dean was unable to stop himself and he tumbled face down, the wind knocked from his lungs as he collided with the hard floor. John tightened his grip on the rope and raised his fist ready to strike Dean but when he saw his son's pale bruised face and the unbridled fear in his eyes John hesitated something felt so wrong. 'Dean?' He whispered blinking furiously he shook his head realising that he had his eldest cowering beneath him waiting for the strike.

'Dad?' Dean whispered not daring to say anything else as he watched the internal struggle play out on John's face.

'Oh god Dean I am so sorry.' John said dropping the rope and lowering his fist, 'what have I done?'

'Dad, it's okay, we're going to be okay.'

'I have to get you out of here.' John said holding his hand out to help Dean up.

'I – I can't Dad, he broke my ankle.' Dean mumbled, 'I let him get a drop on me.'

'You and me both son.' John said ruefully, 'okay, so we have to work out a way to get you out without too much notice, not easy if you can't walk.'

'Nice understatement there Dad.' Dean quipped, 'you said that Decebal wanted me for something?'

'Yes, I – I was to bring you to him using whatever force necessary.' John said unable to meet Dean's gaze, 'what I said back there Dean ...'

'Don't sweat it Dad, Decebal has a habit of making you say things you don't mean.' Dean brushed the hurt aside and forced himself to focus on their current situation. 'Help me up Dad please?'

John gripped Dean's forearms and helped him to a standing position his left foot held delicately off the floor. 'He's going to start getting suspicious if we don't do something.'

'Take me to him Dad; we still have to find out where Jo is and what exactly Decebal is up too.'

'Your ankle Dean I don't think it's a good idea.'

'I'll lean on you until we get there; it's the only way for now Dad.' Moving slowly John took the bulk of Dean's weight as he helped him down the passage pausing only when they stopped at the ornate set of doors. 'Sorry son.' John whispered letting go of Dean he took the rope in his hand and forced himself to empty his mind and act as though he was still under the demon's influence.

'What took so long?' Decebal sneered when he saw John push Dean through the doors, the young prisoner skidding to a halt at the end of his rope, literally. 'Were you being a bad little boy for your daddy?'

'Go fuck yourself.' Dean mumbled trying to push himself up to a kneeling position when Decebal planted his foot on his back and forced him down to the floor again.

'I kind of like having you splayed out like this in front of me,' Decebal smiled and then turned his attention to John, 'you have done well for your first test go back to your mistress now.'

'Yes Master.' John said tonelessly risking a quick glance to his son; he backed out of the room not wanting to anger the demon further for Dean's sake.

------------------------

'Sam? Son we're here.' Bobby said gently shaking Sam's shoulder, after three attempts Sam opened his eyes and focused on Bobby, trying to remember why he was behind the wheel of the impala and not Dean.

'Bobby?' He croaked out, licking his dry lips he stared blearily at the ramshackle roadhouse in front of them. 'Dean?'

'Decebal has him, remember Sam we've come to help Ash and Ellen and then ...'

'We go after Decebal.' Sam finished for him, memories of the last day coming back to haunt him.

'You okay to come with me or want to stay here?' Bobby asked unsure of how Sam was feeling about all of this.

'Come,' Sam said pushing himself upright a little more, 'gotta use the bathroom anyway.'

'Okay but no overdoing it,' Bobby warned rushing around to the passenger side door, he helped Sam out of the car and waited for the young man to regain his balance. 'Sam?'

'I'm okay Bobby just give me a sec.' Sam said swallowing a couple of times against the tickle in his throat. 'Damn thirst.'

'Take it easy Sam, first things first we get you inside and out of this wind.' Bobby said as the wind started to pick up around them sending a chill down the spines of both men.

After seemingly ages, Bobby managed to manoeuvre Sam into the bar and got him seated before he drew his gun and checked the deserted building. 'Be careful Bobby.' Sam called softly, his own gun clutched as tightly as possible in his right hand; blood seeped through the bandages again.

When ten minutes had passed Sam started to lever himself up onto his feet, something was wrong he could feel it, lurching forward he managed to get to the bar before his knees started to buckle, bracing himself on the wooden bar he pulled himself along towards the private entrance.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Bobby demanded as he came back into the bar and found Sam struggling to stay conscious let alone walking.

'What ... took ... so ... long?' Sam asked, 'worried...'

'Sit down before you fall down.' Bobby said pushing a stool behind Sam, gratefully the younger hunter sat down and rested his burning head on the cool wood of the bar.

Wordlessly Bobby went behind it and found a bottle of water, going back he gently lifted Sam up to rest against his chest, grunting under the unexpected weight and lifted the open bottle up for Sam to sip from.

'Thanks.' Sam rasped relishing the cool fluid running down his raw throat. 'Ellen?'

'Big lump on her head but overall she's okay just fighting mad, she's tending to Ash and then she'll be right out.'

'Ash?'

'That's what took so long, finding him ... he was tied up in the cellar, hidden unconscious behind boxes, we had to haul his ass back upstairs before we could check him out.'

'Okay?'

'Yeah he is,' Bobby frowned with Sam's one-word questions, 'listen Sam you need to rest son.'

'No, no we need to find out what happened ...' Sam shook his head and instantly regretted it. 'Argh hurts so much Bobby make it stop.' He pushed the words out as another coughing attack started, this time Bobby saw the blood stained mucous erupt from Sam's mouth.

'Ah shit Sammy what the hell did that freak do to you?'

'It's Sam.' Sam said roughly trying catch his breath. 'don't feel so good.'

'Come on you're lying down if you like it or not.' Bobby said his worry deepening when Sam didn't offer any argument and let the older man help him into the private quarters area, easing Sam down onto the couch Bobby lifted his legs up and made him as comfortable as possible. 'I got your meds in the car I'll be right back.'

'Bobby?'

'Yeah Sam?'

'Thanks.'

'Don't ... don't mention it.' Bobby ducked his head hiding his eyes under his ever-present baseball cap and jogged out to the car.

'Oh God Sam?' Ellen gasped when she took in Sam's gaunt appearance, the fading bruises and welts but especially the bloodstained bandages wrapped around his hands.

'Ellen?' Sam rasped opening his eyes slightly he stared at the woman hovering next to him. 'Ellen?'

'It's okay Sam you rest.'

'They got Dean.' Sam mumbled as sleep took him captive again.

'Bobby ... he's not getting any better is he?' Ellen asked as she turned to face the man entering her living room.

'Dunno what it is Ellen, his hands are showing no signs of healing, he's got an infection and a temperature, the welts on his stomach are not scabbing properly and now he's coughing up ... bloodstained muck.'

'What did that thing do to him?' Ellen mused moving away slightly while Bobby got some medication into Sam, mainly through injections. 'That thing has Jo.'

'And Dean and John,' Bobby sighed heavily, 'I honestly don't know what to think I only heard about what happened to them the last two times but seeing this up close...'

Bobby choked off his words feeling the unaccustomed emotions bubbling to the surface, 'I aint never seen damage done like this before and yet they still keep surviving.'

'Winchester stubbornness.' Ellen smiled softly brushing Sam's hair from his eyes, 'pure unadulterated stubbornness.'

'Must be.'

'Coffee?' Ellen asked staring at her old friend, 'you look like crap.'

'Well thanks for the compliment.' Bobby grinned back, 'coffee be great.' He followed Ellen into the kitchen after making sure that Sam was asleep.

Sam moaned and tried to get comfortable, he could hear the voices in the background but they were just noises, 'Hey Sammy come on dude wake up.'

'No Dean wanna sleep go way.'

'Nah uh time get up lazy bones we got some serious stuff to get done today.'

'Go way.'

'Nope not gonna happen, geeze Sammy come on, you were the one bugging me about going sledding yesterday.'

'Sledding?'

'Yeah come on sleepy get your ass outta bed, if we don't do it now then Dad will want to go and this will be our last chance.'

'Owkay, don't want daddy to get mad.' Sammy said pushing the blanket away he stood up and smiled at his older brother, 'gee Dean you getting shorter?'

'Nah string bean you're getting' taller, talk about it, kids these days born with steroids in em.'

'Sam?' Bobby called urgently as he came back into the living room and saw Sam making his way to a door only he could see.

'Hey Dean do you think daddy will be mad going without him?' Sammy asked frowning.

'Nah he's still asleep, come on slow poke.'

'Sam son where are you going?'

'Sledding with Dean, be back later daddy promise be good for Dean.' Sam smiled.

Gently Bobby gripped the younger man's shoulders and guided him back to the couch, 'sorry son but you're sick and not allowed out in the snow.'

'Not fair, Dean said I could go, he's waiting for me.' Sam pouted.

'I know but that's the rules Sam, Dean will just have to wait.'

'Mmm sleepy daddy.' Sam whispered his eyes sliding shut again he wrapped his longer fingers around Bobby's, 'don't go way.

'Not going anywhere Sam, not going anywhere.' Bobby said his voice huskier than ever before tears stung his eyes. He took in the feverish sheen on Sam's face and the clamminess of his skin; he must have been hallucinating from the fever.

Over the next few hours Ellen and Bobby sat vigil over Sam, his fever seemed to worsen with each passing moment, at times he struggled against Bobby's grip trying to follow Dean somewhere only Sam could see, other times he lay limply his glazed eyes unfocused and breathing laboured.

'Damn Ellen we're losing him.' Bobby muttered, 'and I have no fucking clue on what to do.'

'It's like someone is making him sicker, or something.' Ellen mused aloud. 'Bobby has Sam been in contact with anyone else besides you and Dean since you got him back.'

'No ... oh fuck.' Bobby's eyes widened in horror, 'just before Dean was taken Sam managed to get himself to the top of the stairs, there was a shadow or something behind him that pushed him, Ellen help me, we have to strip him down.' Bobby urgently started tugging Sam's shirtsleeves over his bandaged hands as Ellen managed to undo the buttons and slide his shoulders free, then she tackled his T-shirt, her face paling when she saw the damage done to his chest, 'keep it together Ellen.' She berated herself, 'so what we looking for?'

'The push came from behind so if there is anything it will be around his shoulders or neck.' Bobby said rolling Sam gently onto his side mindful of the weeping welts on his stomach and chest. 'Run your fingers along his skin and see if you feel something or see something that ...'

'Like this?' Ellen pointed to a small puncture wound at the base of Sam's neck, the skin around it looked puckered and infected.

'Damn what did they give him?' Bobby muttered as he stared down to where Ellen pointed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER 9 Who's your daddy now?**

Dean sat slumped against the wall; he had his knees pulled up against his chest and his face resting on them. His body shook with tiny tremors from the abuse he received the night before and his broken ankle felt heavy and painless. He knew that it was more than just a break there was nerve damage.

Fidgeting to find a more comfortable position Dean felt the leather collar bite into his neck again, cussing he started to hit his head against the wall again. Dumb, dumb, dumb he knew openly defying Decebal in front of his so-called guests would only escalate the demon's brutality but he couldn't help himself after being forced to lie on the floor at Decebal's feet. He could still feel the mocking eyes staring at him laughing at his expense the only thing he was good for was to lie naked and bleeding at the feet of a demon.

'Dean son look at me.' A familiar voice broke through the fog and he tried to focus on the figure in front of him.

'Dad?' He whispered and then started to laugh hoarsely the giggles bubbling up into harsh barked chuckles, he felt like he was truly losing the fight. 'Dad you look ... love the collar dude.' He managed to choke out.

'Same for you kiddo.' John grinned back but then sobered straight away when he saw Dean's fresh injuries. 'What did they do to you?'

'Don't Dad please?' Dean asked his laughter dying as quickly as it came to life.

'Dean I need to know.' John whispered crouching down in front of his son, he stared into the red and puffy green eyes and saw the humiliation and pain lurking there.

'Dad.' Dean started to look away but John stopped him cupping his son's face in his hands blinking back his own tears as he studied Dean for a moment longer.

'Dean none...'

'Dad please don't.' Dean's voice sounded so hoarse and tired it broke John's resolve completely and his own tears trickled down. 'No Dad.'

'Dean I am so sorry, this should never have happened to you.'

'We have to get to Sammy Dad, Decebal wants him for something I dunno what but he's willing to hurt anyone who gets in his way.'

'I have to get you some clothes from somewhere,' John said glancing sceptically at his own robe, 'nothing fancy but I'll find something.'

'Dad, I – I can't even put weight on my ankle.'

'One step at a time Dean, that's all.' John said his stomach lurched when he saw the defeat reflecting in his eldest son's face, 'you can't give up Dean, not now.'

'I am just so freaking tired Dad.' Dean said pulling himself out of John's embrace and huddled against the wall again. 'It's never going to stop, they're always going to be someone or something, it's never gonna stop.'

'Dean ... what the fuck did they do to you?' John mused reaching in he tried to pull Dean towards him but his son scooted backwards out of his father's reach but only just as the chain attached to his collar went taunt and he stumbled falling forward, his breath cut off from the tight leather band. 'Dean!' John launched himself just catching his son before he fell and choked himself to death.

'Let me go Dad.' Dean wept brokenly, 'I'm no good for anyone or anything not anymore.'

'Dean suck it up son, you have to be strong.'

'Why Dad? Why do I have to be so freaking strong for? I failed Sammy, I failed you fuck I can't even stop a demon ...'

'Stop a demon doing what?' John asked.

'He passed me around like a piece of meat Dad.' Dean shouted his self-imposed walls of defence shattered, 'maybe that's all I'm good for coz I fuck everything else up.'

'Dean Winchester you look at me!' John yelled to get through his son's rambling filled with self-loathing. 'You are not useless; you are not anyone's piece of meat. You are my son and Sam's brother and I will never ever allow you to speak like that again. Do you hear me?'

'Yes.' Dean mumbled but kept his gaze downcast.

'I didn't hear you.'

'Yessir!' Dean's head shot up and he glared at his father.

'Good so do we have to talk about this again?'

'No Sir.'

'Good, so let's get you some clothes and get out of here so we can help Sam.'

'Dad?'

'Yes son?' John smiled gently and squeezed Dean's shoulder.

'Thanks.'

-----------------

'Bobby?' Sam whispered frowning at the new pain in his neck, 'Bobby where?'

'You're safe Sam we moved you into Ellen's spare room.' Bobby said moving out of the shadows and into Sam's line of sight.

'What's wrong with my neck?' Sam demanded.

'We are found out what was making you sicker.' Bobby said succinctly sitting on the edge of the bed he handed the small device to Sam and watched his confusion slide away. 'It is sophisticated Sam, never seen anything like it before ... it automatically pumps drugs into your system, quite a cocktail by the way.'

'When?'

'As far as I can tell when you got pushed down the stairs they jabbed this into you first.'

'Why?' Sam asked staring at the minute device, 'why do this?'

'From what I can tell and what Ash could find out about the cocktail of drugs, it looks like they would progressively make you weaker physically and more susceptible for manipulation. Like the hallucinations about Dean, if possible you would have walked out and contacted Decebal thinking it was Dean.'

'Fuck.' Sam gasped, 'that was in me?'

'Injecting straight into your spine.' Bobby confirmed not wanting to sugarcoat the seriousness of Sam's situation. 'If Ellen and me hadn't found it when we did ... we would have lost you, coz you would have either died or disappeared.'

'I am so sorry Bobby.'

'What the hell for?'

'For putting you through all of this,' Sam waved his free hand over himself, 'it's not fair on you or Ellen.'

'Sam Winchester I aint complaining and if I didn't want to help I wouldn't so get that notion out of your thick head.'

'Yes sir.' Sam felt his lips tug into a small smile.

'Now feel like getting some grub into ya?' Bobby asked gruffly.

'Yeah I guess I'm a little hungry.' Sam nodded.

'Okay I'll go and get Ellen for ya.' Bobby said and left before anything sloppy could be said again.

Sam sat back against the pillows staring at the device he held between his fingers, the horror of what it entailed sent shivers down Sam's spine. The shrill ringing of his cell phone shattered Sam's thought process and he stared at it blindly for a moment before realising what it was and why it was ringing.

_'Sam, son how are you doing?_'

'Who are you?'

_'You don't remember me? I am shocked I tell ya, I'm shocked to the core.' _

'What do you want?'

_'I was wondering if you were missing Dean yet. Would you like to set up a visitation regime?'_

'If you hurt him I am going to kill you.' Sam seethed quietly.

_'Now, now Sam such dramatics ... now I know your brother would like a family reunion and I am feeling rather lenient for now don't test me.'_

'What do you want me to do?' Sam asked resignedly.

_'Shake your guard dog and come to meet me; I will have your brother there.'_

'How do I know it's not a trap?'

_'Ah now that's where you will have to trust me, do you trust me with your brother's life?'_

'Damn you Decebal, what about my father and Jo?'

_'Nope this deal is Dean and that is it.' _

'What do you get out of it?'

_'Ah now there's the crux of it all. What do I get?'_

'Cut the crap Deci and just tell me what you want?'

_'Hmm where to start? World domination, power, sex the usual but where the Winchesters are concerned I need use of your ah special abilities that's all, a onetime deal.'_

'Why don't I believe you?'

_'What happened to trusting little Sammy?'_

'I met you.'

_'Touché Samuel let me see if this helps.'_ Decebal spoke away from the phone making Sam very uneasy.

_'Sammy?'_ Dean's unmistakable voice sounded down the cell phone, _'Sammy don't you come you hear me that's an order!'_

'Dean!' Sam cried out, he could hear the pain in Dean's voice.

'Sammy promise me you won't come.' Dean begged.

_'Dean I ... I have to._'

A garbled voice and a hiss of pain was all Sam could hear on the phone, his temper frayed to disintegration along with his patience, 'Decebal! Put Dean back on.'

_'Sorry Sammy looks like Dean's down for the count.'_ Decebal giggled, _'oh by the way your daddy sends his regards, you should have seen the touching father son reunion I walked in on before. So touching it actually brought a tear to my eye.'_

'Where do you want to meet?'

_'I will text you with the details in an hour.'_ Decebal said pleasantly, _'remember no guard dogs just you my sweet.'_

'Fuck you Decebal.'

_'Oh yes please Sam._ Decebal laughed cutting the call before Sam could say anything else.

Ignoring the pain from his own injuries Sam forced himself to sit up and to dangle his legs over the edge of the bed to gain his balance. Sweating profusely, he stared at his clothes on the chair across the room. It may have well been across the universe his strength waning with just the effort of sitting up.

Then it hit him, why would Decebal ring him on the cell if he was controlling him with the drugs?

'Sam what the hell do you think you are doing?' Bobby yelled seeing Sam struggling to keep upright.

'I have to go Bobby.' Sam whispered listing to his side, 'I – I don't feel so good Bobby.'

'Lie down son.' Bobby eased Sam back onto the bed and lifted his legs up and under the covers again, 'now what's going on?'

'I – I have to go Dean needs me.'

'Sam?'

'I have to go, Decebal ...' Sam tried to sit up when he winced and pinched the bridge of his nose as a shooting pain flared through his head. 'Argh head hurts.'

'Sam?' Bobby frowned worried at the sudden downturn of Sam's health again; the boy couldn't take a trick at the moment. 'Hey, hey settle down there son.'

'Bobby?' Sam rasped out his friend's name just as his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

'Damn.' Bobby pulled his baseball cap off and ran his head through his short greying hair and then over his beard wearily, 'what the fuck is going on?'

A buzzing sound from Sam's cell startled Bobby; curiously, he picked it up and opened the text message, thinking if it was overly important, he would try to rouse Sam. 'What were you up to Sam?' Bobby wondered as he read the message, 'sorry son but you're not making that meeting.'

Bobby stood up and glanced around the room, taking Sam's clothes and shoes he put them out the door and then came back in and checked the younger man making sure that he was comfortable and safe in bed, drawing the blinds he crept out shutting the door quietly. Picking up the confiscated clothes and shoes Bobby put the cell phone on top and went to find Ellen.

As quickly as possible, he explained to Ellen what was happening and what Bobby was going to do, 'he's still out for the count, but he's gonna be pissed when he comes too and finds ...'

'I'll take care of Sam, I want you to take care too Bobby, don't let that creature take you.'

'I won't I promise.' Bobby gave her a lopsided grin, 'anyway don't think I'm that bastard's type, I aint a Winchester.' He added humourlessly as he left but then he turned and went back to Ellen, 'one thing I have been thinking about though ... not sure if it was Decebal who put that thing in Sam.'

'Oh why?'

'Well for one, it aint the style of that sick freak and second he called Sam on the cell, and left a text message for him ... if he had implanted it why didn't he just use that to try and lure Sam away?'

'Good point but one ...'

'That can wait until I come back.' Bobby grinned and with a short wave was gone, leaving Ellen and Ash to face the wrath of Sam when he regains consciousness.

--------------

John lifted his head and tried to shake his lethargy away after Decebal found him trying to help Dean and gave him back to Ruby for punishment, after flogging him with her quirt she left him hanging limply in the frame. His blood running freely down his back and legs into a small pool beneath him.

'Oh is the papa waking up?' Ruby cooed slinking towards the frame she smiled sweetly and ran her finger through the blood, 'mm fresh blood.'

'Get your hands off me bitch.' John ground out jerking away violently.

'So slave you are still defiant.' Ruby spat in his face, 'perhaps a little more pain will help ease you back into submission.'

'Go for it bitch.' John spat back spraying blood and spittle over her face. The slap was lightening fast and split open his cheek.

'Perhaps you need to learn some manners slave.' Ruby snarled picking up the cane she flicked it menacingly in front of John's face, the wood making a whistling sound as it whizzed past. 'All you have to do is submit to me body and soul.'

'Fuck you.' John ground out as the first strike across his chest hit.

------------------

Decebal paced anxiously chewing his thumbnail waiting to see if Sam took the bait, he glanced down at his pet where he lay cuffed and gagged, and mercifully unconscious, well merciful for Decebal sick of hearing the pitiful mewls and muffled cusses that filled the air around them until they had arrived. The trip so exhausting and painful for Dean that he had passed out seconds after being dropped on the ground in an undignified heap.

The cloud of dust in the background made Decebal giggle in delight as he watched the impala draw closer to them, kicking Dean sharply in the side he tried to rouse the young hunter, 'get up dear one your brother is arriving.'

Dean groaned and waited for the next kick to bruise his bruises, feigning unconsciousness he gave himself time to prepare for what was going to happen. He knew beyond a doubt that Sam would try to ride in and save the day, but that was Dean's job to do for Sam not the other way around.

The slamming of a car door made Dean open his eyes and move his head slightly to get a better view, as soon as he saw the boots he knew it wasn't his Sammy. Panic started to rise in his chest, there was only one reason why Sam wouldn't be here himself.

'What do you want Decebal?' Bobby snarled a sawn-off shotgun balanced lightly in his hands.

'Where is my Sam?' Decebal shrieked 'what are you doing here?'

'Sam is rather indisposed,' Bobby said continuing his steady stroll closer to the demon, 'he sends his apologies.'

'No, no, no.' Decebal screeched, 'Samuel was the one to be here to try and save his brother, I want him not you.'

'Sorry to disappoint but I only came for one thing.'

'And what would that be? You've already lost your life.' Decebal pouted watched the gun carefully as Bobby took aim. 'I do detest such violent weapons.'

'Yeah so I see, fists and feet are more your style.' Bobby said the first time he acknowledged Dean's presence.

'Oh my pet has been a very naughty boy and had to be taught a lesson.' Decebal sighed waving a distracted hand at Dean.

'He aint your pet.' Bobby snarled cocking his already loaded gun.

'My oh my we are the strong one aren't we?' Decebal flirted and then pouted when Bobby failed to show the desired response. 'You are no fun Mister Singer.'

'Oh I'm a barrel of laughs when you get to know me.' Bobby said firing the gun point blank at the demon. Screeching in pain Decebal started to flicker like static.

'What did you?'

'Oh just some rock salt bullets dipped in holy water.' Bobby grinned, 'I call it my double whammy.'

'I'll kill you!' Decebal screamed launching himself at the older hunter who shot again twice both times hitting the demon directly in the chest. The air filled with a sulphuric stench and dust as the demon was cast out of the body and disappeared to regroup.

Bobby dropped down next to Dean and tentatively held out a hand. 'You alright son?'

Dean blinked and nodded slightly, mumbling against the gag.

'Hang on there.' Bobby undid the leather thongs and slipped the ball out of Dean's mouth, 'easy does it, got some water here for ya.' Holding Dean's head and the bottle to his mouth Bobby helped him have a sip of water. Dean sighed relishing the cool fluid sliding down his parched throat.

'Sammy?' Dean finally managed to get out once he got his jaw working again.

'He's safe son, he's safe.' Bobby said watching Dean carefully as the young hunter slumped and finally allowed himself to lose consciousness properly.

Gathering the young man into his arms Bobby hurried as fast as he could possibly manage to the impala, once he made sure that Dean was buckled in and safe did he look around for signs of a possible tale before taking off.

He drove to a motel and booked a room under one of Dean's aliases choosing the last room on the block with a parking space at the rear. Bundling Dean up into a blanket Bobby carried him inside without too much effort or notice. Dropping him as gently as he could onto the bed, Bobby proceeded to make short work of the cuffs trapping Dean's wrists and ankles. Literally covered from head to foot in bruises, cuts, long welts and the tattoo the boy was a mess. 'You should be in a hospital Dean.' the older man muttered checking the damage done to Dean's ankle. 'Fuck me Dean, what didn't he do to you?'

'Sammy?' Dean whispered fighting to regain his awareness. 'Sammy?'

'He'll be here soon I promise Dean.' Bobby said his voice sounding even more gravely as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

'Dad?' Dean cried out trying to sit up, 'he's got Dad I have to go back.'

'Dean you're not going anywhere in your condition, except maybe to the local emergency department.'

'They'll kill him.' Dean moaned dropping his head onto the pillow exhausted, 'it's my fault I failed them again.'

'You've failed no one Dean, my God son look at what that thing did to you and you're still here.'

'Where's Sam Bobby?'

'I ah had to hobble him a little and left him with Ellen.' Bobby smirked as he started to clean Dean's wounds.

'How?'

'Ah took his clothes, shoes and cell.'

'You are going to be in so much trouble.' Dean sighed, 'ouch ah Bobby that stings man.'

'Suck it up Winchester!'

Dean laid back against the pillows watching Bobby move around the small room, feeling better Dean managed to keep water down and stay awake longer than thirty seconds, which made him feel brighter immediately. The other thing that made him so happy was the fact that Sam was alive and he was on his way here with Joshua as backup.

Bobby perched himself on a chair at the window keeping a good lookout while he could explain to Dean about the device that he and Ellen had dug out of his neck.

'It was constantly injecting him with a cocktail of drugs, keeping him sick and disorientated, he even tried to go sledding with you at one stage.'

'Sledding? Man I haven't thought of that in years, we managed to sneak out while Dad was asleep, Sammy twisted his ankle and Dad went ballistic but damn it was a good afternoon, hadn't seen Sammy laugh so much for a long time.'

'He's going to be alright Dean, they all are.' Bobby said, 'ah here they are.' He said watching Joshua's sleek truck pull up and give the prearranged signal. 'I'm going to help Joshua with Sam, you stay put.'

'Me? Go anywhere? You wound me Bobby.' Dean protested good-naturedly but he was not going to be lying flat on his back and make Sam worry even more. Instead, he managed to pull himself up and rest against the wall and then pulled the covers up to hide his legs and torso.

'Dean?' Sam's voice sounded like honey to Dean when he saw his baby brother come in supported either side by the two hunters.

'Oh God Sammy?' Dean breathed all colour draining from his face as he took in Sam's skeletal appearance. 'What did he do to you?'

'Dean?' Sam smiled warmly, his dimples showing, 'it's so good to see you.'

'You too man.' Dean watched carefully as Joshua and Bobby lowered Sam onto the bed next to his brother's.

'So do you two think you can behave yourselves for five minutes?' Bobby asked trying to glare at the boys.

'What?' They asked in unison, both with wide-innocent looking eyes staring up at the older men.

'Save me from the Winchesters.' Joshua grumbled striding out of the room with Bobby close behind.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER 10 Where are John and Jo?  
**

Bobby fussed over both Dean and Sam like a mother hen, unsure of exactly what he was supposed to do; he did everything he could think of. The dark looks from Dean helped him to decide to up the anti and over do everything just to get a raise out of him.  
Dean was slipping further into a depression that both Sam and Bobby feared he would never recover from, neither of them had seen him this morose and self-loathing before and that was saying something.

With his ankle in a cast thanks to Joshua's handiwork and his welts abrasions cleaned, he was unable to do anything except lie in bed and wallow in his dark thoughts. The irony not lost on Dean; usually it was him trying to pull Sam out of his head not the other way around.

Sam on the other hand was still seriously ill and actually needed to be in hospital but that was impossible given their current situation. He tossed restlessly in his sleep moaning softly, an unhealthy sweaty glow covered his skin and large dark smudges took up residence under his eyes.

'I don't understand Joshua, we got the device out of Sam, but he still seems to be getting sicker I am running out of ideas.' Bobby said softly his stare resting on the two sleeping brothers.

'We need to flush his system, I'd say that the cocktail of drugs they pumped into him have long-lasting effects.' Joshua said turning his head to stare at Sam's pale face, 'think it's time for me to do some ahh shopping.'

'You sure?'

'Got to Bobby we have to get these boys back up and running or our lives won't be worth living let alone worrying about that psycho demon Decebal.' Joshua grinned, 'I'll be as quick as I can.'

'Thanks Josh I mean it.' Bobby said gruffly unable to meet the other hunter's steely gaze.

Joshua slipped out of the motel and in a cloud of dust disappeared to procure some medical supplies only he could lay his hands on. Bobby watched the two boys for a while longer before he noticed Dean staring at him.

'How long you been awake Dean?' Bobby asked taking a glass of water over to the younger man.

'Long enough.' Dean replied between sips, 'how's Sammy doing? Honestly Bobby?'

'Honestly not too good Dean, nothing we're doing is making much difference.'

'It's all my fault.' Dean mumbled laying his head back on the pillows he turned enough to stare at the wall.

'Now you listen to me Dean Winchester you're going to have to suck it up, yes you're hurtin' and hurtin' bad and Sam is more than just a little unwell, but neither of you are going to be buying it anytime soon so get over yourself.'

'Bobby ... all of this started because of me.' Dean protested, 'back when Decebal first kidnapped me and had Sam falsely charged with my murder.' Dean felt the tremors running through his body, 'I should have died then Bobby.'

'You didn't die then and you aint dying now.' Bobby growled, 'your brother needs you Dean, hell your daddy needs you.'

'How can I help them Bobby?' Dean asked his voice thick with emotion, 'I'm no good for anyone now.'

'Dean!' Bobby started and then he softened his tone, the boy was breaking apart and he had no answer for him, 'Dean son, look I know damn I know I'm not good at this stuff like Sam is but the two of you are hurtin' so bad Dean and I have no idea on what to do to make it better.'

'Bobby?' Dean turned to look at the older man startled at his frank admission, 'Bobby it, it hurts so much inside. Not the injuries physical stuff I can deal ... but this shit Bobby it is doing my head in and I don't know how to stop it.'

'Talk Dean, if not to me or Sam then someone hell anyone.'

'Bobby what happened to me the first time I dealt with, I buried it and it was gone but then he kept coming back and back ... now – now all I am good for is to be handed around like some piece of ass for demons.'

'Dean...'

'I mean the beatings and stuff, they heal but when I felt ... I'm a freak Bobby one fucking big freak.' Dean's voice broke but he kept talking now he started there was no way he was going to stop, 'then that wasn't enough I had to fucking lie at his feet like some ... I can't even look at myself in the mirror tell me Bobby how am I supposed to look at Sammy? Or Dad?'

'Dean you are a victim yes, but you are also a survivor – you have survived against the odds more times than I can count, you can't give up on yourself now.'

'Why not?' Dean laughed bitterly, 'what use am I to anyone?'

'You're my brother that's enough for me.' Sam said softly interrupting the conversation, 'you will never be worthless to me Dean.'

'Sammy.'

'No Dean listen to me ...' Sam pulled himself up a little more to get a better look at Dean; he winced away the pain and concentrated on his brother's face. 'Listen to me Dean please, I can't do this without you, I can't if you give up then so do I.'

'Sam don't you ... don't you understand? How can you even look at me?'

'Dean remember when ... it first happened to me?'

'Yeah but ...'

'No buts Dean you wouldn't let me give up would you?'

'Never Sammy.'

'You know what those so-called guards did to me in every gory detail.' Sam continued to press his point home, 'I wanted to die, and I even tried remember?'

'Sammy you were just messed up.' Dean said and then the realisation hit him, 'God Sammy how?'

'You.' Sam said simply before lying back down on his pillows stifling a yawn.

'Okay you two boys have had enough sharing and caring I want both of you to get some sleep.' Bobby interjected seeing the emotion riding so high in both of them.

'Dean do you need something to help you sleep?'

'Nah I'm good Bobby ... and thanks.' Dean gave him a tired but honest grin before rolling his head in Sam's direction watching his brother sleep until his eyes drooped shut as well. Bobby sighed and stood between the beds staring down at the Winchester brothers hurt but definitely not broken.

Joshua emptied his newly acquired medical supplies on the table and turned to look down at the boys and then he glanced over at Bobby. 'I ah got some stuff, not everything they need that would have meant raiding a hospital and moving it back here but I got enough to get us through.'

'Great, they woke up before Joshua.' Bobby said showing uncharacteristic emotions, 'Dean ... my God Joshua I have no idea on how both boys have survived their previous encounters with that bastard let alone ... he broke Dean.' Bobby finished in a hushed tone making sure that his voice didn't carry to the slumbering brothers.

'Getting smoked was too good for him Bobby.' Joshua seethed his gaze fixed on Dean, 'man and they still have John.'

'And Jo.'

'Bobby if they were able to break Dean ...'

'We have to get John out of there Joshua.' Bobby finished for him.

'So let's get these boys patched up and go get their daddy.' Josh said turning his attention to the supplies spread on the table.

'Do Sammy first.' Dean mumbled struggling to sit up, 'fix him up first Josh.'

'Dean...'

'No something is really wrong with him ... I just ... fix Sam first.' Dean said slumping back against the headboard he watched the older man carefully as he drew up some injections and put everything he needed on the nightstand between the two beds.

'Sam?' Joshua said softly giving Sam's shoulder a gentle shake, when he got no response whatsoever he tried a little louder and a little stronger with the shaking but still nothing. Frowning he took Sam's pulse and watched his breathing carefully.

'Josh what's wrong?' Dean asked fretfully sitting up a little higher.

'Hey Sam come on dude time to wake up and show us those puppy dogs eyes.' Josh yelled close to Sam's ear but the only response he noticed was a soft moan and the lolling of his head. 'Damn, damn, damn,' Joshua cussed under his breath and prepared the first of the injections for Sam.

'Josh man talk to me what's going on?' Dean asked his breath hitching with panic.

'Sam wasn't asleep Dean, he's unconscious.' Josh said without looking up. 'Damn why can't the two of you cut a break lately?' he muttered under his breath so Dean couldn't hear him as he gave Sam the injection.

Putting the needle on the table Dean watched Sam carefully as he waited for the effects to start, 'Bobby can you get the IV ready?'

'Sure thing.' Bobby said grateful at having something to do finally, he hated watching these boys suffer.

'Josh talk to me.' Dean begged as he swallowed down on his churning stomach and rising bile.

'Dean I ah ... hey I think he's coming around.' Josh said as he noticed Sam slight movement and quickening of breath. 'Hey Sammy welcome back.'

'What ... happened?' Sam muffled trying to focus on the face floating above him.

'You were off with the fairies dude and they had better be hot fairies.' Dean quipped his relief palpable, 'good to see ya back man.'

'Good to be back I think.' Sam winced and tried to focus his eyes again, 'damn Joshua there's two of you.'

'Close your eyes and rest Sam, it's just the effects of the drugs that's all.' Joshua said patting Sam's leg, 'I'm just going to give you a check up ... Sam what's wrong?'

'My, my leg I can't ...Deeeaan.' Sam slurred as he dropped back on the pillows and gasped for breath.

'Joshua what's wrong with Sam?' Dean cried out pulling himself out of bed, 'what's happening?'

'I dunno Dean,' Joshua admitted as he checked Sam's vitals and shot a worried look up at Bobby. Quickly he adjusted the next injection and pushed it through the IV port instead of directly into Sam. 'Come on Sam.' He encouraged Sam watching his breathing starting to ease slightly.

'Someone tell me what the freaking hell is going on?' Dean exploded his own pain and angst forgotten as he watched Sam struggle just to take a breath.

'Dean when we found the device in Sam we got Ash to get it analysed ... the cocktail of drugs he was being pumped with son some of them are not known at all, meaning that they are probably experimental drugs. We don't know who gave it to him or why, when we first discovered it we thought it was another of Decebal's tricks but when he wanted Sam to come to him and he used the cell phone instead of just activating the device and manipulating Sam to come to him. We ah worked out it must have been someone or something else who did it to him.' Bobby explained as he sat down next to Dean and watched Joshua work on Sam. 'The device was attached to his spine, which could be why he is having trouble with feelings in his legs.'

'You, you mean that he's paralysed?' Dean asked in horror.

'No, no just that until his body readjusts back to normality he may be experiencing some degree of numbness.'

'Bobby?' Dean glanced across at the man who often became a substitute father to the boys when John disappeared on hunts when they were children. Although he would never admit it now Dean valued Bobby's opinion and trusted him more than anyone else in their extended hunter family. Aside from his father and brother that is.

'Sam's gonna be fine, he'll get through this Dean, just like you will.' Bobby said gruffly hating chick flick moments just as much as Dean.

--------------------

John blinked and tried to take in his new surroundings, unsure of exactly where he was he pulled himself up wincing as the welts on his chest and stomach made their presence known.

'John you awake?' Jo asked crawling over to the man, 'hey it's alright.'

'Where are we?'

'Dunno, all I know is that one minute we were at Ruby's mercy then next we're here.'

'Which is?'

'From what I can tell I think we're in a cargo container.' Jo said with a heavy sigh. 'They had me blindfolded and gagged, you were unconscious I honestly don't know anything anymore John.'

'Damn.' John muttered as he felt the warmth of fresh blood trickling down his body, 'Dean!'

'From what I heard Bobby rescued Dean and sent Decebal back to hell.' Jo said softly.

'What?' John shook his head to clear his muddied thoughts, 'are you sure?'

'Yeah, I was ah tied up when Ruby got the news then she disappeared and left me hanging there until ... I could only hear, she was doing the whole sensory deprivation thing at the time.'

'So Decebal is gone?' John wondered, 'so who ... or what?'

'Dunno.' Jo shrugged and then shivered violently, 'John I'm scared.'

'We'll get out of this Jo.' John said gruffly unsure on how to relate to a girl. If it was Dean or Sam he would be barking orders and know that he would be obeyed, he had no idea on how to act with Jo.

'John don't freak so much I'm my Dad's girl.' Jo said smirking much like Dean would, and then it dawned on John he was with a female version of Dean.

The doors of the container swung open flooding the small space with light temporarily blinding the two captives. 'Ah so we finally meet John Winchester shame it has to be under such traumatic circumstances.'

'Who are you?' John growled blinking furiously up at the shadowed shape in front of him.

'Who am I is not important for now what is important is what you can do for me.'

'What the freaking hell makes you think that I would do anything for you?' John snarled pushing past the pain he forced himself to stand and confront his captor.

'If you do not then I will be forced to continue with your youngest son's demise.'

'I have no idea what you are on about.'

'Your precious baby, the one who reminds you so much of Mary, the rebellious one who dared to stand up to the famous John Winchester, Samuel – you remember him extremely tall, good looking but needs a hair cut.'

'Leave my sons alone.'

'Oh that's right then you have your little soldier boy, the one who followed daddy's footsteps without question. Your deluded watch dog for Samuel.'

'Leave them alone.' John said again taking a step forward menacingly.

'You see I can't do that, poor Dean smothered by that tattoo and Sam suffering with mysterious illnesses one after the other, such a shame to beautiful and strong boys suffering because of their father's pride.'

'Let go of me.' Jo yelled as a guard gripped her arms tightly and pulled her away from John, 'let me go.'

'Oh I haven't forgotten my other little prize, Jo Harvell ... I know your father intimately.

Jo stared up at him in horror and then spat in his face with a hiss, 'my father would slay you dead in a second.'

'Shame he's burning in the pits of hell isn't it.' Their captor gloated, 'take her.'

'Where are you taking her?' John demanded, 'what do you want?'

'Hmm good question but I think I might let it remain a mystery for now, and don't worry I won't keep little Jo out late I promise.'

Before John could retaliate, he felt a sharp stinging sensation in the back of his neck and then everything started to grow dark again. 'What did you...?' He started to ask when he dropped his knees and then facedown on the floor. Everything seemed to recede into a thin tunnel turned sideways. He watched them drag Jo away and was unable to do anything else but watch and swear in his mind.

As the drugs started to wear off John lifted a shaking hand to his neck and felt the hard lump under his skin. 'Fucking hell.' He muttered closing his eyes, he let his thoughts wander to when his boys were small and Mary was still alive. She was so beautiful with flowing blond hair and that smile. The smile that Sam had inherited from her. His little family was complete, baby Sammy a quiet and content baby and little Dean who even at the age of four took over protecting his baby brother. That first photo of Dean nursing Sam was imprinted on John's mind forever. Dean's attachment to Sam was evident the first time he took him in to see his brand new brother only an hour old. The look of awe on Dean's little freckled face was priceless, the tentative tiny strokes on Sam's head immediately calming the newborn baby. Mary and John's gazes met and John had never known such love before.

The doors swinging open startled John out of his reverie, he felt them toss an unconscious Jo on top of him, a burst of laughter followed, and then they were once again plunged into darkness.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

Disclaimer: Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

Author's Note: I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

Author's Note: Sorry for such a long break between updates, no excuses really except that I am back at Uni and trying to get my head around my four new subjects and the new timetable. Promise I will be back on track very quickly

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER 11 Operation Save John and Jo Winchester Style part 2**

_The voice became silent, the speaker suddenly realising he had slipped in front of the prisoner. 'Now that was a slip there, still no matter I suppose you're not going anywhere and no one can rescue you as you're already dead. This means that I can do what I like to you.'_

_'Get fucked you freak and let me out of here.' _

_'Sigh such language for a young man; someone should wash your mouth out with soap.'_

_'Come on then, come on, and try it!' Dean taunted his tormentor, his rage still building deep inside, 'show yourself and let me at you in a fair fight.'_

_'Now where would the fun be in that?' The voice started to laugh as it grew louder and closer until the Master materialised in front of Dean. 'You truly are a magnificent specimen.'_

_'Dude, I don't swing that way and even if I did eww! Sorry but I am definitely not into necrophilia.'_

_'That is not nice Dean.' The Master hissed as he pushed closer into Dean until their faces almost touched, 'do you realise just what kind of position you are in?'_

_'Yeah, and I am telling you again, I don't swing that way, I am no one's submissive and I do not do the dead!'_

_The Master ran a clawed finger down the side of Dean's face and regarded him carefully, 'do you realise just how beautiful you are?'_

_'Do you realise that your breath stinks, one suggestion for ya, mouth wash does wonders for that.'_

_In reply, the Master pressed the tip of his clawed nail into Dean's cheek until he drew blood then he slowly raked it down until he sliced Dean's cheek to his jawbone. Dean clamped his mouth shut and swallowed hard against the pain, he stared hard into the eyes of the Master showing that he did not fear him, well outwardly that is, inside the creature's lack of sanity had him seriously worried._

_The Master pulled back and slowly licked the blood from his finger as he regarded his victim thoughtfully. 'I did have other plans for you, but after your performance just now perhaps I should do something else instead.'_

_'Ah thanks but no thanks, actually I'm kinda tired why don't you wake me in an hour and we can talk about it then.' Dean quipped as he swallowed against the rising panic, as he saw the smile forming across the Master's face. 'Really, I don't mind putting it off for an hour or so, might have a bit more energy then.'_

_'Ah but you see my brave warrior, you won't need energy for a while at least.' The Master stood and appeared at the doorway moving faster than Dean could blink._

Dean woke with a stifled scream stuck in his throat, panicking he gasped for air and turned to check the bed next to him.

Sam slept but was tossing restlessly in the grips of his own night-terrors, forcing himself to calm down Dean slipped out of his bed and went to the bathroom, standing at the basin he splashed cold water on his burning face and then downed a large glass of the cool liquid, his stomach churning didn't help the water settle. But he managed to keep it down.

Shakily he braced his hands against the basin and stared at his haggard reflection in the mirror. 'Look like shit Winchester.' He berated himself; turning to go back to bed, he caught sight of the tattoo staining his back. The dragon was shrinking, shocked he turned back to the mirror and checked it again, even on the front the colouring had started to dull and bleed back away from the outlines.

A hoarse scream from the main room pulled Dean out of his musings as he ran back to his brother, 'Sammy?'

'Dean ... Decebal?'

'He's dusted Sammy remember Bobby dusted him.'

'No, no he's not gone.' Sam sobbed rolling away from Dean, 'I can feel him Dean.'

'What? Sammy look at me.'

'No I – I can't.' Sam started to sob again his frail body shaking so much Dean thought that he would snap something.

'Dammit Sammy look at me.' He ordered sounding a lot like John. Miserably Sam rolled back to face Dean, his eyes shining with unshed tears looked so luminous in the pale lighting that made Dean want to take his brother in his arms and hold him tightly never to let go again.

'Dean, what did ... what happened to you with Decebal?'

'Sammy please don't go there.' Dean said this time he went to turn away when Sam's hand snaked out and gripped his wrist, 'Sammy don't.'

'Dean we need to talk, we have been fighting Decebal for so long now ... each time I need to know Dean.'

'Why Sammy? Why can't you just leave it be?'

'Because Dean I know what he did to us that first time, it's starting to come back in full technicolour.'

'Sam you're not making any sense.'

'In my head, my dreams whatever all I can see is that first time you were taken by Decebal and – and he had me arrested for you murder, I keep seeing those headlines Dean, BROTHER KILLER, I know that I should just ignore them but ...'

'But what Sam?'

'Whatever was put in me I think it is bringing the memories back?' Sam admitted, 'Dean Decebal hasn't gone back to hell somehow he ... he's still around.'

'What do you need to know Sam?' Dean asked wearily suddenly too tired to argue.

'This last time when ... when Decebal took you ... I know he did damn it Dean please don't make me ask specifically.'

'I need a drink first,' Dean muttered going to the fridge he pulled out two cans of soda, coming back he put them on the small nightstand between their beds and then helped Sam into a sitting position making sure that he was comfortable, and handed him his drink before going back to his own bed and got comfortable. Taking a long draught from the can, he finally looked up at Sam. 'I – I dunno if I can go into detail Sam but I'll try to tell you what I can.'

'Fair enough, if we can somehow connect his actions and places of torture maybe we can workout where he's gonna turn up next.'

'Okay, but first I need you to be honest with me Sam, how's the numbness?' Dean asked bluntly his stare fixed firmly on Sam's face.

'I ah can't really feel them, but I have pins and needles so I guess feeling is not far away.'

'And the rest?'

'I'm feeling a little better Dean, whatever Joshua gave me yesterday has really helped so now spill, I know you told me a little but...'

'Yeah there's more.' Dean admitted then he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to work out exactly what he was going to say and how. 'I've started having memories too Sam, of the first time Decebal took me.' Dean paused and let the news sink into Sam's thoughts, 'I ah remembered when I first saw him in my dream he has a fondness for tying me spreadeagled on beds ... ah naked.'

'Dean?'

'Let me get this out Sammy please?' Dean pulled his gaze away and fixed it on the cast encasing his ankle. 'At first I thought it was just because he was sadistic but ... the, the abuse started way back then, I think after a while I tuned it out if it wasn't Decebal it was Max.'

'Max? What happened to him?'

'Dunno, I think he was killed but ... some things are just too hazy ya know.'

'Yeah I know.' Sam agreed softly.

'Anyway this last time he had me spreadeagle on the bed but this time he had a noose around my neck so if I tried to get free I'd choke myself. Then, then he came in wearing a new meat suit, looking a lot like you Sammy and the Sam age, I lost it then and started laughing, I couldn't stop myself, I didn't even feel the beating he gave me I just kept laughing.' Dean chuckled softly, 'I guess I did lose it for a few minutes, then, then he started choking me. Honest Sam I thought that ... I thought that this was it, I was going to die but you were safe with Bobby and Joshua. I win, I said that to him and then he stopped strangling me. I ah must of blacked out, the next thing I know was that someone was seriously hurting my ankle ... Sammy it was Dad.'

'Dad?'

'He was under Decebal's control; he put a rope on the collar and forced me to walk on my ankle. I ah fell and I thought that Dad was going to kill me but he stopped and then he snapped out of it.'

'Oh God Dean, I am so sorry.' Sam breathed in shock.

'Anyway we both knew that I couldn't possibly try to escape with my ankle so we decided to play along with Decebal and bide our time until we could escape easily. So Dad continued to pretend to be under control and took me to Decebal's chambers. I ah ended up facedown on the floor with Decebal's foot on my back keeping me there.' Dean's voice started to crack and he took a long sip of his drink, lost in the memory for a moment. 'He ah shit Sammy you heard what I said to Bobby didn't you?'

'Yeah but there's something else, I know what you said about ... the demons and the humiliation but what happened to you afterwards Dean?'

'Why is this so important to you?'

'Because for both of us to heal we have to have the full story.' Sam said simply, 'I ah will tell you everything there are some things that I haven't told anyone.' He admitted shamefacedly.

'Sam!' Dean looked up and stared at his brother.

'You first Dean.'

'Afterwards when I thought the humiliation couldn't get any worse ... he brought Jo in, she was completely out of it, full on mind control. He had them tie me to four stakes that just appeared in the floor ...' Dean's voice trailed away and he started to shake uncontrollably, 'it seems that Ruby took great delight in training Jo to be a dominatrix in all sense of the word.'

'Dean I ...'

'She did these things to me Sammy, I know that she was controlled but I dunno when I saw her face she was enjoying it Sam.' Dean turned his face away from the look of sympathy from his brother. 'She raped me, me ... I mean fuck Sam it was bad enough done by a man or demon but that's a control thing but when a woman can get on top of you, do this stuff and then make me ...'

'Dean, I ... okay after that?' Sam said his voice cracking with pent up emotions.

'I got strung up for a good old beating and then they dumped me in that closet with the chains and left me there until Dad ... we nearly got out of there but Decebal found us and sent Dad back to Ruby, I really don't remember much after that until Bobby ...'

'I am so sorry Dean.'

'The worst of it, the biggest kicker ... Jo was at his side all of the time.'

'Do you think ... do you think Jo has embraced?'

'I dunno but I'm worried about Dad.' Dean admitted and then taking a shuddering deep breath he visibly shook himself and set his neutral mask firmly in place, 'your turn.'

'Do you remember the symbols Jessie had on her arm?'

'Yeah why?' Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Sam pushed the sheets away from his legs and with a great deal of effort slid his sweatpants down and then lowered his boxer waistband from his right hip, 'they branded me when he gave me to Ruby.' Sam said glancing up at Dean, 'after she did that then ... then she you know, when Decebal tried to act as though he was saving me from Ruby he cut his symbol in the middle and drank from it.'

'Oh God Sam.'

'Then he ... took me,' Sam said unable to meet Dean's gaze, 'and the rest you basically know.'

'So we know he has developed a penchant for tatts and brands, and bondage is part of his permanent line up.'

'Yeah, he likes places with no windows, lots of rooms and passages and large beds.'

'With lots of leather strips, collars, and ball gags.' Sam finished, 'dude he is one sick little puppy.'

'You brought Max up before why?'

'He's been in the memories and yet I don't remember having a lot of contact with him.'

'Sam did you ever meet a chick named Rhiannon?' Dean asked suddenly.

'Random where did that come from?'

'Did you?'

'No, not that I remember why?'

'She was Decebal's sister, supposedly her good to his bad.'

'He has a sister?' Sam repeated paling even more, 'Dude.'

'Yeah well dunno about her but Max on the other hand I am sure that he was killed but the funny thing is that the memories I have been having as well feature him.'

'This is getting to freaking weird even for us Dean.'

'Too true Sammy.'

A knock on the adjoining door disturbed the brothers' conversation and they both looked up in shock as Bobby strode in, a look of anger and concern etched across his rugged face.

'Bobby?'

'Just found this on my doorstep.' Bobby dropped the package on the bed next to Dean, 'boys we're moving.'

'They, they found us already?' Sam asked his face paling even more.

'Damn Bobby.' Dean gasped as he opened the package and saw the photos that fell from it. 'We have to get to Ellen.'

'You sure?'

'Dammit Bobby you saw those pictures we have to get to Ellen as soon as we can.'

'Dean?' Sam whispered, 'I – I don't feel so good.' His eyes fluttered shut and he slumped bonelessly against the pillows.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out, 'Josh get in here now.'

'What is ... Sam?'

'What's wrong with him Joshua? He was getting better.'

'Sam come on kiddo don't do this not now.'

Sam's eyes snapped open and he stared directly at Dean 'Dad.' He said in a strangled voice, dark purple bruises started to appear on Sam's throat and he stared to gag fighting desperately to breath. Rope burns started to form on his wrists as his breathing hitched and he dropped back onto the pillows.

'Not again.' Dean cried out.

'What? What do you mean not again?'

'Something is attacking Sam through his dreams, mind, thoughts dunno what but it has to do with Decebal.'

'Sam listen to me you have to wake up.' Joshua said shaking Sam's shoulder and tapping his face, 'wake up kiddo.'

'Sam please fight it.' Dean begged as he watched Sam fight his way back. 'The brands ... Joshua the brands on his right hip.'

'Dean?'

'Decebal branded Sam he just finished showing me them, one is Decebal's symbol.'

'Son of a bitch.' Joshua and Bobby exclaimed as they stared down at the marks on Sam's hip.

'Fire.' Bobby exclaimed, disappearing for a few minutes he came back with a red hot iron bar, 'hold him down.' He instructed Joshua and he touched the hot end to the row of brands. Sam screamed and writhed under the burning but remained unconscious. The room filled with the stench of sulphur and a cold wind whipped through the room, then the air filled with a rage-fuelled howling.

'Sam?' Dean asked fearfully when he saw his brother slump back on the bed, 'Sammy?'

'Dean?' Sam opened his eyes slightly and fixed his gaze on Dean a small wan smile played on his lips before his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out.

'Well I think we got what was stopping him from getting better.' Joshua announced, 'the device and the symbols clashed, like two combating forces were fighting for dominance inside Sam.'

'One against the other?' Dean breathed out, 'so who is out to get Decebal and still wants Sam in the process?'

'Sam or you Dean?' Bobby asked staring down at the older brother, 'I have a feeling it's you that they want and Sam is just a pawn to them, easy prey.'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER 12 Operation Save All Winchesters**

_'Daddy where do demons come from?'_

_'From a very bad place Sammy.'_

_'Why do they hurt people?'_

_'Coz they are bad, evil creatures who don't know any better.'_

_'Daddy?'_

_'Yes Sammy?'_

_'Where do the demons go when you kill em?'_

_'They go back to Hell Sammy, where they came from.'_

_'How come they don't come back?'_

_'Coz when they are sent back they have to stay there.'_

_'Daddy?'_

_'Yes Sammy.'_

_'What do demons look like?'_

_'What do you mean Sammy?'_

_'Well if they use people an' you get em outta the people ... what do they look like?'_

_'Often they are formless clouds of smoke.'_

_'But do they look like ... monsters?'_

_'Sometimes that is why they take over people and that way they can be bad and no one notices.'_

_'Oh ... daddy?'_

_'Yes Sammy.'_

_'How come I see them?'_

Sam moaned and started coughing in his sleep; he made a gurgling choking sound and gasped for each breath, his chest hurting even more. He wanted to wake up but was afraid that if he does, he would have to acknowledge his pain and confusion; it was much nicer lying in the oblivion of unconsciousness.

'Damn it Sammy ... time to wake up.' The order broke through his foggy thoughts, _Daddy? No, no not Dad he's ... missing who then oh Dean. _Sam slitted his eyes open and tried to calm his breathing down, his throat hurt and his head pounded yep he must be conscious again. 'Dea-Dean?'

'That's it kiddo time to come back to the land of the living.' Dean grinned letting go of the breath that he didn't realise he was holding. 'Easy, just take nice and easy breathes.'

'What?'

'Something attacked you in your sleep.' Dean explained succinctly.

'Why does my hip hurt like hell?' Sam frowned his eyes widening from slits to round and wide-open. 'Dean my hip it feels like...'

'It kinda got burnt.'

'Kinda got burnt?'

'Bobby broke the hold Decebal had with that brand.'

'By burning me?'

'Ah yeah he had to use ... Decebal can't do anything to you through that anymore.' Dean explained wearily leaning down he started to scratch under his cast, 'we thought that...'

'Dean ... hey Dean I'm okay.' Sam said swallowing on another coughing fit he laid back against the pillows and watched his older brother, 'you look like shit Dean.'

'Yeah well you aint any oil painting yourself Sammy.'

'Sam ... it's Sam.'

'Whatever ... get some rest Sammy.'

'Dean what's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't shit me Dean tell me what's wrong?'

'Honestly Sammy nothing, it was just ... something Bobby said earlier got me thinking that's all.'

'Which is what?'

'That you were easy prey.' Dean said deliberately not telling him what else Bobby said, 'but Decebal doesn't know what we know.'

'Which is?' Sam asked dejectedly, 'seems to be that he pretty much controls my strings.'

'He doesn't know that we could break that brand's hold and he doesn't know that we have something stronger than even he is.'

'What Dean?'

'Us, no matter what he does he can't break us up.' Dean smirked, 'I'll go and get ya something to drink, feel like eating something?'

'Just a drink will be fine.' Sam said smothering a yawn 'thanks Dean.'

'We're gonna be fine Sam I promise.' Dean said giving Sam a cocky grin before heading into the adjoining room to see if Bobby and Josh had anything to drink in their room.

Sam sighed heavily and tried to accept what Dean had said but something deep down inside of him still held a big pocket of doubt. Gingerly he got out of bed and padded quietly to the bathroom, splashing water on his face he stared at his reflection in the small mirror and let his fingers glide over the bruises ringing his throat, no wonder it hurt to swallow. Suddenly starting to shiver violently he turned the shower on as hard as he could and let it get scolding hot before stepping under the needles of water. He wanted to be warm again; he glanced down at the waterproof covering over his hip where they burnt the brand to break Decebal's hold. 'Why me?' He mumbled despondently as large heavy sobs pushed their way up his throat, sliding down the wall he sat curled into a tight ball, his tears mingling with the shower and swept down the drains.

'Sammy you okay in there?' Dean called from the doorway, 'come on dude you'll look like a prune.'

Sam lifted his head and took a deep cleansing breath, his tears long since dried but the sobs kept wracking his frail body, 'be out in a minute.' He called shutting the water off Sam climbed out of the cubicle and scrubbed himself dry with the rough towel. Shivering again he wrapped the towel around his hips and went to find some clean clothes when he was greeted with Dean sitting next to the door holding out a clean bundle. 'Thanks.' He mumbled before disappearing into the bathroom again.

'Sammy talk to me.' Dean said as he waited for Sam to re-emerge from the bathroom, 'what's going on in that freaky head of yours?'

Sam stood in the doorway and stared around the room unable to meet Dean's steady gaze. 'It's never gonna end is it Dean? I mean we get rid of Decebal and he keeps coming back ... what the fuck are we doing?'

'Saving lives, especially Jo and Dad.'

'What if we ... what if Jo has turned?'

'Then we'll deal ... now let's get you back to bed, Josh has gone on a food and drink run.'

'Dean please ... listen to me neither of us are in any condition to go up against the tooth fairy let alone a Master Demon, Dad and Jo are missing most likely...'

'Don't you say that Sam do you dare say that.'

'What else am I to think?'

'Dammit Sammy we can't afford to give up now, if we give up then Decebal has won.' Dean stood up and faced his younger brother anger flaring in his eyes, 'look at me Sam, look at me.'

'I can't...'

'What is going on?'

'Dean I see him when I go to sleep, I hear him when I am awake. Bobby might have broken the brand's hold but he is still in me and I ...'

'Sam ...' Dean yelled and immediately regretted it when he saw Sam flinch, 'I can't ... we have to deal Sam, we deal, suck it up and keep going ... that's what we do.'

'And a great job we've done of that, Dean we're both walking breakdowns.'

'Hey at least we can say good looking breakdowns.' Dean said pushing his anger away for now, 'Sam what Decebal did to the two of us, no one should experience but we are still here and we are still kicking that is the important thing not what we can or can't do.'

'And Decebal?'

'We find him and toast him ... haven't had a good demon burn for a while.'

'Dean!'

'Sammy!'

'Jerk!'

'Bitch!'

'Boys.' Bobby interrupted their banter as he stood watching them from the adjoining doorway, 'Josh is back you two gonna settle down and eat something?'

'Just a drink will be fine.' Sam said with a yawn, 'man I'm tired.'

'Get into that bed now.' Bobby scolded, 'you been up way to long and Dean you get into yours as well.'

'But Bobby.' Dean started to protest but saw the look on Bobby's face and then limped over to his bed mumbling under his breath.

'I heard that Dean.' Bobby said trying not to laugh at how young these two act at times but before he could say anything else Dean's cell phone rang insistently.

'It's Dad.' Dean announced simply as he stared down at the caller ID. 'Dad?'

_'Dean? Ah thank God you're alive.'_

'Where are you?'

_'Not sure ... Dean I don't have much time, Jo is with me.'_

'What's going on Dad?'

_'We were taken, they killed Ruby.'_

'Now that's a great loss ... not.'

_'Can the sarcasm son I have to warn you.'_

'Warn me about what?'

_'Max.'_ John said before the phone cut out and Dean sat staring at it confused.

'Dean what is it?' Sam asked starting to get out of his bed to go to his brother.

'Sam you stay put ... Dean what's wrong?' Bobby asked moving between the boys.

'Dad ... he ah said Ruby's dead.'

'So?' Sam asked the relief palpable.

'Dad and Jo ... Max has them.' Dean kept going he felt dazed, 'Sammy Max is alive.'

'Ah shit Dean.' Sam said then looked up at Bobby, 'help me up.'

Wearily Sam sank down on the bed next to Dean and watched his brother carefully as the precisely constructed mask cracked and fell away. Starting to shake uncontrollably Dean stared at Sam, 'he's alive.'

'Dean he is not going to come anywhere near you.'

'He has Dad and Jo Sam what am I supposed to do?'

'We'll work this out Dean.'

'Sam, Dean who the hell is this Max?'

'He ah was one of Decebal's henchmen.' Sam explained moving almost unconsciously to place himself in front of Dean between him and the door. 'He was the one in charge of Dean when Decebal first took him.' Sam felt a slight tug on his T-shirt and nodded imperceptibly. For now, they reversed roles and Sam protected Dean as fiercely as his brother did for him.

'Boys neither of you are in any condition...' Josh started to speak breaking his self-imposed silence.

'We don't have a choice.' Sam said sadly, 'he has Dad and Jo.'

'Sam ...'

'If we don't he'll only ... ah fuck.'

'Sam what is it?' Bobby asked noting how the boy suddenly paled.

'The device ... I know who put it in me, to counteract Decebal ... they can use me as bait for Dean. Both of them are fighting over me to get to Dean.'

--------------

'Well done John.' Max said smiling broadly he patted the other man's cheek, 'nice to see you can follow orders when you want to.' John glared at the man silently, knowing the futility of arguing with Jo's life at stake. 'What no smart arse remarks? No snarky come backs? Where did Dean get his mouth from if it wasn't daddy dearest?' Max ran his finger down John's bare chest letting it hover over his belt buckle. 'Though I do know where he gets his good looks and build from.'

'Get the fuck off me.' John ground out fighting against the restraints holding him against the wall, 'let me go and I'll show you where Dean learnt all of his moves from.'

'Hmm nope can't do that, anyway I have a date with a gorgeous little blond haven't heard her scream for a while.'

'Leave her alone.' John rasped out only to receive a hard punch in his side.

'Hmm only it is so much fun to play with you.'

'Why?' John pushed out past the pain and glared at Max.

'Why what Johnny?' Max asked aiming another punch to the same place, enjoying hearing the grunt of pain coming from his prisoner.

'Why Dean?'

'You see Decebal denied me ... it was all my idea snatching Dean, setting Sam up but Decebal wanted to take the glory.' As Max spoke he emphasised each point with another blow. 'I got to look after Dean ... personally and damn that boy is just too sweet ya know but Decebal he even took that from me.'

'You fucking ...' John's voice faded as the side of Max's flat hand slammed against his throat.

'Now where was I? Oh yes your delectable eldest son, Decebal took it all from me and then when you rode in and saved him ... I thought I would have a chance to get Dean then but no, Decebal had to ruin it then too but I have been busy and now Decebal cannot deprive me of what I want.'

'What is it with you idiots and my eldest boy?' John managed to get the question out of his rapidly swelling throat.

'Aside from being a walking sex-god? He is so beautifully tragic, stoic, stubborn, proud, and utterly shattered inside. He has two weaknesses that are so much fun to exploit, his brother and you.'

'I am no weakness for my son.' John said softly, Sammy definitely is but not John he knew that from a long time ago. 'They are my weaknesses.'

'Ah that is true, hence your little visit here.' Max smirked. 'But I digress, when I put that device in little Sammy's neck ... I knew it would cause Dean to worry and to get careless. Though Decebal in his arrogance almost wrecked that for me too.'

'You're crazy.' John's head snapped to the side as Max's hand connected with his face, 'crazy and stupid.'

'Now Decebal is out of the way I can finally claim my prize and cause some mayhem along the way.'

'Who did you make a deal with?' John gritted out spitting out blood.

'Why Johnny you're not as stupid as you look.' Another voice entered the conversation, blinking John focused on the newcomer, 'hey Johnny long time and all of that.'

'What are you doing?'

'Playing with my favourite human family.'

'Leave Sam and Dean alone.'

'You see I can't do that Johnny, not yet anyway.'

'Look you got me ... fine let Jo and the boys alone and I'll stay.'

'Hmm nice offer but gee I already have a contract with Max here.'

'So what ...' John swallowed hard the swelling in his throat making it harder to speak, 'what did Decebal do to you?'

'He defied me.'

--------------------

Jo moaned and sat up slowly pulling her broken arm closer to her chest, sniffing she blinked furiously and tried to work out where she was. They threw her in there so long ago Jo didn't know if it was day or night. Her body ached all over and her broken arm was going numb. 'I want to go home.' She muttered, 'anytime would be nice.'

Pushing herself up the wall, she managed to stand and stagger to the door, 'hey motherfuckers how about letting me outta here.' She yelled kicking the door angrily.

A painfilled scream silenced Jo and she listened intently as she heard it again, her heart skipping a beat as she realised that it was John. They must be torturing him for him to make a sound let alone scream. Swallowing hard she started kicking the door and screaming herself determined to break their concentration or something. Realising that if she could hear John then the place wasn't that big and that they could hear her.

----------------------

John hung limply from the restraints; he lost conscious after they brought out the branding iron giving him the same marks Sam bore on his hip save for Decebal's personal mark.

'Time to put the second part of our plan into action.' Max smirked, 'I have implanted both John and Jo with a special little device, I gave Sam one and made him nice and sick there for a while, gave him the most wicked nightmares made him very susceptible without causing permanent injury.'

'Sounds interesting.' Came the bored sounding response.

Ignoring it Max continued as he activated the devices with a small controller. 'They will be under my control the whole time.'

'Whole time when?'

'After we let them go.'

'And this gets us our prizes how?'

'We can control John and Jo they will bring the brothers to us, you can have Sam for whatever you want and I will finally have Dean all to myself.' Max grinned lasciviously and strutted over to John, twisting his fingers in his prisoner's hair he viciously yanked his head up. Moving in he sniffed in John's scent and then kissed him hard on the lips, 'hmm tastes almost as good as his son.'

'You don't have time for that.'

'Patience, patience makes perfect.' Max purred rubbing himself up against John, 'though it isn't as much fun when he is out of it and can't enjoy my special treatment.'

'Get your mind on the job.'

'Hey now no need to panic it's all under control.' Max grinned when he heard Jo screaming and yelling again, 'will someone shut that little cow up?' He yelled, 'now where was I?'

'Call me when you are ready to deliver my prize.'

'Yeah whatever.' Max muttered turning his attention back to John when he heard the soft moans of conscious returning to the manacled man. 'I ah have some unfinished business.'

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER 13 Trap? What trap? Oh that trap?**

_'daddy?'_

_'Yes Dean?'_

_'What did that man try to hurt me?'_

_'What man son?' _

_'That bad man on the stairs, he tried to hurt me.'_

_'I didn't see a man on the stairs.'_

_'Yeah, he was all fugly with a big nose and crooked teeth and he had hair that stuck out all over the place.'_

_'Dean!'_

_'True Dad, honest, an I could see straight through him.'_

_'A ghost?'_

_'Yeah sumfin like that, he tried to hurt me.'_

_'What did he do son?'_

_'He put his hand on ... he felt so gross and disgustin' I didn't like it Dad.'_

_'Dean where did he touch you?'_

_'Down there.'_

_'Dean?'_

_'He, he touched me down there and it felt creepy and awful.'_

_'What else Dean? What else did he do?'_

_'He tried to pull me towards 'im an-and then ... but I got away daddy.'_

_'You're a very brave boy Dean.'_

_'I know coz I'm your son.'_

_'Dean when did this happen?'_

_'Just afore when you checked on Sammy in the car.'_

_'You okay Dean?'_

_'I'm cool daddy but I don't like that bad man.'_

_'Don't worry daddy will get the bad man can you go back out to the car and lock yourself in with Sammy?'_

_'Daaaad!'_

_'Dean!'_

_'Okay, I'm goin' can you make sure that the bad man stays away?'_

_'Gonna dust and burn him son, now I want you to go and stay with Sammy.'_

'Dad!' Dean sat up panting heavily, wide-eyed he stared around the room, his heart pounding so hard it felt as though it was going to burst through his chest at any moment. 'Dad?' He cried out again hoarsely as memories came flooding back.

Rolling over onto his side he clutched his sheets tightly and watched his brother sleeping, a habit he formed from the first time the brothers shared a bedroom and more often than not the same bed.

'Fuck.' He mumbled wearily, he felt wired, wide awake and itching no spoiling to get into something physical. 'Sammy?'

'You okay Dean?' Sam's eyes snapped open and he stared at Dean waiting for his sight to normalise and focus properly. 'Hey what is it?'

'Fine, m'fine just a – a nightmare.' Dean mumbled unsure of how much to tell Sam, this is so freaking stupid usually it was Dean trying to pry information out of Sam.

'Do you want something? We got some codeine.'

'Nah I'm good, just don't feel like going back to sleep.'

'What was the dream about Dean?' Sam asked stifling a yawn he pushed himself up a little more until his back rested against the headboard. 'Dean?'

'When we were kids shit Sam ... before Dad used to leave us alone I was probably no more'n five or six.'

'It was a memory more than a nightmare?' Sam asked genuinely concerned for Dean's wellbeing.

'Kindof both.' Dean moved until he mimicked Sam's seated position bringing his knees up to his chest Dean wrapped his arms around them and tried to collect his thoughts. 'There was this really old house that was supposedly haunted by a murderer's ghost, I was busting to go pee and Dad said that I had to hold on but I couldn't so he said to go in the bushes and then come back. You were sound asleep in the car so Dad let me go in with him as long as I stayed by his side.'

'Yeah so what happened then?'

'Well ah he heard you cry and went out to check on you, I – I thought I heard something move upstairs and saw this really cool dog up there. So I headed up to get it hoping that Dad would let me keep it.'

'Well we both know the answer to that question.' Sam mumbled flashing back in his mind to the last time they brought up having a pet to their father.

'Yeah well I got to the top and the dog was gone, then there was this creepy ass looking dude, he grabbed me ...'

'Dean?'

'Ah sorry Sammy drifted off in thought there.' Dean admitted ruefully, how do you explain a ghost molesting you?

'What happened after he grabbed you?'

'He ah did a few gross things...'

'Like what?'

'Geeze Sam.'

'What?'

'Do you need to know the minute details?'

'It will help.'

'Help what?'

'Help understand the dream or memory and why now.'

'Okay Sammy you wanted to know, that fucking ghost grabbed my balls and cock, man I was five years old, who does that to a kid?'

'Dean I ...'

'He tried other stuff but I managed to pull away and then Dad came back in and the ghost disappeared.'

'And?'

'I told Dad, he sent me back out to the car and as far as I know he dusted the bastard.'

'You were molested at five?'

'At least it wasn't you Sammy.'

'Dad should have known better than to take you in there with him.'

'Damn it Sammy don't turn this around on Dad.'

'Why not? You were five years old Dean, I was a year old we should have been in warm safe beds not traipsing around after ghosts that molest kids.'

'Geeze Sam, now I know why I wasn't going to tell you.'

'Okay I'm sorry, it's just ...'

'I know, fuck Sam what is it about me that says open invitation for all perverts?'

'Guess we're just lucky?'

'Oh funny Sammy, very funny.'

'Yeah I thought it was.' Sam said with a small dimpled grin, relieved that a lot of the building tension seemed to be evaporating.

'Thanks dude.' Dean mumbled.

'No probs.' Sam answered just as succinctly.

'So I am gonna shower seeing that I am now wide awake.' Dean said sitting up, just as he stood up and turned his back on his brother for a second he heard Sam's sharp intake of air. 'Hey you okay Sam?'

'Dea-Dean your back!' Sam gasped, 'hold still for a sec.'

'Sammy you're not instilling a lot of confidence in me over here.' Dean said shakily.

Sam pulled himself out of bed and managed to reach his brother flicking on the harsher overhead light he stared at the spans of Dean's back.

'Dean the tattoo.'

'What about it?'

'It's started to ... man it's changed and started to fill in your back again.'

'Oh man.' Dean limped hurriedly to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror trying to get a better look at it. 'Another dragon?'

'Yeah this time it is green and purple and massive fangs, fuck.'

'What is it Sammy?'

'The fangs have blood dripping from them.'

'And?'

'Dean ... it's your blood, its actually dripping from them.'

'Sam?' Dean turned to look at his younger brother when the pain flared in his back, 'damn it Decebal got dusted.'

'You think Max?'

'If it is then he has help.' Dean added miserably, 'okay so shower and then planning.'

'Sounds like a plan ... Dean you sure that you're okay?'

'Peachy, Sammy just ... peachy.'

While Dean showered, Sam filled both Bobby and Josh in on what Dean told him, leaving out the bit about the child-molesting ghost.

'So the tattoo just reappeared again?' Bobby asked incredulously, 'man that's a tough break.'

'Sam!' Dean yelled from the bathroom, his voice filled with panic, paling Sam managed to make his way to the bathroom, just as Dean called for him again.

'I'm coming in dude.' Sam called as he tried the door and heaved a sigh when he found it unlocked. He found Dean sitting on the floor of the shower cubicle, the water a dull pink in hue, 'Hey Dean.'

'Fuck Sam I don't feel so good.' Dean mumbled, 'back feels like it is on fire literally.'

Carefully Sam took his brother's arms and helped him to stand, and then led him to the toilet where he could rest while Sam turned the shower off and grab some towels.

'Th-thanks.' Dean whispered feeling mortified that he had to get help to get out of the shower.

'Let's get you back into bed Dean.' Sam said softly, 'oh Dean.'

'What?'

'You know how you said that your back feels like it is burning literally?'

'Yeah what, what is it Sam?'

'The dragon's breathing fire, very large flames and they cover your entire back, the dragon just above your hip, his snout on your shoulder blade and the rest is all flame.'

'Sam ... I ah ...' Dean let his head droop forward his face burning with humiliation.

'Sam, Dean you two alright in there?' Bobby's gruff voice broke into their combined states of panic.

'Yeah Bobby we'll be right out.' Sam called as he placed Dean's arm around his own neck and tucked his into the towel around his brother's waist. 'You ready?'

'Let's do this.' Dean mumbled.

Ever so slowly they made their way out of the steam-filled bathroom and into the main room, Sam eased Dean down onto the edge of his bed and then exhausted he made his way to his own, immediately slumping against the pillows. 'Let Bobby see your back Dean.'

'Dean?' Bobby frowned at the sickly grey pallor of Dean's face and the sheer exhaustion written across Sam's face.

'Take a look.' Dean whispered hanging his head low.

'Fuck me.' Bobby breathed as he took in the new tattoo appearing on Dean's back, this time a lot faster and aggressive than the last one.

'Sam said that I'm bleeding where the fangs are.'

'Yeah you are just small drops now though.' Bobby pushed his cap back and stared thoughtfully at the gothic design for a few minutes.

'Bobby?' Sam's voice startled the older man, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing, just got a feeling I've seen this before.'

'The design?' Dean asked lifting his head up he turned to face Bobby, 'you've seen it before?'

'Not exact but damned near to it.' Bobby sighed, 'I'm a gonna go and check out a few things, Joshua wants to check the two of you out, now I don't want to hear about the two of you misbehaving.'

'Us?' Dean managed to grin, 'why Bobby we're offended.'

'Yeah butter wouldn't melt in our mouths Bobby.' Sam added.

'Yeah, yeah and pink elephants can fly south for the winter.' Bobby tossed back, 'coffee and rolls are on the bench.'

'Thanks man.' Dean grinned, 'food ... ah sweet food.' Limping over to the bench Dean picked up a roll and took a huge bit from it.

'Dean that's just plain ... gross.' Sam laughed.

'So Dean ready for me to ... ah okay Sam how about I start with you?' Josh said as he watched Dean wolfing down the roll with a coffee chaser.

'Guess.' Sam sighed as he slid back down on his bed, 'but I am feeling better.'

'Yeah okay how about you let me be the judge of that.' Joshua grinned as he picked up his bag of tricks and sat on the edge of Sam's bed.

Ten minutes later he patted Sam's shoulder and went to stand up, 'get some sleep kiddo.'

'Josh?' Sam yawned, feeling strangely dizzy and floating, 'what?'

'Just something to help you rest.' Josh smiled pulling up the blankets, 'sleep well Sam.'

'Dude you so did not drug him!' Dean snapped.

'Dean sit down before you fall down.' Joshua thundered, 'and no just gave him a small injection to help him sleep. He needs it to combat the fever.'

'Fever?'

'Yeah for now it is a lo-grade but if he pushes himself he will end up a lot sicker.'

'He just can't cut a break can he?'

'Hmm what about you Dean?'

'M'fine.'

'Uhhuh so you're bullshitting the bullshit artist are you?'

'So okay, my back burns like a bitch, my ankle is killing me and is still too swollen and I have a killer headache.'

'Go on.'

'What else do you want to know?'

'Everything.'

'Okay everything doc you want everything, I still can't piss properly and having a crap is like liquid acid.'

'Other than that?'

'Oh I'm fan-freaking-tastic.' Dean grinned mirthlessly.

'Hmm so want to lie down on the bed for me?'

'What no foreplay?'

'Dean!' Josh's voice rumbled through the small room, 'want me to give you a sedative too?'

'Nuhhuh I'm going, I'm going.' Dean sighed and laid down visibly wincing when his back made contact with the mattress.

-----------------

John moaned and tried to lift his head, he knew one thing that he was no longer chained but in fact, he was now lying on a soft bed. Naked. Groaning loudly he tried to sit up but found himself still restrained but this time it was with soft leather straps, 'what the?' Blearily he looked around and tried to workout where he was now. The bedroom was large and airy, with high windows letting the sun stream in, filling the room with warmth but all John felt was a chill running through his abused body. Confused he took a mental inventory of his injuries.

'Ah so the sweety awakes.' Max laughed as he sauntered in, 'my, my Johnny boy if looks could kill.'

'What have you done?'

'Nothing I haven't done to your son.' Max said with a wink, 'so delicious what would you like to do today?'

'Kill you.'

'Ah now I see the famous Winchester wit coming through.' Max draped himself on the side of the bed resting his head on his hand he reclined back and regarded John, 'you are a treat I will give you that, what your son lacks I suppose a certain maturity and hmm experience.'

'Fuck you.'

'Thanks but not now I just showered.' Max laughed again, 'when I was with Decebal I had to act like the hired help, it was such a chore but now, now I have the power I can be my true self and I can take who I want, when I want.'

'And like to hear yourself talk, don't you ever shut up?' John shot out his anger getting the better of him, 'you are lucky though Max I don't remember what happened last night.'

'Oh I can give you a blow by blow description.' Max sat up smirking, 'oh I made a funny! Blow by blow ha, I do amuse myself.'

'Yeah well you know what they say about small things amusing small minds.' John's head snapped to the side as the blinding slap came from nowhere, 'nice whatcha gonna do for an encore?'

'Do not test me John.' Max snarled suddenly no longer the happy monster, 'I am quite dangerous when you get to know me.'

'Yeah well thanks but no thanks.' John spat in Max's face, taking a perverse delight in watching his spittle slide down the man's face.

With an unholy roar Max jumped from the bed and before he knew what was happening John found himself flipped over onto his stomach his wrists trapped in barbed wire. 'What the fuck do you think you are doing?' John bellowed unable to process what was happening as he felt himself attacked from behind. The violence and the pain overrode every other sensation, for the first time in his life John finally understood what his sons had endured during their captivities.

--------------

'Dean! No!' Sam screamed repeatedly thrashing in his bed, his eyes wide-open and glassy but unfocused, he swung out wildly fighting an unseen opponent. 'Dean!' He screamed again and then slumped back on the bed bonelessly. His head lolled to one side and he stared unseeingly towards Dean's bed, a thin line of drool dribbled from his mouth.

'Oh God no, Sammy.' Dean desperately tried to get through to Sam but his brother remained unresponsive. 'What happened? Can someone tell me what the fuck happened?' Dean stared up at Bobby and Joshua, 'Josh you gave him something could he have had a reaction?'

'No, no can I check him over?' he asked preferring to ask and not shot by an overstrung and overprotective brother.

'Kay.' Dean finally agreed and moved down Sam's bed slightly but staying close enough for him to see everything the medic does.

'Sam can you look at me?' Josh asked tapping Sam's cheek lightly, with no response he gently rolled Sam's face towards him and held him by the chin while he checked his eyes and facial responses, then he took his temperature, blood pressure and pulse rate. His concerned look fast became one of worry as he jotted down some notes and then rechecked his injuries before pulling the sheets up and tucked them in around Sam. Tenderly he stroked the younger man's cheek and heaved a sigh of relief when Sam responded slightly to the touch.

'Dean dude can you move very slowly and carefully up here and keep contact with Sam?' Joshua said keeping his hand touching Sam's cheek he stood up and made room for the older brother.

Confused, Dean did as he was asked and placed his hand where Joshua had his, immediately Sam responded visibly this time and moved his head to the direction of Dean's hand.

'Talk to him Dean, nice and quiet.' Josh said moving away slowly and taking Bobby with him.

'Hey Sammy, dude it's me Dean.' Dean whispered leaning in slightly closer to Sam, 'you're scaring me here Sammy, what's going on in that freaky head of yours?'

An hour later the brothers slept peacefully next to each other, Dean's hand still rested on Sam's cheek but both looked relaxed and relatively pain free.

'Josh what the hell happened?' Bobby asked his face pale as he watched the boys.

'Not sure Bobby, Sam's nightmare or whatever it was, spiked his blood pressure through the roof and his temperature caused him to seize, he should be fine once he wakes up.'

'But, there's a but coming.'

'We'll have to keep an eye on him until his BP and temp return to normal, he's gonna have to stay as calm as possible.'

'And ah how is that possible with what they are facing?'

'Not sure Bobby but if Sam keeps seizing he could end stroking, with brain damage or worse.'

'Shit.'

'You said it dude.'

'What the fuck did these two kids do to deserve all of this?'

'Born at the wrong time and wrong place I guess.'

A scraping sound at the motel room door startled both older men into hunter mode, Bobby cracked open the door while Joshua stood guard over the sleeping brothers.

'Oh my God ... John.' Bobby exclaimed, opening the door he just managed to catch the bleeding and broken man, 'Joshua get Jo.'

They helped the two former captives into the room before checking the area around the motel room. Josh and Bobby exchanged glances knowing that they would have to move everyone within the hour.

'John?' Bobby crouched in front of his friend, concerned when he saw him visibly flinch, 'John what happened?'

'Dean? Sam?' John muttered listing to his side he tried to focus on Bobby but all he could see and feel was a white-hot pain surging through his body.

'They're right there in the next bed John.'

John tried to turn, but the effort was too much for him, and he fell backwards unconscious. Jo's sobbing filled the silence in the room, glancing over at the boys Bobby found himself staring into Sam's unfocused glassy stare.

'Could things possibly get any worse?' he muttered aloud.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's Note: **I have loosely based this small town on Sleepy Eye Minnesota, now I have never been there, or for that matter, I have never left Australia. So after researching the town etc, I have created one of my own based on it. If there is a Sleepyville in Minnesota or anywhere else that sounds remotely like what I describe then I humbly apologise.

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER 14 Here comes the storm.**

'Jo talk to us, what happened?' Josh asked crouching down in front of the distraught young woman, 'how did you get here?'

'They, they took us ... a – a man named Max.' She stuttered her eyes fixed on John's still form on the bed, 'he, ah separated us most of the time.'

Bobby pressed a cup of steaming extra sweet tea in her hands and then went to help John while Joshua continued to talk to Jo.

'Go on, he's mad ... Max he, he wants Dean back.' Jo said her gaze lazily drifted to where Sam and Dean slept on the bed, 'he's got a powerful demon working with him.'

'Jo?' Joshua tapped her knee and made her look back at him, 'how did you know where to come?'

'They, they knew where you were.' Jo said, her body started to tremble so much that she had to put the tea down and wrap her arms around her, 'they threw us out of a moving van just out the front.'

'Did they say anything to you?'

'No, no I don't remember anyway.' Jo said 'they did things to John.' She whispered her gaze returning to the elder Winchester, 'they ... I heard him scream, I never thought that John ... they broke him.' Jo started sobbing, 'I couldn't do anything, they kept me locked in a tiny room, no food, no drink,' giggling she looked at Josh with a feral look in her eyes, 'Max don't like women, he only likes men and boys.'

'Jo, Jo listen to me how did they know where to come?'

'Something to do with Sammy over there.' She grinned and started giggling again, 'Sammy been singing a song.'

'Damn it.' Josh stared at her for a minute longer and then moved back over to Sam, 'Bobby we missed something.'

'Whatcha mean?'

'According to Jo they knew where to come because of Sam.' Josh whispered, 'the device they put in him ...'

'Fuck Josh how the hell do we find a tracker on him?'

'I think I might just have something that might work.' Josh said after a moment of thinking turning abruptly he hurried back to the other room and then reappeared carrying a small contraption that looked like a modified camera. 'Now comes the tricky bit.'

'Which is?'

'Doing this without waking either one of them.' Josh sighed. Carefully Bobby drew back the blankets covering Sam while Josh passed the device over him moving it slowly and as close as possible to his skin. Just as he passed over his left hip a small beeping sound emitted, looking at the screen he could see a glowing patch of red.

'Damn it's live.'

'Josh?'

'Looks like they implanted a tracker and its still live.' Josh said, 'we're gonna have to cut it out.'

'Cut what out of who?' Dean asked glaring at the two men over Sam's torso, 'what's going on?'

'Dean I – ah we got new intel.' Bobby said softly, moving enough to give Dean a view of the new arrivals.

'Jo ... Dad?' Dean gasped sitting up suddenly breaking contact with Sam, 'what the?'

'They arrived about ten minutes ago.' Bobby said, 'Dean we have a problem.'

'What now?'

'They way they found out where to come ... Sam's got a tracking device implanted on his left hip.'

'That's what you want to cut away?'

'Yep and I have a feeling that it might be the cause of Sam's infection and fever.' Joshua answered him, 'it is just beneath the skin.'

'Damn it, what about Dad?'

'He hasn't regained consciousness Dean.' Bobby said, 'how's the back?'

'Just great.'

'Dean!'

'I'm okay just get that thing outta Sammy so we can get out of here.' Dean grumbled sliding off the bed he limped over to his Dad's side and sat down, 'damn it Dad.' He whispered, he ran his hand over his face trying to control the overwhelming need to scream.

Joshua sterilised a small scalpel and after swabbing Sam's hip with an alcohol swipe before he nicked his skin, 'there it is.' He muttered as he managed to dislodge the tiny device with a pair of surgical tweezers. 'Come on you sweet little piece of shit. ... got it.' He announced, quickly he cleaned the incision and placed a small patch over it, after washing his hands he gave Sam a cursory exam and another injection of antibiotics before covering him up.

'That's the little mother.' He said holding up the tracker he was about to crush it when Dean shook his head no and took it from him, 'Dean?'

'Got another idea for it.' Dean smirked, limping to the door, he moved stealthily outside keeping to the dark shadowy veranda until he found what he was looking for, and then he moved just as quietly back to their rooms.

'So we gonna get going?'

'Jo?' Bobby looked for the young woman, a look of panic on his face, 'where did she go?'

A soft whispering came from the other room; Bobby put a finger to his lips and crept into the room where he found Jo talking on a cell. 'They are all here, yes ... yes ... I understand.'

'Jo?' Bobby whispered taking the phone out of her hand, 'what's going on?'

'Get away from me.' She hissed lashing out at the man, 'don't touch me.'

'Jo calm down it's me ... it's Bobby.'

'No, no he told me that you would try to hurt me, he told me to fight back.'

'Who Jo? Who told you that?'

'He did.' Jo said as she fainted in Bobby's arm.

'Damn Josh need some help in here.' Bobby called out.

John opened his eyes and stared up at the face of his eldest son without recognising him straight away; pushing himself back in the bed until he hit the headboard, he scrubbed at his eyes and blinked at Dean again. 'Where?'

'You're safe Dad.' Dean said softly.

'D-Dean?' John hesitated and then the recognition showed in his face and he visibly relaxed. 'S-Sam?'

'He's in the bed,' Dean nodded over to the forming of his sleeping brother, 'Dad you okay?'

'Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine Dean ... what – what about you?'

'Dad I ...'

'Dean please ... humour your old man okay?'

'The tattoo is back.' Dean muttered.

'Tattoo?' John frowned he should remember something but it was all jumbled, shifting uncomfortably he hissed with the sudden pain shooting up his back.

'Dad?' Dean reached out to touch his Dad when he saw the older man recoil violently, 'Dad what is it?'

'Just ... nothing, I ah might grab a shower before we head off.' John pushed himself out of the bed and lurched towards the bathroom door without looking back at his sons.

Stunned Dean sat there staring at his father's retreating form and then the slammed bathroom door, wincing he wiped his face again, not sure of what to make of his father's reaction.

'Dean?' Sam mumbled in his sleep making his brother snap his head up and turn in fright, his baby brother started to writhe on the bed, twisting the blankets around his long body, sweat shining on his face. 'Dean ... no ... no ... no.' He cried out reaching for his brother blindly, flailing arms wrestled with an unseen assailant.

'Sammy, dude it's okay, sh it's just a dream.' Dean tried to sooth his brother as he sank down on the edge of the bed and took hold of Sam's wrists, 'calm down Sammy.'

'No, no, please don't I'll do what you want ... please leave Dean alone.' Sam begged weeping openly. His body jerking violently as he physically re-enacted his nightmare.

'I – I can't, I ... no ... no please don't I'll do whatever you want please don't hurt him anymore.' Sam's broken please tore at Dean's heart and he felt the hot tears cascading down his face as he finally let his pent up emotions free.

Gathering Sam into his arms he clutched his brother tightly to his chest and sobbed, the embrace and close contact calming Sam's tremors and he unconsciously returned the hug.

Sniffing heavily Dean finally loosened his hold on his brother and went to lay him back down carefully, when he saw Sam's eyes open but once again glassy and unfocused, blood trickled from his nose and pooled on his upper lip. 'ah fuck Sam when are we gonna cop a break.' He muttered gently stroking Sam's cheek, 'we can't keep doing this ... we can't do this anymore, Sam but I have no idea what to do. Dad is freaking out and well ... basically, they fucked him up good; Jo is going psycho on us and Bobby and Josh are barely holding us all together. What do we do Sammy; please tell me what do we do now?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on the swimming image above him, 'Dean?'

'Yeah I'm right here Sammy, you had a bad dream dude.'

'You're crying.' Sam said flatly as a statement not a question.

'Sammy ... I am just so fucking tired that's all.' Dean tried to muster up a smile but it looked more like a grimace. 'Dad and Jo are back.'

'They're here?' Sam's frown deepened, 'but ... how?'

'They threw them out of a van out the front told em where to find us.'

'How?'

'They had a tracking device ... in you.'

'Me?'

'Yeah ... Josh removed it from your left hip.'

Sam's hand fluttered to his side, feeling the patch tentatively. 'In me?'

'Yeah dunno when it happened but it was sometime around them getting you with that other crap.'

'Where is it now?'

'Hmm should be on the highway heading out of the state.' Dean said this time he managed a small grin, 'stuck it in the back of a nice big lorry.'

'Should keep em busy ... so what now?'

'We gotta hustle outta here, find somewhere to lay low and give everyone time to recuperate I guess.'

'What about you Dean?' Sam asked, 'what about the tattoo?'

'It doesn't feel too bad.' Dean said turning around before Sam could ask. 'How does it?'

'The dragon is still there but the flames are gone and the fangs aren't dripping blood.'

'Small mercies I guess.' Dean turned back to look at Sam, 'what about you dude, they've been pretty bad nightmares you've been having.'

'I ah ... Decebal he – he's torturing you ... to make me...' Sam turned his face away and hid his burning cheeks and tear-filled eyes from Dean's piercing stare.

'Sammy ... Sam look at me Decebal's dead, he's dust he can't hurt us anymore.'

'So why do I feel as though he's still...'

'Still what Sam?'

'Still feel like he's still here, still nothing ... don't worry about it.'

'Sammy no tell me, tell me what's wrong.'

'Why is he still raping us in my dreams Dean?' Sam burst out louder than he intended turning back to face Dean a devastated look on his face, 'everytime I dream I see him, I feel him, he's there right there and taunting me and I can't do anything to stop him.'

'Sammy ...'

'No Dean when he took you the first time and made it looked like I murdered you, I didn't think I could cope ... I wanted to die Dean, I wanted to end it there and then but when we got you back. All that shit he put us through at least ... then he came back again and then again and now he won't stop.' Sam took a heaving breath, his body shaking with the effort, 'I just want it to be over Dean, but it's never gonna be over coz he'll always be in here.' Sam thumped the side of his head.

'Sam, hey Sammy stop please.' Dean cried out grabbing Sam's fist, 'we can't let him win.'

'He already has Dean, I thought old yellow eyes was bad enough to try and find and ... but Decebal he's worse, he gets in under the skin and you can't get rid of him.'

'Sammy listen to me you keep beating yourself up like this and he will control you.'

'What am I supposed to do Dean? Suck it up? Fat lot that does to help.'

'Sam.'

'No, no I'm sorry Dean I am so sorry I didn't mean to ... I don't want to take it out on you.'

'Sammy, we're gonna make it.'

'Are we?' Sam asked swiping at his tears angrily, 'fuck I didn't want ...'

'Didn't want what Sam?'

'Boys we got a problem.' Bobby said interrupting them.

'What now?' Dean sighed wearily, 'what ... Jo?'

'She's ... she rang them on the cell I have a feeling that they're on to us.' Bobby said 'we have to go. Where's John?'

'Shower.' Dean said with a frown, 'been in there a helluva long time.'

'Stay with Sam I'll go.' Bobby said with a curt nod, he strode to the bathroom and banged on the door, 'John, John you right in there?'

After there was no response Bobby took a deep breath and tried the door, finding it unlocked he opened it and stepped into the room. Shutting the door behind him he found John huddled in the base of the shower, the cooling water still spraying him with hard needles of liquid.

'Damn it Johnny you have to get it together man.' Bobby muttered turning the shower off he grabbed two towels and draped one over John's shoulders and the other over his knee. 'What's going on?'

'How ... how did they?'

'They who John?'

'Dean, Sam how did they ... Oh God Bobby how did they survive what happened to them?' John asked lifting his head to stare up at his old friend, a crazed look in his dark eyes.

'They're your boys John, that's how.' Bobby said crouching down to meet John's eye level, 'what happened to you John?'

'M-Max took us ... he wants Dean.' John said, 'he wanted to show ... for me to know what he did to Dean.' John spat the words out like they were poison, 'I have never ... Dean how ... and Sammy my baby boy they hurt him over and over and over...'

'John Winchester look at me, your two sons are out there, physically and emotionally broken, they are struggling just to keep their heads up, they need their old man. They need the hunter John. What that bastard did to you was so far beyond wrong ... but for now you have to suck it up and work through it for those two boys. If you break then ... we could lose em both John.'

'Bobby ... I – I.' John took a withering breath and shook his head, slowly he pushed himself up the wall using it to brace himself. For a long moment he stood there shoulders hunched and head down but then he snapped his head up, pulled his shoulders back and stood his full height a hard glint in his dark eyes. 'Time to go hunting Bobby.'

'That's my boy, welcome back Johnny.'

'That's John to you.'

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**CHAPTER 15 Catch me if you can.**

The small convoy made its way out of the motel carpark in the breaking light of dawn. Two trucks and two cars moved onto the highway and sped up before any lights showed. Dean sat at the wheel of the impala with Sam curled up on the seat next to him. Bobby headed the convoy in his car with Jo bound and gagged next to him, John followed the impala in his truck and Joshua brought up the rear, keeping a close eye on the way John drove, just in case of course.

'Dean?' Sam whispered his brother's name and waited for the seconds to pass before Dean answered him.

'Hey Sammy.'

'Where we going?' Sam asked blinking furiously he tried to focus on the shadowed scenery they whizzed past.

'Bobby's got a safe house organised so we can regroup.' Dean said not taking his eyes from the rear of Bobby's truck, 'he's got Jo with him and Dad and Josh are bringing up the rear in their own cars.'

'Oh.' Sam frowned and then turned his attention back to Dean, 'Dean?'

'Yeah Dude?'

'Feel strange.' Sam muttered and then when he saw the look on Dean's face he back-pedalled a little, 'no strange as in good Dean, I feel ... better.'

'You sound so surprised Sammy.'

'Yeah well, when I fell asleep again, the pain ... it hurt but the further we move away the better I feel.'

'Okay weird.'

'Tired though.'

'You get some sleep then, and if you're still feeling better when we stop then you can drive for a while.'

'Really?'

'Yeah why?'

'You sure that you're feeling okay Dean? You're not in any pain are you?'

'Sheesh Sammy do you want to drive or not? Under the proviso that you are definitely getting better of course.'

'Yeah of course.' Sam smothered a yawn and then settled back against the seat and pulled the blanket around his too thin shoulders. 'Just need to...' In a heartbeat, Sam's eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out as sleep claimed him once again.

'Hey Sammy wake up for me please.' Dean said a frown creasing his forehead; something wasn't right with his brother. 'Sam hey dude wakey, wakey.'

'D-Dean?' Sam mumbled and sleepily stared at his brother, 'Wha?'

'How's the numbness Sam?'

'What? Why?'

'Humour me, how's the numbness?'

'It's ... it's gone.' Sam spluttered seemingly more awake, testing his aching body he stretched his legs and flexed his feet before doing the same with his arms and hands, 'Dean it's all gone.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, yeah I can move freely.' Sam exclaimed in disbelief. 'What happened?'

'And, and you said that you felt better as soon as we were on the road and away from the motel?'

'Yeah I'm tired but ... other than that, I do feel better kindof.'

'Whatcha mean?'

'Okay umm it's like I feel good but I ache like you do when you're getting over a really bad cold or case of the flu.'

'Like wiped out?'

'Yeah and achy like I could sleep for a month.' Sam yawned again. 'My throat still hurts though.'

'You look like a poster boy for acme bandaids dude.' Dean grinned, 'ah shit.'

'What? What's wrong?'

'Freaking cast is giving me ... I so need to scratch.'

'Dean how are you driving with that thing?'

'Don't ask and I don't tell.' Dean grinned.

'Bobby's signalling to turn off.' Sam pointed out, 'want me to take over?'

'Dude you really are feeling better?'

'Yeah best I've felt in a long time.' Sam said a little distracted, 'weird huh?'

'Yeah but that's you dude, weird to the end.'

'Gee thanks Dean.' Sam smiled and rested his head against the back of the seat, 'wake me up when we stop.'

--------------------------

Bobby turned the motor off and looked over at his passenger, 'so young lady it's like this, we're going to go inside and have a break, something to eat and drink and we're all gonna play nice. You are not to talk to anyone or touch a cell phone is that understood?'

Jo nodded her head and watched with wide eyes as reached over to undo the ropes and remove her gag, 'th-thanks.' She whispered coughing slightly.

'Remember what I said or I will get Joshua to knock you out for the rest of the trip.' Bobby warned angrily, he didn't trust her and that didn't sit well with him. She was Ellen's daughter, he should be able to trust her implicitly but ... she was there when Sam got hurt so badly, she was there when they did what they did to John and she tried to bring em all down with her phone call. No Jo Harvell would have to earn his trust again.

'Bobby can I ask you something?'

'What?'

'Do you really think that Decebal is gone?' Jo asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

'Think so why?' Bobby asked turning to face the young woman suspicion weighing heavily in his thoughts.

'Oh just wondering!' Jo smirked her eyes flashing black, 'you as dumb as you look or do you have to work at it?'

'Jo what the ...?' Bobby asked as the ropes previously binding Jo's hands and ankles now appeared around Bobby's effectively trapping him. 'Jo Harvell what the fuck do you think you are doing?'

'Tsk, tsk such language to use in front of a young lady.' She clucked her tongue, 'can't have that.' She shoved a dirty rag in his mouth and then glanced in the rear vision mirror checking out herself before she touched Bobby's shoulder, his eyes widened as he felt a numbness spread through him, the coldness wrapping itself around his organs and slithered through his nervous system.

Humming to herself Jo pulled Bobby out of the driver's seat effortlessly tossing his boneless form over into the backseat before sliding into the driver's seat and gunned the car. Giggling she pressed her foot down on the accelerator kicking up loose gravel as she sped out of the carpark leaving the others standing near their cars all with stunned looks on their faces.

'What the fuck is going on now?' John grumbled to no one in particular.

Joshua pulled his cell phone out and hit the fast dial button for Bobby, impatiently he waited hearing it ring and then the voice mail took over and Bobby's gravely voice sounded. Swearing he closed down the phone and stared at the others, 'dunno what the freaking hell he is up to.'

'Or who else is up to something.' Dean muttered.

'What does that mean?' Josh snapped harsher than he intended.

'He's got Jo with him, possessed or brainwashed Jo.' Dean pointed out speaking very slowly as though he spoke to a small child.

'Dean, Joshua enough.' John snarled his head starting to thump with a new headache, he swayed unsteadily as his vision blurred and all he could hear was a ringing in his ears.

'Dad?' Dean and Sam spoke in unison.

'John?' Josh just managed to get to his friend when John collapsed, his knees buckling and he fell heavily against Josh. Sweat ran down his face in rivulets, 'John man speak to me.'

The only sound John made was a soft groan, lowering him down to the ground Josh made sure that his neck was straight and he had a clear airway before looking up at the distraught brothers. 'Sam can you get my bag?' He asked noticing that Sam was standing without help. 'You okay dude?'

'Yeah feeling better.' Sam muttered as he hurried as fast as he could towards Josh's truck.

'Dad?' Dean whispered awkwardly crouching down next to his father, his casted ankle stretched out to one side. 'Dad?'

John moaned his chest felt as though a huge rock fell on top of it, it hurt to breath, his eyes burnt and his head thumped the pain beating at the back of his eyes. He could hear voices but they were so far away he couldn't understand what they said to him or what they asked or just ... whatever, he just wanted to let go. He wanted to leave the pain and the humiliation and join Mary again.

'Damn it John don't you do this.' Joshua growled as he checked John's pulse once again, 'we have to get him to hospital guys.'

'Dude we're in the middle of nowhere.' Dean said his voice thick with fear.

'I think your Dad's having a heart attack.' Josh said, 'Dean, Sam I don't want to alarm you guys but if we don't get him to hospital soon.'

'No.' John moaned and reached out to grip Joshua's wrist, 'no ... not ... heart...'

'John.'

'No ... no ... other ... hosp ... can't ... help.' John grunted out before he gave in and let the darkness take his pain and confusion away.

'Dean it's up to you.' Joshua said meeting the younger man's gaze, 'what do you think?'

'We get a motel room and get Dad settled; if it is something else then it could be ... ah fuck it.'

'What?'

'A diversion.' Dean uttered.

'Divert us with an emergency while they get away with Bobby.' Sam finished his brother's thought.

'Dean what do you want to do?' Joshua asked again.

'Motel saw the sign for one about a mile down the road we stay there and workout what to do.' Dean decided glancing down at his father's face. 'This ends Dad I promise this is gonna end.'

Sam drove their father's truck, while Dean led the way in the impala and Joshua drove in the middle with his newest patient.

Impatiently the boys waited while Joshua got them two adjoining rooms paying cash for the first week. Then after stowing their car and trucks at the back of the motel they carefully carried John into Joshua's room, and then Sam and Dean set up their own room. Within the first hour of their arrival they had the windows and doors lined with salt, their weapons loaded and ready, placed strategically around both rooms, including the bathrooms, then they finally relaxed.

'Josh how's Dad doing?' Sam asked softly his green eyes dark with worry.

'Holding his own Sam, I think that you're brother was right with this one, they attacked the weakest target and at the moment that was your Dad. He's still too hurt to resist any kind of attack.'

'Thanks Josh for everything.'

'Hey that's what I'm here for.' Josh gave Sam a small grin and then it faded as he regarded the tall young man in front of him. 'Sit down Sam ... please.'

'Josh I'm fine ... honestly.'

'Humour me.' Josh said as he nodded towards a chair just behind them, sighing heavily Sam sat down silently thankful, the light-headedness was starting to get to him and his blurred vision gave him a headache, thankful he only had to drive a short distance.

'So okay I'm a little dizzy.' Sam shrugged, 'I'm just tired.'

'Sam follow my finger with just your eyes, keep your head nice and still.' Josh said a frown forming as he watched the sluggishness of Sam's responses, 'okay dude I'm gonna shine a light in your eyes just focus on the wall behind me.'

'Josh honestly I'm just tired.'

'Sam shush and focus.' Josh interrupted Sam's protests, after he finished examining Sam's eyes he checked out the still healing bruised neck, the scars and then checked in Sam's mouth and throat.

'Josh what's the matter?' Dean asked limping into the room he watched Joshua examining his brother.

'Just checking.' Josh mumbled, 'okay Sam almost done just wanna do your temp and blood pressure.' Before Sam could protest, Josh shoved the thermometer in his mouth and started to wrap the cuff around his arm.

Dean watched bemused at the look of frustration building on Sam's face, his brother effectively was trapped silenced for a few minutes. 'Damn is that all I had to do to get him quiet?' He quipped grinning at Sam.

'Don't laugh too soon Dean you're next.' Josh said as the small beep sounded on the thermometer. 'Okay Sam shower and bed for you,' he announced as he read the LCD screen his frown deepening.

'What is it?' Sam asked worried as he saw the look on the medic's face.

'Your temp and BP are up slightly,' Josh said, 'like I said Sam shower and bed, Dean you're next.'

Grumbling under his breath Sam made his way to the bathroom ignoring the smirk on Dean's face. 'Dean front and centre now.' Josh ordered sounding surprisingly like John Winchester. Dean's grin faded slightly as he limped to the chair and slumped down.

'First Josh truth time ... how is Sammy doing?'

'Better ... but.'

'But what Josh?'

'His temp is up not alarmingly but high enough, his BP is concerning me though.'

'Why?'

'It's too high, I know he's still recovering and that with this new setback he's stressed but I'm worried Dean.'

-------------

Sam listened to Joshua and Dean talking about him, and then they started to discuss John's condition. Carefully Sam moved away from the adjoining door his head filled with thoughts of guilt and an unconquerable rage.

_'Sammy, Sammy you will have to calm down or you will have a stroke.'_ Decebal's voice sounded in Sam's mind drowning out all of his other thoughts.

_'What? How? I thought you were toasted.'_

_'Nice Sam, very nice I thought that I meant more to you than that.'_

_'What do you want?'_

_'Ah so much to tell and so little time, I want you to pick that gorgeous butt of yours up, leave your cell, guns and knives and whatever else you have on that luscious body of yours and get in your father's truck.'_

_'Why would I do that?'_

_'If you don't I will do two things, one I will start to play with your ruggedly handsome friend Bobby and then I will do some not so nice things with young Jo here. You remember Jo don't you? You and her did that wonderful stage show for me not so long ago.'_

_'Do anything to them and I will kill you.'_

_'And oh yes then there is your delectable father, mmm I can still taste how good he is do I have to go on Sammy?'_

_'What do you want me to do?'_

_'Just casually drive out of the carpark and head down the highway I will let you know where to go.'_

_'Why are you doing this?'_

_'Time is running out Sammy.'_

Sam opened his eyes and felt his knees buckle as he sank down on the bed, his aching head slumping towards his chest as he tried to calm himself down. With a shaking hand, he wrote Dean a short note and left it on the bed with his gun and cell phone. Staggering slightly he slipped out of the room and drove away from the motel before Dean or Joshua could stop him.

------------

'Hey Sammy you gonna drown in there?' Dean called limping back into the room he shared with his little brother. The fine hairs on the back of his neck started to prickle as a feeling of unease filled him, the bathroom door was wide open and no sign of Sam showering or anything else in there, turning back to the bed his gaze rested on the gun, knife and cell phone lying on Sam's bed next to a piece of paper.

'Ah fuck what have you done Sam?' Dean mumbled as he lurched towards the bed, with a trembling hand he picked up the note and read it. 'Josh! Josh get in here we have a problem.'

'Dean? What is it?'

'This.' Dean handed Josh the note, 'what the fuck do we do now?'

------------------

_'Very good Sammy boy, nice to see that you can still follow orders.' Decebal's voice startled Sam and he swerved hitting the shoulder of the road. 'Tsk, tsk Sammy keep your mind on your driving.'_

_'Well get out of my head then.'_

_'Glad to, first I want you to take the first exit on your left and follow it to the end, there will be a van waiting there for you, leave daddy's truck and walk slowly to the van.'_

_'Gee what's with all of the cloak and dagger shit Deci? You losing your grip or what?'_

_'Just do it Sam, I am so looking forward to our reunion.'_

Sam chewed his lip and tried not to think of Dean and his Dad as he watched the exit, one thing that he was thankful for was the fact that Decebal insisted on Sam taking his father's truck. Pulling out the emergency cell phone out of the glove compartment Sam hit the speed dial and waited for Dean to pick up, not game to speak or think about talking to his brother, he just hoped that he would be able to track the GPS signal.

Turning off onto the exit Sam slowed down and tried to take in the surrounding area, he had placed the open phone on the seat next to him and started to mumble to himself, 'okay Sam keep it together, Deci said that the van is just down the end of this exit, just stay nice and calm.'

------------------

Dean picked up the ringing phone and frowned for a moment trying to workout the number, 'fuck, it's the spare cell in Dad's truck.' He said looking up at Josh, 'Sammy? Sammy you had better start talking to me.' He yelled his anger getting the better of him. 'Damn it Sammy you turn that truck around and get your ass back here.'

'Dean?' Josh whispered looking over at John, his eyes open and staring at his eldest son.

Dean held his hand up as he listened intently, he could hear Sam's voice but it was from a distance, Sam must have put the phone on the seat. 'okay Sam keep it together, Deci said that the van is just down the end of this exit, just stay nice and calm.'

'Damn it Sam what's going on?' Dean grumbled.

'Okay gotta keep it together for Bobby and Jo's sakes can't have any more blood on my hands, I just wish ... damn I wish Dean was here with me.'

'Oh God Sam keep it together.' Dean whispered as he listened to his younger brother ramble for his benefit.

'Okay can see the van ahead, stay calm Sammy you can do this.' Dean could hear the tenseness in Sam's voice as he heard him slow down a little, 'Decebal's gone to a lot of trouble but why? Why take Bobby, Jo when ..., and Dad? What happened to Dad?' Sam started to think aloud, making Dean smile something Sam did even as a child when he was nervous or scared he would start to think out loud, try to work out the problem at hand, half the time he didn't even realise that he did it. Only this time Dean knew it was for his benefit.

'This is it, I can see them getting out the van ... I can do this, shit feel so crappy, so dizzy ... gotta keep it ... suck it up Sammy.'

'Oh God, Sammy.' Dean uttered as he heard the door slam shut and then nothing.

-------------------

Sam staggered slightly as he got out of the truck and made his way slowly towards the van, he could feel the drops of sweat running down the back of his neck and his abused throat felt even tighter than ever. 'Suck it up Sammy.'

'In the van.' The blank-faced man ordered brandishing a weapon at Sam; silently he nodded and tried to steady his breathing as he climbed into the back of the van, his breath knocked from him as he felt himself being shoved from behind and crashing facedown on the hard and ungiving floor.

As the van sped off Sam felt a tiny prick in his arm and a strange sensation flooded through him as the drugs took effect, the last thought he had was of his brother and father safe in the motel room.

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

Disclaimer: Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken this long to get an update done but from the end of uni to my computer over heating and packing up on me to the loaner which is older and slower to my sinus infection life has been a challenge lately! LOL

Still here we go with the latest in the Decebal saga.

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER 16 Oh Where, Oh Where Has Little Sammy Gone?**

Dean paced the motel room muttering under his breath of what he was going to do to his brother when he found him. Josh checked John once again relief flooding through him when he saw his blood pressure back to normal, the same with his temperature and he seemed to be sleeping, just sleeping.

A sharp knock on the door had both Dean and Josh reacting with blinding speed, drawing their guns and positioning themselves either side of the door.

'Yeah?'

'It's me Ellen.' Came the terse reply.

Dean unlocked the door and let the woman into the room, a shudder of relief mixed with his anxiety rippled through him. 'Good to see you Ellen.'

'What's so urgent? I have to stay near the phone in case…'

'Ellen sit down we need to talk.' Dean said wearily, all he wanted to do was go find Sam but he knew that he owed the woman the truth no matter what.

'What Dean? I mean I know you want me to stay with your father but…'

'We know who has taken Jo, who still has her … again.'

'Again? Oh my God Dean not Decebal please tell me that she just ran away again.'

'Ellen hey listen to me you know that she went missing with Dad that it was Decebal back then.'

'No she ran off wanting to get in on the hunt, she was all bent up with wanting to get at you and Sam and she took off.'

'Whatever gets you through the night,' Dean ran his fingers through his hair and tried to reign in his growing frustration. 'Anyway Decebal had both Jo and Dad, then they let them go which seemed to be too good to be true. Dad was in a real bad way … actually he still is, we thought that Jo was … she's totally under Decebal's influence not sure if it is possession or something else. We were on our way to the safe house, Bobby had Jo in the truck with him, Sam with me and Josh and Dad bringing up the rear. We stopped for a break but before we knew it, Bobby and Jo tore outta there, he's not answering the cell and neither is Jo. Dad collapsed with what looked like a heart attack, so we came here, Dad's doing better but he's still not out of danger yet. Sam … Sam's still not well, he ah got a … visitor in his head next thing we know he's taken off in Dad's truck, he left the emergency cell open he was going to meet Decebal if he didn't then … Decebal has both Bobby and Jo…'

'And he won't be shy in hurting them to make Sam do what he wants.' Ellen stared at Dean for a few moments, 'go … go get them back Dean I'll stay here with John.'

'I'll bring them back; I'll bring her back I promise Ellen.'

'You better.' Ellen squeezed Dean's arm and then stood up, 'so where's the patient?'

'In Josh's room,' Dean led the way into the adjoining room, John lay pale almost gaunt against the trademark white sheets of the motel, his eyes open, dark and glassy stared unfocused at the new arrivals.

'Dad?' Dean went to sit next to his father, he had never seen him so weak and in pain before and he had seen John hurt a lot of times in his life.

'Dean? Where's Sammy?' John slurred his words slightly as he tried to focus on his son's face, 'why aren't the two of you getting ready for school? No slacking off Dean.'

'No Sir, no slacking off … I'm going to find Sammy now Sir.'

'Good, good make sure that you go straight to school; don't want to get another phone call about your supposed absences.'

'Sure Dad.' Dean glanced up at Josh with a fear-filled stare, 'straight to school and then home again.'

'Dean make sure you look after your brother.'

'I will Dad.' Dean choked on the words as he pulled his hand away from his father's and hurried from the room calling for Josh to get a move on.

'Ellen…'

'Go Josh, John and me … we'll be fine.' Ellen said sitting on the same spot Dean just left and took John's calloused hand in hers, 'won't we John.'

'Mary?' John smiled softly, 'Mary I'm so sorry.'

Josh cleared his throat and nodded to Ellen before going to find Dean; he found the younger Winchester standing in the doorway: minus one cast.

'Fuck Dean what did you do?'

'It'll slow me down Josh, ankle's fine.' Dean said without looking at the other man.

Josh stared at Dean's back for a few seconds, taking in the stooped shoulders, the slight bend in the back, the tilt of the head and fists convulsively squeezing and releasing at his sides, oh yeah Dean was in perfect condition.

'I'm driving.' Josh announced, 'my truck.'

'Josh…'

'No sorry Dean no argument this time, anyway Decebal knows the impala, he doesn't know me or my truck as much.'

'Yeah I guess.' Dean couldn't lift his head to meet the enquiring gaze burning into him, into his soul.

'l need you with me Dean.'

'All the way Josh, come on I want to get my brother and friends back.' Dean limped towards Josh's truck, 'we salted everything didn't we?'

'Yep plus Ellen knows what to do.' Josh settled behind the steering wheel and waited for Dean to get organised. 'So where are we heading?'

Dean looked down at the list of directions he had gleamed from Sam and the open cell phone. Minutes later they arrived at the rendezvous point. They easily found Sam's large footprints leading away from John's truck and heading towards a place where a vehicle had been. 'Damn they finish here.'

'So van?'

'Yeah, at least they didn't take Dad's truck.' Dean hurried back to the big black truck and wrenched the door open. He found the still open phone on the seat with a now very dead battery, sliding in behind the wheel Dean tried to imagine what happened and how Sam worked it. His gaze wandered over the interior of the car, resting on a scrap of paper stuck in the rear vision mirror.

'Damn Sammy you're good.' Dean muttered climbing out of the truck and motioned Joshua over, 'he came through again.' He passed the man a piece of paper with a licence plate number scrawled on it.

'He's certainly your brother and your father's son.' Joshua beamed proudly, 'let's get to work Dean.'

----------------

Sam stirred slowly, managing to slit open his eyes and then gradually open them wider to take in his new surroundings. He lay in the centre of a large comfortable bed, with black satin sheets, matching black slips on the pillows, and blood red cushions. the frame a heavy wooden one with exotic symbols carved into each pole a silver ring also fixed into each one. A heavy doona covered his lower body, encased in a black satin cover with a large red pentagram embossed on it.

As he woke a little more Sam tried to sit up but found that he was unable to move his legs, frightened he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath before he tried to investigate further. The feeling of the cool satin on his bare skin felt strange against the fear and pain welling inside him.

'Ah my boy is awake.' Decebal cooed as he appeared from seemingly nowhere, 'how do you like your new bedroom my sweet, sweet boy?'

'What are you up to Decebal?' Sam glared at his tormentor his green eyes darkening until they looked black, his jaw set and hard his face had a coldness to it that made Decebal take a step backwards.

'What is it my lamb? Why do you look so cold?'

'Ah for one you have me chained naked to a bed.' Sam tried to keep his voice as cold and as toneless as possible. 'You blackmailed me into coming to you and then you drug me. Gee now I wonder why I'm cold.'

'Sarcasm does not suit you Samuel, that is more your brother's style.'

'Leave Dean out of this and tell me what you want.'

'Hmm still stubborn and rude aren't you my darling. I really hoped that with a break from me you would have settled down and realised your place. Alas, that is not to be so instead we must do this the hard way.'

'What? What are you talking about?' Sam lifted his head from the pillows to peer at Decebal, the demon seemingly blending into the background as the bedroom door slammed open.

'What are you doing Decebal?' Sam cried out again, he felt his heart trying to push itself up and out of his chest. The dizziness and blurry vision dulled his reaction slightly, but nothing prepared Sam for what or rather who stood at the end of his bed.

'Decebal you can't be serious.'

'Ah so Sam you are starting to realise just what I can do to you,' the demon tsked and shook his head in mock disbelief, 'all you had to do was agree to be my boy.'

'I am no one's boy.' Sam spat out his gaze fixed on the new arrival. 'I belong to no one.'

'Hmm is that so?'

'Yeah it is.'

'So your father doesn't own you?'

'No.'

'Your brother?'

'No one Decebal so stop trying to make me into something I am not.'

'Such bravado from you Sam, I am surprised I thought ... I can see so much of Dean in you, he has a strong influence on you hasn't he.'

'He's my brother.'

'Do you really want to defy me Sam?'

'Do you really want to hear my answer?'

'Tell me Sam, how is the leg? The numbness?'

'Fine.'

'How are your brother and father?'

'What do you want Decebal?'

'What I want is simple, I want the famous Winchester brothers as my pets, and I want their father to suffer a quick but painful death. I want to dominate the world, make it what it was meant to be. A world filled with debauchery and violence. Humans are violent sexual beings they are not meant to be at peace.'

'Nice speech shame it is full of delusion.'

'Enough of this mindless dribble I ask you again Sam, will you submit to me?'

'Hmm gee let me think ... ah ... no!'

'He is all yours, but don't break him too badly and do not kill him. Just loosen him up a little for me.'

'Decebal!'

'Sorry Sammy you forced my hand.' Decebal gave Sam a malicious grin and wink before disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

Sam turned his attention back to the silent being at the end of the bed and swallowed convulsively, 'please don't do this.'

----------

Dean clicked his cell phone closed and glanced over at Josh, 'keep going down the track to the end and then take the left fork.'

'You sure about this Dean?'

'Just drive ... damn it Josh why Sammy?'

'He knows Sam ... he knows about Sam's abilities.'

'So Sam is wide open to him?'

'Something like that, and, and he knows what a bleeding heart that kid is. I don't know what ... how to go on if...'

'Hey Dean, you have to keep it together man, for Sam and the others.' Josh said glancing over at his passenger; he quickly took in the shadowed eyes and haggard look on Dean's face. 'Man you're in pain aren't you.'

'Nah I'm fine.'

'Don't bullshit a bullshit artist Dean, damn it I knew that this was a bad idea.'

'Just drive Josh, I'll be fine.'

'In the glove box there's a packet of extra strength paracetamol take two,' Josh tossed a bottle of water at Dean, 'now.'

'Geeze alright, boss much.' Dean mumbled as he took the painkillers, silently thanking the medic.

'You're welcome.' Josh grinned as he took the left fork in the road.

'Just drive.' Dean mumbled easing his aching head back against the head rest, the closer he got to Decebal the sicker he started to feel, and he found himself wondering if the same thing happened to Sam; when he heard Sam on the phone he sounded off, strained and weaker.

What was that demon into now that he could control how they felt?

'Dean you okay?' Josh's gravely voice broke through Dean's musings and he found himself wondering exactly what the big man said or asked.

'Huh? Sorry Josh what did?'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah just thinking ... when we were getting away earlier Sam was actually feeling better, his numbness was gone everything it was like he was healing faster than normal. And I have to admit I was starting to feel good again the further we got from the bastard. Then when I heard Sam's voice on the cell, he sounded weak again, the closer we get I'm starting to feel like crap again. Decebal was toast Josh, Bobby ashed him completely and yet he's back and somehow able to control how we're feeling.'

'You thinking something or someone stronger than Decebal has gotten into the act?'

'Dunno but it stinks to high heaven, I mean look at how Dad collapsed with a possible heart attack, just like that. I dunno anymore Josh we keep killing the bastard and sending him back to hell but he resurrects himself just as quickly.'

'Dean just ahead.' Josh jutted his head towards a large abandoned factory, surrounded by a high wire fence topped with barbed wire.

'Looks like Decebal's favourite type of lair.' Dean sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face to wipe away the cobwebs. 'Looks like we're doing some fence climbing.'

'Not with that ankle of yours.' Josh growled, 'check it out, the gate isn't locked.'

'We're expected?' Dean couldn't hide his smirk, 'Deci always had style.'

'How you want to play this?'

'Recon, I don't want to walk in blind and that's what he expects us to do, or rather he expects us to try and sneak in past his boobytraps.'

'You sure that he isn't a hunter?'

Dean gave Josh a withering look and slid out of the truck, hoisting his backpack over one shoulder, 'you coming?' Using the truck to help him Dean limped around to the front of the vehicle and waited for Josh.

'Dean your ankle.'

'Yeah, yeah it's there.' Dean gritted his teeth and steeled himself, using Sam's mantra he took off blending into the shadows, 'suck it up Winchester.'

----------------

Sam felt the ice water splash over his face, making him shiver violently as he snapped his head up and tried to stare at his tormentor. 'Why?'

His only response was another resounding slap across his cheek, splitting his lips even more; Sam spat the blood hitting the cold unemotional face directly.

'My, my you do have spirit now don't you ... maybe I chose the wrong brother.'

'Go to hell.'

'Been there done that.' The words punctuated with another resounding slap, this time Sam's right cheek split open and blood poured steadily down his face. 'Prefer upstairs to down.'

'Why are you working with Decebal? I thought that you hated him.'

'As they say keep ya friends close but your enemies closer.' Another slap sent Sam's head reeling back, the force pulling the neck muscles to snapping point. 'Mind you they don't say how close to keep your lovers.'

'I am not your lover.'

'No?' This time instead of a slap, he felt a warm tongue lap at the blood dripping down his face, disgusted Sam jerked his head away earning himself a cuff against the side of his head and a strong hand holding his head still.

'No ... Don't!' Sam cringed as the mouth connected with his he could taste his own blood on the tongue as it was forced into his mouth. Breathlessly he strained against the cuffs holding him tight against the frame. His body convulsing with tremors as he fought to push himself away from his molester.

'No you don't, Deci said I can do what I want and that is what I intend on doing.' Before Sam could retort he felt the hand leave the back of his head and suddenly everything went black as a cloth hood was pulled down and fitted snugly over his eyes, his breathing hitched as he listened intently for some sort of noise, anything to give away the location of his torturer. Just then he was silenced, a ball gag filled his mouth and was tied tightly, cutting into his lips.

Frantic he tried to calm himself but he could feel himself start to panic and to hyperventilate.

'Now it's time to play.' The familiar but cold voice sounded in his left ear.

Tensing himself Sam waited for the first blow but it never came, intense silence enveloped him, causing his panic to soar. The burning took him by surprise; it was hot, liquid and stuck to his skin - wax.

Frantically Sam tried to pull away but the drips of wax hissed as they hit his flesh, from his chest down his stomach towards his groin, then onto both of his hips making a garish design of tiny burns. As quickly as it started the burning stopped but the respite was only seconds before he felt the burning start on his back. Long streaks of wax dribbled down the spans of skin, in thick rivulets towards his buttocks.

Sam felt the darkness encroaching on his inner senses and he relaxed into it, only to be jolted back to his harsh reality with the slicing sting of a long thin willow cane across his bare butt.

'Uhhuh no losing it yet lover boy, we got some more playtime together first.'

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble – Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**CHAPTER 17 Looking in all the wrong places**

'Wake him now.' Decebal snarled the order slapping her hard across the face, 'I told you to hurt him not kill him.'

'Why can't I have fun?' Ruby pouted prettily draping herself around Decebal's neck she licked at the dribble of blood from her lip and kissed him hard, 'after all lots of play makes Ruby a very wanton girl.'

'You are incorrigible Ruby.' Decebal pushed her away with a disgusted grunt, 'anyway am so not interested in female flesh not now, not when I have that served up to me.' The demon drooled as he ran a sharp fingernail down Sam's bare chest, gathering blood along the way. 'Mm he is so tasty.'

'What can he give you that I can't?' Ruby pushed herself between Decebal and Sam, 'I can give you so much Deci, leave the boy and come to a woman.'

'You are pathetic; remind me again why I resurrected you?'

'Because you like the way I can dominate anyone at anytime. I enjoy my job.' Ruby shrugged and turned to face Sam, 'and believe me I do enjoy it.'

Sam could hear their voices coming at him in the mists, his mind and eyes filled with a red-tinged mist, moving his head made him feel even more nauseous, pain pulsated through out his body, he felt bone grinding bone, and knew that he was dying. He could feel it, his heart kept faltering and he found it hard to breath at the best of times.

A soft moan escaped from his lips unbidden, unwanted but still there. 'Oh God.'

'No God here Sammy my boy.' Decebal pushed Ruby aside and slithered up to the young man hanging like a fresh piece of meat from a hook. 'nice to see you awake finally, I'm afraid Ruby does tend to get rather excited about her job.'

'Yeah ... she's ... the ... best.' Sam pushed the words out, too tired to argue with Decebal he just wanted to lie down, to lie down and sleep. 'Tired.'

'No, no stay with me Sammy, I want my favourite pet to enjoy himself.'

'M'tired.' Sam's eyes slid shut, a soft push of air from his lungs as he started to drift again.

'Get him down and clean him up.' Decebal ordered, 'I want him awake and waiting for me when I finish my meeting.'

'Yessir,' a blank-faced guard nodded as he stepped out of the shadows, 'do you wish him to be attired?'

'No, wait yes on second thoughts; I will have something ready for him in my suite.' Decebal grinned lasciviously and stroked Sam's face before lifting his chin and kissing his lips lightly. 'Mm it won't be long my precious boy.'

-----------------------

Dean stumbled and fell against Josh's back, his head thrummed with pain and his ankle swelled so tightly that it cut off the circulation; all he wanted to do was take his boot off and lie down with a long cool beer and a gorgeous blond.

'Dean?'

'Huh? Sorry Josh.'

'Hey it's okay I'm worried bout ya, you're getting sicker aint ya.'

'Just tired and dizzy.' Dean muttered under his breath but Josh still heard it.

'We take a break Dean and there's no option to take.'

'Gotta find Sammy.' Dean swayed and felt himself tilting towards the floor when Josh caught him and lowered him gently down. 'What ... what's ... wrong with ...me?'

'Dunno but I'm worried Dean.' Josh said staring down at the white face pinched with pain, 'how's the ankle?'

'Numb.' Dean started to giggle uncontrollably, 'numb as ... numb.'

'Okay Dean I have to get you back to the motel.'

'No, no not without Sammy.'

'Dean, you're not going to do Sam any good if you can't walk, or do anything.'

'Josh I – I can't leave him.'

'And if you die?'

'Josh.'

'No Dean we'll find a way but first we gotta get you back to the motel and regroup.'

A painfilled cry silenced both of the hunters, with a frown deepening on his face Josh put a finger to his lips and then crept down the hallway blending into the shadows.

Biting his lower lip Dean tried to stand but his injured leg refused to take any weight and he crashed down again. Frustrated he wanted to yell, to hit something or someone but all he could do was sit there and wait.

Minutes dragged by until he saw Josh rushing back towards him, with someone braced against him. 'Fuck ... Bobby?'

'Dean we have to get outta here they're right behind us.'

'Can't walk Josh, go get Bobby outta here.' Dean looked up at his friends and winced when he saw the shape Bobby was in. 'Go, go leave me with a gun and get him out of here.'

'Dean...'

'No go.' Dean aimed his glock just as the guards came into view, 'now.' He fired off a shot hitting one of the men in the leg, 'Get going.'

Josh tightened his grip on Bobby and glanced down at Dean, 'I'll be back for ya kid.'

'Yeah, yeah get him out of here and then come back for us both.' Dean said, his gun wavering slightly as the tremors ran down his arms, 'will ya get the fuck outta here you're ruining my aim.'

As Josh and Bobby disappeared from view, Dean took aim and wounded another two guards before a bullet grazed his shoulder and he dropped his gun. More guards surrounded him as he looked up at them, held his hands up to surrender and then passed out.

'Master we have the other Winchester brother.' One reported into a radio, while the others gathered Dean up and carried him deep into the new compound.

---------------

Decebal stared at his new boss; an air of contempt filled the room while both demons assessed each other, 'Master I will be forever grateful to for releasing me from the pits.'

'Do not make me regret it this time Decebal; you have one chance to redeem yourself and one chance only.'

'I will do whatever you want.'

'Hmm we shall see Decebal, tell me are you over your obsession with the Winchesters?'

'I am sorry Master but that is my business.'

'Tell me Decebal.'

'Sir, they are well in hand.'

'Good to hear, so you have both of them?'

'I have the youngest as we speak and the older one will be mine shortly.'

'Excellent what about John?'

'Your ploy worked earlier Master but I have not ...'

'Leave him to me.'

'Yes Lord.'

'Now I hear that you have a female hunter?'

'Yes, yes I was planning to dispose of her.'

'I want her.'

'Master?'

'Do not question me Decebal, I want her, you have your ... boys and I want female flesh it has been a long time.'

'Yes, yes Master I will have her delivered to you immediately.'

Decebal's radio beeped interrupting the conversation, 'this had better be good.' Decebal listened a broad smile formed as he heard the report. Clicking the radio off he smiled and gave a little chuckle, 'it seems that we have another delivery, the other Winchester boy.'

'So John is on his own then?'

'Yes Master he is, they are taking Dean to my suites as we speak.'

'Excellent Decebal you may be worth all of the trouble you have caused me.'

'Thank you Master.' Decebal bowed deeply and hurried from the opulently decorated office his delight showing on his cold features. The demon sat down at his desk and clicked his fingers; Ruby appeared seated on his knee and gave him a deep kiss.

'You called Master?'

'What did that idiot do to the youngest Winchester?'

'Let me play with him, and no I did not kill him.'

'Good girl.' The demon fondled her bare breasts idly as he thought of his prize, 'so what else can you tell me my beauty.'

'Sam definitely has powers I can taste them when I am near him; he is strong but doesn't know it. He is conditioned to be a victim Decebal has done well on that score.'

'Tell me more Ruby.' The demon nuzzled her neck as his hand roamed over her lithe body making her wriggle even more.

'He has had a thing for Sam ever since he kidnapped his brother Dean. He lusted for Dean but there is something else in the way he wants Sam, he has truly beaten him into a submissive role.'

'With your help?'

'Not all of it no; but yes most recently.'

'Tell me more.' He sighed his breath scorching her neck as he moved his hand between her thighs, rhythmically stroking the moistness.

'He is terrified of having nails driven into him; I had a wonderful time nailing him to the bed after a good whipping.' Ruby said between deep throaty pants, 'he ah oh he ah is so submissive I can get him to do anything for me now.'

'Mm that is interesting.' The demon pushed Ruby face down onto the desk his fingers cruelly digging into her skin eliciting more groans and sighs, slapping her bare buttocks. He licked his lips and pulled his own trousers down as he stood up; his hands seemingly moving of their own accord alternately stroked and slapped her until her pale skin covered in red handprints. 'Ah Ruby you really are a wanton little wench aren't you.' He plunged himself deep inside her in one powerful thrust, causing her to cry out with more pain than passion. He thumped against her, plunging deeper each time.

---------------------------

Sam sat stiffly on the bed, still confused about what happened after Ruby he tried to quell his rising uneasiness. At least they allowed him to shower in peace and there was a pair of pants for him. Satin harem pants but at least they gave him a modicum of dignity. The water hissed against his blazing back and he felt the heat raging through his nerves. The sound of a key in the bedroom door lock startled him and pulled him out of his reverie. With dull painfilled eyes, he watched, tense and terrified as he waited for another round of torture to begin.

A guard stepped into the room and aimed a gun at Sam, as if he was going to do anything when he had a metal collar around his neck and a chain connecting him to the wall behind the bed.

He watched as they dragged in an unconscious man and dropped him onto the couch on the other side of the room. The silent guards left without acknowledging Sam after they made sure that the new prisoner was not going anywhere. Holding his breath, he waited for them to go before he could focus properly on the newest arrival. 'Dean?'

------------

Joshua squealed the tyres as he pulled into the motel carpark, within seconds he was out of the car and helping Bobby inside. He pushed the door open, and Ellen greeted him with a cold stare and the barrel of her rifle. 'Shit Joshua you gave me a fright.' She blinked and lowered her gun only realising then that he held a barely conscious Bobby next to him. 'Oh God Josh what happened?'

'We got Bobby but ...'

'Where's Dean?'

'He got sick again; his ankle swelled and gave out. I couldn't carry both him and Bobby. Dean point blankly refused to leave without Sam. I got Bobby in the truck but when I went for Dean, there was a pool of blood and no sign of him.' Josh laid Bobby down on the bed next to John's and got his med kit, 'tell me again why I bother patching these guys up?'

'Josh?' John frowned and stared at the man with a confused look to his eyes, 'Dean? Sam? Are they?'

'I'm gonna go find em John I just need to fix Bobby up first.'

'Bobby?' John tried to sit up and after two aborted attempts managed to prop himself on the bedhead and was able to take in the scene unfolding in front of him better. 'Oh God what happened to him?'

'Tortured but I don't think anything else.' Josh said sending a silent prayer into the ether that he was right. 'They've worked him over, a few times.' Josh swore under his breath as he sat back and looked up at John, 'he should be in a hospital.'

'Can you fix?'

'I think so; I hope so for Bobby's sake.' Josh shook his head and went back to working on the now unconscious hunter. After an hour, he finally sat back and wearily wiped the sweat away from his face with his forearm, unable to use his hands because they had Bobby's blood painted over them, in garish patterns and splatters.

'Josh?' Ellen offered him a clean face washer damp with warm water. 'How is he?'

'We need to keep him sedated for a while, he's got three broken ribs and the rest are ranging from bruised to fractured, can't really tell without an x-ray. His nose is broken, as well as two teeth, right shoulder dislocated but I was able to pop it back in. same with his left knee, but it's the cuts and bruises on his back that are worrying me.'

'Why?'

'From what I can tell the cuts were from a sharp cane or something similar to rigid for a whip. Whatever it was, they struck him hard enough to cut into the muscle and what didn't cut caused deep bruising. I can't believe that he's still alive.'

'Josh what about my sons?' John asked his voice stronger and his eyes clear from confusion, 'that bastard has them both doesn't he.'

'Yeah I think so, I'm so sorry John.'

'Not your fault, Dean did exactly what I would do.' John didn't know whether to feel pride, anger, fear or a mix of all three. 'He needs to find Sammy.'

'How you feelin' John?'

'Tired and sore but otherwise okay.' John lied and he knew that Josh would see right through it but enough was enough and he was not going to let Decebal play him as a victim. 'When we going to get Sam and Dean back?'

'John I ... I think that you should stay here.' Josh stammered slightly as he spoke not sure on how the big man would take it.

John opened his mouth to argue but then closed it again and had a small rueful smile on his lips before he spoke again he thought out exactly what he was going to say. 'Josh, okay I need some more rest and you need to watch over Bobby, but first thing tomorrow we're going to do recon, and I aint taking no for an answer.'

'Promise no heroics?'

'Hey look who you're asking that.'

'That's what I mean, promise no heroics or I dope you up and go on my own.'

'Fine.'

'Fine what John.'

'Alright fine we go on your terms.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

-------------------

'Dean?' Sam tried to reach his brother again, but the collar cut into his already bruised throat. Dejectedly he dropped back on the bed and contented himself with watching over his brother.

Dean could hear shuffling in the distance, and felt a softer surface under him so he knew that he was no longer on the floor. A soft groan slipped out before he could stop it and that was when he heard Sam's voice again. It wasn't a dream, 'Sammy?'

'D-Dean? Oh God Dean you okay?'

'Sam?' Dean forced his eyes open wincing with the bright light that greeted him, 'Sammy?'

'Damn Dean I thought ... you okay?'

'Where?'

'Decebal's bedroom.' Sam sighed the futility of his situation getting to him as he once again pushed himself closer to Dean just needing the physical contact.

'What? Where?' Dean blinked and scrunched his face as he his started to throb, an overwhelming exhaustion descended over him and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, and wake up from the nightmare he was in.

'Dean? Please dude stay awake for me.' Sam hated the pathetic whine in his voice, the way he begged but he was so tired of being alone.

'Sam ... what happened?'

'Dunno they brought you in here and dumped you on the couch.'

Dean sat up and held his head in his hand until the dizziness stopped, blinking through watery eyes he stared around the room finally letting his gaze rest on his little brother. 'Oh God Sam.' Dean felt his heart clench and beat against his chest as he took in the sight of his brother. The heavy collar and chain, the obscene pants were bad enough but when he saw the injuries, old and new it broke him completely.

'Not as bad as it looks Dean.' Sam tried to shrug off his situation but all it did was make him feel each minute movement in his body.

Dean pushed himself up and on shaking legs lurched to the bed where he landed next to Sam, 'nice digs.' He tried to joke but instead he felt the tears rise when he saw the ones trickling down Sam's face. 'Ah damn it Sammy.'

'I – I am so sorry Dean, I didn't want ... I didn't want you here.'

'We are so talking about your little excursion later Sam, first we have to check you out.'

'Nope you first Dean, your shoulder is still bleeding.'

'It grazed me Sam I don't think the bullet even went in.' Dean said as he slipped his shirt off and tried to inspect the wound himself. 'See, nothing to worry bout.'

'Dean, it might be a graze but damn it's deep.' Sam reached into the drawers next to the bed and pulled out a first aid pack and some bandages. 'Whoever it was who ... well they left these here for me to change later.'

'Nice of them.' Dean ground out the words and held his breath as Sam quickly cleaned the wound, 'ah shit Sam.'

'Sorry, at least I don't have to stitch it, the butterfly strips will work just fine.' Sam kept a running commentary for Dean as he eased the edges of skin together and stuck down the strips before covering it with a gauze pad and bandaged it as tightly as he dared. The instant relief was palpable and Dean heaved a tired sigh as he felt two tablets drop into his hand. 'Just some paracetamol sorry got nothing stronger.'

'S'okay just give me four.' Dean swallowed the tablets and chased them down with water before he turned his attention to Sam. 'Turn around.'

Sam stared at his brother before giving in and slowly turned his back to Dean, the sharp intake of breath a huge indicator of just how bad it was. 'Fuck Sam what did they use?'

'Cane... Dean it was Ruby.' Sam flinched under the gentle ministrations. 'And wax.'

'Sam on your hips and lower back, these wax burns ...'

'She did symbols didn't she?'

'Yeah dude.' Dean ran his good hand over his face and tried desperately to swallow down on the threatened eruption from his stomach.

'Dean what is it?'

'Some look infected but someone did clean them, how much pain you in?'

'Some.'

'Sammy?'

'It hurts like hell Dean.' Sam spoke so softly that Dean barely heard him. 'I got some broken ribs too I think, I felt them move.'

'I'm gonna kill that bitch so slowly she will beg me to let her go back to hell.' Dean mumbled finishing up with tending to Sam's wounds he moved around to face Sam, giving his brother a little respite from moving again.

'My, my aint this sweet. Two delectable morsels for me already laid out.' Decebal crowed from the bed, 'ah Dean my precious boy it is good to see you again.'

'What the fuck did you do to Sammy?' Dean snarled his upper lip curling with disgust and anger, 'I am so sending you back.'

'Oh please Dean that threat is getting rather tiresome.' Decebal sashayed across the room, 'just sit there and be a good little pet or Sammy here will hurt some more.' With a flick of his fingers Sam started to choke, gasping for air his hands went straight up to his throat but there was nothing there. Nothing physically choking him but the effect was the same.

'Alright, alright just stop hurting him.' Dean gave in as he saw the blue tinge appear around Sam's mouth. 'Leave him alone please Deci.'

'Ah okay since you asked so nicely.' Decebal waved his hand and Sam slumped sideways against Dean.

'Anyhoo I have come to tell you the news.' Decebal clapped his hands excitedly, 'we're going on a little trip.'

'What ... what do you mean?'

'It means my darling Dean that you, your brother and I are outta here and going somewhere a lot ... nicer.'

'No fucking way, Sam's not well enough to be moved anywhere.'

'Tsk, tsk Dean such language maybe I should silence you again? You do remember what happened last time.'

'Dean it'll be okay.' Sam croaked out touching Dean's arm lightly, 'please don't ... don't get hurt.'

'Just need to do a few adjustments.' Decebal grinned wickedly and waved his hand, suddenly Dean was semi-naked, and the only clothing he wore was his jeans even his feet were bare. Then Decebal smiled even wider and with another wave, a collar appeared around Dean's neck with a heavy chain attached to it.

The memories came back unbidden and in full technicolour of the last time he was forced into wearing a collar, hyperventilating Dean couldn't hear anything except the roaring in his ears. Panicked he stared at Sam while he desperately tried to catch his breath.

'Breath Dean please, don't let him win.' Sam tried to block out Decebal's laughter and taunting remarks and focused solely on his brother. 'Dean come back to me dude please.'

'Sam?' Dean pushed his brother's name out as he fought valiantly to catch his errant breath and calm down. 'Damn him to death Sam.'

'We're going to be okay.' Sam said unaware of the two men coming into the room and positioning themselves behind each brother, he didn't notice the syringes in their hands. He only felt the sharp jab in his neck, and saw Dean's similar reaction before everything went black.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

Merry Christmas everyone.

Big thanks to all of my reviewers, I read each and every one, I am sorry that I haven't had the chance to reply personally, I am thankful for all of them. And thanks to my lurkers who read for enjoyment I hope that you keep on reading.

My thoughts go out to those who are caught up in the ice storms, I hope that it all clears soon and that life can get back to normal for you. We get the news reports here; though it is hard to imagine what it would be like as we are in summer, a very hot and dry one, and suffering through a major drought and water shortages. Go figure.

**CHAPTER 18 Going on a supernatural holiday**

Dean moved slightly and winced with the pain lancing through him, his fingers trailed up his body to feel the collar around his throat, _'yep it's all real and not a dream.' _Ever so slowly, he rolled his head from one side to the other in search of his baby brother. 'Sammy?'

'Dean?' Sam's muffled voice came from his right side, turning awkwardly Dean managed to roll over enabling him to see Sam clearly.

'You okay Sammy?'

'Yeah I guess, oh Gods Dean look.'

'At what?'

'Your chest.' Sam's voice breathy and filled with panic.

Dean glanced down at his own body and gasped audibly, the tattoo was back, in the original form with more intensity in colour than ever before. 'What the?'

'Dean? You okay?'

'How? How? How could it have?'

'Dunno but I have a feeling that has to do with Decebal's resurrection.'

'Ya think Sammy?' Dean quipped and then immediately regretted his words and tone when he saw Sam's face. 'Sorry Sammy, so Decebal's out to cause more mischief.'

'Looks like it.'

'Sammy he hasn't?"

'No, no not yet anyway.' Sam said averting his eyes from Dean's direct stare.

'Sam?'

'No, not that I can remember anyway.' Sam admitted without looking up at Dean. 'What do we do know?'

'Okay Josh will find an empty building when he gets there, probably a few traps.'

'Damn we need to warn him, speaking of which where are we exactly?'

'In the back of a truck or something large.' Sam commented without making eye contact with his brother, 'we're heading north.'

'How long?'

'I came too about thirty minutes before you, but don't know how long we were both out for.'

'Did we stop at all?'

'Once I think that's what brought me around but no one has come near us.' Sam looked up and then ducked his head again, red staining his face.

'What is it Sam?'

'Nothing.'

'Sammy please talk to me.'

'I – I can't Dean.'

'Sam.' Dean wanted desperately to find out what was going on in his brother's freaky thoughts but the truck rolled to a jolting stop both brothers raised their heads and listened intently. A few minutes later the doors swung open bathing the interior of the truck with bright blind momentarily blinding the two brothers.

'Bring them.' The order given and obeyed without question, Dean and Sam felt the hands gripping them and dragging them towards the open end. 'Master wants em clean and ready.'

'Sir.' One of the guards holding Sam, lifted his hand and showed it to the other, 'the prisoner's blood Sir.'

Dean blinked and squinted at the guard's hand, he knew Sam was hiding something and the gleaming red stain on the man's hand was definitely blood.

Sensing Dean's anger building and feeling the tenseness of the muscles the guards holding Dean propelled him out of the truck before he could react to Sam's condition.

'What's wrong with it?'

'It's bleeding all over the place.' The guard reported holding a limp and compliant Sam in his grasp, 'not talking either.'

'Bring him closer.' The guard dragged Sam forward stopping in front of his superior; Sam's head lolled forward and his body slumped held only by the harsh grips of the two guards. 'Roll him over.'

Dean struggled against the vice-like grips of the two guards as they forced him to his knees. Unable to do anything, he kept his gaze fixed on Sam's too pale face. 'Sammy?'

'Who the fuck did this to him?' The voice of Decebal was distinctive in the suddenly silent area. 'Well who did this to him?'

'He-He was already l-like this when we opened up.'

'Who did this to you my pet?' Decebal cooed crouching down next to Sam's head, he brushed the long strands of hair from his face and felt the heat radiating off him. Hissing angrily he turned his attention to the guards holding Dean, 'what happened to my pet?'

'We don't know Sir they were both conscious when we opened the doors.' One replied, tightening his grip on Dean's injured shoulder, 'what happened in the truck?'

'N-nothing, but – but if something happens to Sammy I'm gonna kill you all.' Dean pushed the words out through gritted teeth as the pain flared from his shoulder.

'Enough, take the brothers to the compound.' Decebal dismissed them and watched as the guards practically dragged Dean who stumbled between them and then he watched the others carrying Sam. 'If any more damage happens you will be held responsible do I make myself clear?'

'Yes Sir.' The multiple replies all came at the same time.

'Sammy?' Dean called out as he struggled against the vice-like grips on each arm, 'let me go to my brother.'

'Shut the hell up.' One of the guards cuffed Dean on the back of his head eliciting a strongly worded reply from his prisoner.

The guards threw their prisoners onto the floor of a large room, stunned neither of brothers moved until they heard the door locking behind them.

'Sammy?' Dean whispered climbing to all fours he crawled over to his brother, 'Sammy dude are you okay?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and stared at the familiar face floating above him, 'you okay?'

'Am I? Geeze Sammy ... show me your back dude.'

'What? Why?'

'Coz you're bleeding all over the place.'

'Where – where are we?'

'Dunno and at the moment don't care.' Dean mumbled as he helped Sam to sit up. 'Sorry dude.' Dean inspected Sam's back closely, most of the welts had closed up already so they were not the source of the bleeding. Frowning even more Dean slid his hand further down Sam's back until his fingers hit the band of the harem pants, the elastic already soaked. 'Sammy?'

'Dean it's nothing.' Sam let his head drop until his chin rested on his chest, his arms covering his head and face in embarrassment.

'Sam I have to check this out dude.' Dean felt Sam tense beneath his ministrations and his worry meter exploded. 'Okay just relax a little for me dude.' Dean inched the pants down to where the blood seeped out. 'Oh Gods Sam.'

'What – what is it Dean?'

---------

Joshua swore repeatedly as he went through the warehouse easily dispensing with the traps along the way. He found the room splattered with Sam's blood, the dominatrix' tools still lying where she dropped them. Furiously he picked up the cane and snapped it into pieces hurling them across the room his gaze fell on a wicked looking curved knife. A damp red stain still dripped from the blade.

Moving as quickly as he could he finished his recon of the warehouse taking the knife with him, he wanted to check out the sigils on the hilt of it as he continued to find any hints on what happened to the boys.

'Damn it Decebal you're dead.' Joshua grumbled following a fine line of blood droplets down the main hallway towards a double set of doors. Pushing them open he stepped out into the bright sunlight, squinting slightly he followed the drops until they ended abruptly, the tracks of a heavy truck laid out in an easy to follow trail. Sprinting back to his car he decided to see where the tracks led to and then take it from there.

Pulling out his cell, he rang and checked in with Ellen before heading out, a feeling of dread descending over him as he followed them until the dirt road stopped where the highway intersected with it. Pulling over to the side of the road and thankful for a lull in traffic Joshua checked the surrounding area finding the tracks continuing across the highway on another unsealed road. Wherever they were taking the brothers, it was certainly off the beaten track.

Sprinting back to the car again, he peeled away from the side of the road determined to find the brothers and to return them to their father.

--------------------

'She did it.' Sam whispered hiding his face from his brother's worried stare, 'I – I thought it was alright.'

'Dude she carved you literally.' Dean said hating the dull tone of his voice, 'these symbols I'm not sure what they are.'

'It had stopped bleeding...'

'When they tossed us into the truck they must have reopened them.'

Sam shook his head and dropped his head even more, 'I felt them open when they carried us out.'

'Sam they drugged us and... you still felt it?'

'Yeah, not so much the pain it was dull but I felt the damp, then being dropped onto the metal of the container reopened them completely.'

'She went deep Sam they need stitching, how ... how you doing?'

'I'm okay Dean what about you?'

'Oh isn't this touching.' Decebal interrupted the brother's conversation appearing next to them, 'I just wanted to check on Sam.'

'He needs stitches Decebal, your bitch carved symbols into his lower back.' Dean glared up at the demon almost daring him to come closer.

'My you are a vicious little watch dog aren't you.' Decebal cooed, 'perhaps you need your collar returned.'

'Fuck you Decebal, let me clean Sam's wounds and stitch them, it's the least you can do.'

'True, true and seeing that I am in such a giving mood, I'll give you your wish. But I will expect you to do something for me when the time is right.'

'What the freaking hell are you on about now?' Dean turned his back on Decebal and checked on Sam, 'damn it Deci please he's bleeding out.'

A fully equipped medical kit appeared next to Dean startling the young man for a second before he turned to look at his captor. 'So I'm expected to sew him up on the floor?'

'Oh really Dean you are persistent aren't you.' Decebal waved and a mattress appeared under Sam. Humming softly the demon conjured a chair for himself and sat down to watch Dean work on his brother. 'My Dean you missed your calling you would have made a wonderful seamstress.'

'Oh yuck it up Decebal, how the hell did you allow this to happen?' Dean snarled indicating the symbols so cruelly carved into Sam's lower back and behind. 'Do you know what they are?'

Curiosity getting the better of him, Decebal took a closer look and inhaled sharply, 'the bitch.' He hissed before disappearing into the ether.

'Damn was that all we had to do to get rid of him?' Dean chuckled as he finished sewing up the worst of the cuts.

'Dean?' Sam's faint whisper brushed the edges of Dean's hearing and brought him out of his internal musings.

'Sammy? You back with me?'

'Dean? What ... what happened?'

'What do you remember?'

'Ah pain and getting thrown into the back of a truck, shit I was bleeding wasn't I?'

'Yeah just finished stitching you up.' Dean placed the last piece of tape over the gauze and then covered his brother's lower body giving him a modicum of dignity and privacy.

'Thanks.' Sam turned his head so he could look up at Dean, 'what symbols did she?'

'Dunno but they sent Decebal into a tailspin.' Dean went through the medical box smiling when he found a box of extra strength paracetamol, 'here Sammy take these.' He shook three out and passed them to his brother along with a bottle of water. Rising up enough on a shaking arm Sam braced himself as he tossed back the pills and swallowed them with a large mouthful of water.

'Thanks Dean.' Sam lowered himself back onto the mattress content on watching Dean as the pills worked to ease the pain. 'She did worse to me Dean.' He finally admitted.

Dean stilled and listened to Sam, determined to let his brother talk, for the first time in a long time Sam wanted to volunteer information and he was not going to do anything to jeopardise it.

'How, how can she do it Dean? She's a woman and yet she takes such delight in hurting and humiliating men.' Sam's voice broke but he continued to talk unable to stop the flood he let start. 'I – I don't remember everything, I remember her caning me and using the candles. I ah remember her wanting to break me, she, she abused me.' Sam took a deep breath and felt it shudder through him before he continued determined to purge himself of his self-loathing and something he didn't even know how to recognise, the need to unload the damage and hope it repairs itself all in one fluid action. 'She used a ring on me Dean, it hurt so bad I wanted to rip it off but I couldn't move, she tied me down on this frame, I could do nothing but lie there and take it.'

'Sammy ...'

But Sam continued to speak lost in his own world of horror, pain and abuse, 'I remember her putting something up in me and it ... I felt something rip inside of me and, and I remember her laughing at me when I screamed. Then I don't remember much until I came too and was face down on this thing, it was like a, a bench but had cuffs on the legs and I remember feeling weird coz my head was lower than my hips and then she started to ... I tried to move but I couldn't and when I tried to lift my head ... she had a noose around my neck.'

'Oh Gods Sammy.' Dean breathed his stomach churning, he could feel everything that Sam felt and more, because he wasn't there to save him.

'I – I remember waking up and being allowed to shower and dress in these.' Sam tugged at the ruined harem pants. 'Then, then you arrived.'

'Shit Sam I am so sorry I should have been with you.'

'No Dean, no please.' Sam lifted himself up on shaking arms and turned painfully to face his brother, 'no Dean I'm glad you weren't there, coz she ... she could have done the same to you and I couldn't have handled that.'

'Damn it Sam.'

'No Dean listen to me, I was able to get through it, survive it coz I knew that you would come for me.'

'Some rescue crew I am, now we're God knows where and Decebal is acting totally whacked, well more whacked than before.'

'Dean please you got Bobby out, Josh will find us and ...' Sam's words slipped from his mouth as his arms gave way and he slumped down on the mattress finally giving into the blackness.

Dean propped himself against the wall, cradling his injured arm close to his chest he pulled his knees up and rested his aching head on them. Then, and only then did he let his tears fall.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**Author's warning:****Nastiness of the extreme in this chapter**

**Author's Note:** We have another heat wave hitting here and coz of that we had a blackout here lasting nearly 4 hours last night. Naturally, it had to happen while I was working on this chapter. Sigh then to top it all off, my file recovery doesn't want to work so needless to say I lost five pages of work. So I am rewriting the chapter and hoping that I can do it justice. I loved what I had done but the save didn't go through and now with recovery not working. Oh welz not like I am going out anywhere today as we're heading up to the low 40's again today, (Celsius that it, not too sure what that is in Fahrenheit).

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 Till Lust Do Us Part**

Dean opened his eyes and groaned audibly, his body ached and his injured shoulder was now numb right down his arm to the tips of his fingers. Resting his head against the cool wall, he glanced down to where Sam was lying to find the mattress empty. Confused Dean tried to force himself to remember exactly what happened, after stitching up Sam, Decebal disappeared, Sam's confession about what Ruby did to him and then his brother blanking out. Dean scowled and started to bang his head against the wall, why can't he remember anything else?

'You will do yourself some damage doing that dear one.' Decebal tutted as he appeared in front of Dean, 'and I can't have that.'

'Where's Sam?' Dean demanded pushing himself upright, he had to balance his weight on one leg, his injured ankle flared to painful life again when he attempted to stand on it.

'Very funny Dean,' Decebal's smile vanished as he stared at the bloodstained mattress, 'where oh where did your brother go?'

'You tell me you freak, what have you done to him now?'

'This is not funny Dean why would you test me with such frivolous behaviour? Surely you have realised that it is impossible for either of you to escape.'

'What happened to my brother?' Dean yelled fury distorting his handsome features, Decebal took an involuntary step back in shock as he regarded the older Winchester, 'I'm not asking Deci ... tell me what I want to know now.'

'What is the last thing you remember happening?' Decebal asked his voice low and controlled.

'Sam passing out and my sitting next to him.' Dean's eyes narrowed and his glare sharpened as he watched his captor carefully, 'what is it that you're not telling me?'

'Damn it.' Decebal waved a hand and a small monitor appeared, 'this is the security vision for this room.'

'You have cameras on us?' The incredulous look on Dean's face would have been comical if it wasn't such a serious situation. Without answering him, Decebal flicked on a switch and a grainy image came into focus on the screen. With a heavy heart, Dean watched himself sewing up the damage done to Sam's lower back, nausea rolled in his stomach and he swallowed thickly. The conversation buzzed in his ears as he listened to Sam's description of what happened to him once again, surreptitiously he glanced over at Decebal while Sam spoke and saw the darkening of the demon's eyes and the fury written across his face. Obviously, even Decebal didn't know the extent of the abuse Sam had suffered. Turning back to the screen Dean watched Sam lose consciousness and then he saw himself sit back against the wall, his shoulders shaking with his tears. Embarrassed Dean kept his burning face turned away from the demon next to him intent on watching the screen, where two shadows appeared but no actual bodies, he saw himself jerk and lift his head in surprise before tumbling silently to the left, then the two shadows took shape one becoming Ruby the other into a male demon Dean didn't recognise. They bent over Sam with the male quickly tying his wrists and ankles together while Ruby gagged and blindfolded him. horrified Dean watched as the demon male effortlessly picked Sam up in a fireman's carry position and then the two of them vanished leaving Dean unconscious on the floor: alone.

'What the fuck is going on Decebal?' Dean demanded turning his rage on the demon, 'what was with Ruby?'

'I-I don't understand.' Decebal frowned ignoring Dean's temper, with a wave of his wrist he pinned his prisoner against the wall giving him a chance to put things together. He knew that Ruby was in league with the Big Guy but for them so blatantly steal Decebal's pet like that was ... unbelievable.

'Let me down so help me Decebal let me down...' Dean spat the words out straining to free himself from his invisible bonds.

'When you can control yourself Dean I will let you down.' Decebal said clearly distracted as he spoke.

Confused Dean forced himself to calm down and watch the demon carefully, 'what Decebal? A little palace coup going on huh?'

'She betrayed me by taking my pet.'

'Your what? Last I knew Sam was his own man and my brother.'

'Semantics, so Dean here is the thing I will let you down and you will behave and help me find your brother.'

'And if I don't?'

'I will have you killed slowly while I find Sam, and then I will take his mind from him and make him my bed warmer for the rest of his life.'

'How do I know that you won't do that anyway?'

'I have no desire to ruin either one of you beautiful specimens of human men no on the contrary I have learnt to curb that side of me, the side that screams vengeance for the trouble you have caused me over the years. Now, now I know as long as I possess the two of you I can do what I like.'

'I am going to kill you Decebal.'

'Been there done that, don't care for it. So Dean do we have a deal. I promise I won't hurt you or umm have you pleasure me until after we find Sam. Truce?'

'Truce.' Dean ground out, his inner warning system screamed loudly in his head but he knew in his current position he didn't have any other choice.

'Your tattoo is back.'

'Okay random.' Dean shook his head as he felt the force leaving him and he slumped down, just stopping himself from falling forward.

'When did your tattoo return?'

'When we got here.' Dean glared at Decebal, 'why what's it got to do with Sam?'

'The sigils that Ruby carved in your brother's skin?'

'Yeah,'

'They are the last part of your tattoo, she is summoning a dragon demon.'

'Don't understand, dragons are mythical creatures.'

'Yeah but the demons are the fact behind the fiction.' Decebal explained like he was talking to a five year old. 'Dragon demons are reptilian in appearance, they do produce fire balls though not from their mouths. They are virtually impossible to kill and have huge appetites.'

'For what?'

'Human meat and blood for one and ... let's just say that they have insatiable lust for another.'

'Sam?'

'She has taken him as a sacrifice.'

'Why Sam?'

'It is personal in the fact that she wants me to suffer and I guess well ... she did enjoy breaking your brother.'

'What does she get out of it?'

'Control of dragon demons, very potent power and abilities.'

'Fuck.'

'I will not let her ruin my pet.'

'I am so not going to say anything to that ... what I want to know is if the sigils on Sam are the end product of the tattoo then why do I have the tattoo and not Sam?'

Sam tried to open his eyes once again, his eyelids felt so heavy and sticky, like they had been glued shut. Bit by bit he did an internal inventory of his injuries, his back though still sore, was no longer breathtakingly painful, the various bruises scattered over his body joined in with the ache but that was all. His head hurt and throbbed unmercifully, he guessed yet another lump to add to his growing collection. His nose blocked with dried blood and mucous itched and he wanted to scratch it so badly but with his arms outstretched and his wrists tied tightly to the bed frame there was no chance in that. All in all, he felt miserable, achy and itchy, not one of his better days.

Licking his dry lips Sam tried to open his eyes, this time he succeeded in slitting them open, the bright light assaulted his sensitive retinas immediately making him slam his eyes closed, so much for looking around.

'Oh dear Sammy, your eyes bothering you?' Ruby's voice cut through the silence and he turned his head in the direction it came from.

'Ruby?' His voice sounded dry and rough even to him, 'where? What?'

'Oh poor baby, here let me give you something to drink,' Ruby slid a hand under Sam's head and tilted a bottle of water towards his lips. Greedily he gulped the cool liquid, a small moan of protest came when she pulled the bottle away. 'Uhhuh not just yet too much will make you sick.'

'What happened?' Sam asked testing his voice again, he jumped startled when he felt something on his face, silently berating himself when he realised it was a wet cloth.

'Hold still baby I just want to wash your eyes a little help sooth them.' Ruby gently wiped his face and eyes, turned the lights off and left a lamp burning next to the bed, 'you can open those gorgeous eyes for me now baby.'

Sam blinked and waited until everything stopped swirling around him and came into focus. 'Thanks.'

'My pleasure baby, now want some more water?' Ruby held the bottle up to Sam's lips once again, a gentle caring smile on her face as she watched him sip the water this time, savouring each droplet.

'Ruby ... I – I don't remember ... what happened? Where's Dean?'

'Decebal has your brother.' Ruby sniffed, 'I was able to rescue you.'

'Rescue me? Why?'

'Oh poor baby he was going to sacrifice you to the dragon demons.' Ruby picked up the cloth and continued her gentle ministrations, washing Sam's broad chest and shoulders, 'I tried to save your brother but ... at least I could get you out.'

'Wait ... what do you mean dragon demons?' Sam stared at Ruby his face filled with confusion and doubt, 'there are no such things as dragons.'

'Well not per se ... the dragon demons are the fact behind the fiction.' Ruby explained as she moved further down Sam's torso, wringing the cloth out with fresh water she continued to wash him as she spoke, 'they are reptilian but have human shapes, they are very violent and aggressive. They live on human blood and flesh and enjoy ... Hmm how can I put this delicately they enjoy violent fucking, usually fucking a human to death, completely sadistic and dominating.'

'You sound so enthused.'

'Oh I am not even in their league.'

'So ... what do they bestow on the one that makes the ... the sacrifice?'

'Strength and loyalty, the length of time depends on how impressed they are with the offering. You my darling, would bring about a lifetime of loyalty. You're strong, beautiful, sexy, and psychic. Your brother, a warrior they hunger for warriors.'

'I don't understand why would Decebal go to these lengths only to sacrifice us? I mean he is a sick freak but he has only wanted to own us, and crap like that not ... not offer me and Dean for sacrifice.'

'Are you questioning me? What I am telling you?'

'Ruby ...'

'You are! You don't believe me!' Ruby shrieked her hand struck Sam's cheek with blinding speed, splitting the skin open. 'I saved your life and you do not believe me?'

'Why did you carve those symbols in me then?' Sam snapped his head thrummed with a growing migraine, his face stung now and trickled blood and past experience with the Dominatrix often proved her a liar.

'They are to protect you.' Ruby said after a moment's hesitation, a moment too long.

'They are summoning symbols aren't they.' Sam stared at her with growing anger and hatred flaring in his eyes.

'Damn you Sam ... you could have had it all with me, I would have treated you so ... even better than my other subs, but you had to go and ruin it all.' Ruby stamped her foot and threw the bowl of water against the wall. 'Perhaps you should learn your place.'

'Ah here is the Ruby I have come to know and loathe.' Sam spat at Ruby, 'not the caring and sharing bitch from earlier.'

'Why Sam? Why can't you submit to me?'

'Because I belong to no one and I will never submit to anyone. I am no one's submissive pet.'

'Famous last words Sammy.'

'Ha! Dean will rescue me and then I can send your ass back to hell where you belong.'

'You are never to mention that name ever again!' Ruby hissed her face contorting with anger showed her true appearance for a fleeting second before the coldly beautiful features settled again.

'Why? You so afraid of my brother? Dean! Dean! Dean!' Sam taunted her, he knew it was irrational and probably not going to end well for him but he couldn't help himself, he hated being so weak and didn't care anymore.

'Stop it now Sammy.' Ruby warned her voice low and steady, 'do not push me.'

'Dean!' Sam smiled and winked, 'ya know my brother don't ya, he goes by the name of Dean and he's gonna kick your ass just for touching me.'

'That is enough Samuel do you hear me!' Ruby snarled spinning on her spiked heels she strode to the other side of the room, keeping her back to Sam as she searched for something in the cupboards lining the far wall.

'Dean Winchester, hunter and brother.' Sam called out to her, wanting her to react irrationally, perhaps loosening his bonds slightly. 'Ya know Decebal chose him over you don't you. Chose him, Dean over you Ruby.'

Ruby turned keeping her hands behind her back she walked back to the bed, smiling pleasantly, 'you really don't know when to shut up do you Sammy?'

'Nope not when I know I'm annoying the shit out of you.' Sam taunted her even more, 'Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, oh and Dean.'

Ruby climbed onto the bed and straddled Sam's waist, digging her knees in against his sides. Reaching over him, she placed a vial filled with black fluid on the bedside cabinet. 'So Sammy do you want to apologise to me, for being so hateful?'

'In your dreams.' Sam hissed as Ruby slid over him running her hands along his taut outstretched ones, feeling the quivering in the muscles from so long in the same locked position. She licked along his bottom lip letting her long hair cascade over her shoulder, curtaining him with it. 'Oh you do taste good Sammy.'

'Bite me.'

'Oh my pleasure.' Ruby sunk her teeth into his lower lip drawing blood, gathering the crimson liquid on the tip of her tongue she lapped at the cuts until the bleeding stopped. His blood still glistening on her lips. 'What? Got nothing to say now?'

'You are a fucking bitch but hey that's an insult to dogs.'

'Wrong thing to say Sammy, if you apologise now I will forgive you.'

'Oh Ruby I am so sorry, sorry that I can't kill you now.' Sam smiled sweetly.

Ruby snarled and slapped him hard, she grabbed the vial and moved up until she sat on his chest her knees slamming into his armpits. 'You are a disrespectful dog Sam, and you have to be punished.' With her free hand she gripped Sam's jaw with surprising strength, popped the top from the vial and tipped the contents into Sam's open mouth, pushing his chin up before he could spit it out, 'swallow.' She hissed keeping the pressure on his chin she pinched his nose closed, lifting his head up she slammed it against the mattress until he could do nothing but swallow the poisonous liquid.

The reaction was instantaneous, his back arched as the poison made its way down his throat and oesophagus, coating everything it touched with an acidic burn. Gasping for breath, Sam felt like he was drowning, each gasp for oxygen burnt even more. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, not even a soft whimper.

As sudden as the effects hit they subsided and Sam fell back limply, his head lolling to one side as he forced oxygen into his labouring lungs. Ruby smiled and ran her fingers down his chest a few times before cupping his cheek in her hand and made him turn his head to look at her. 'You see Sam, I have made some new friends since we last played together. One in particular is a scientist, yep a demon scientist go figure. Anyhoo he made this wonderful little toy for me, it adheres itself to any internal organ and effectively freezes it. In your case, your vocal cords and everything lining your throat, your gut and stomach. The numbing should be starting now, I can force you to drink boiling oil and you wouldn't feel the damage or make a sound. You should have stopped talking Sam I did warn you.' Ruby slid off the bed, picked up the wet cloth and wiped the remnants of the poison from Sam's lips, then she lifted the bottle of water and poured some into his mouth, 'rinse baby, can't have any in your mouth when I want to kiss you can I?'

Trembling with shock and feeling dazed Sam did what she wanted while he tried to workout exactly what she did to him. 'Ah poor silent Sammy, oh and if you are wondering yes there is a cure, but if I die it dies with me.'

The door opened then and a large man stepped in, his bulk filling the doorway completely, 'so this is Sam Winchester.' His voice rolled like thunder, 'funny I expected someone ... taller.'

Sam glared at the new arrival, he tried to concentrate on his breathing but that was even impossible under the scrutiny of the demon.

'Master, I had to silence him but he is primed and ready to go.' Ruby said sliding herself around her Lord and Master, 'we can do whatever we like and he cannot make a sound.'

'Hmm interesting Ruby, you have done well child. Tell me the summoning ritual?'

'Almost complete Master, we will be ready for the full moon in two days.'

'Excellent, you are truly my pet.' He bent down and placed a kiss on the top of Ruby's head. 'I am sure that you have lots of questions Sam, oh but that's right you can't speak anymore can you.'

Sam sharpened his glare and willed the demon to burst into flames and die there and then, but so intent on the latest demon to harass him, Sam didn't notice the two silent men approach either side of the bed, he didn't see the syringe in the hand of one of them, all he saw was the amused look on the demon's face and the strange glittering in Ruby's eyes. A sharp prick in his neck made Sam jump and he turned his head to stare up at the man holding the now empty needle. His body felt light, floating and a buzzing took up residence in his ears blocking out everything else.

He felt the hands unlocking the cuffs around his wrists and he tried to fight back but his body wouldn't respond. Without a thought for his wellbeing, they dragged Sam to his feet, propping him up between them. The demon covered the distance between them in two easy strides, he gripped a handful of Sam's hair tightly and yanked his head back, forcing Sam to focus on him. 'Listen to me little boy, you are to do what you are told, when you are told, anything else will result in punishment and believe me when I tell you Ruby's punishments are like a walk in a park compared to mine.' He let Sam's head drop forward as he let go of his hair and then the demon turned his attention to the men holding Sam. 'Take him to the bathroom, clean him thoroughly he reeks of sweat and sickness. Tend to his injuries and check the symbols carefully. Make sure he is clean and coherent, bring him to your Mistress' dungeon when finished.'

'Yes Master.' The two men answered simultaneously, then they dragged Sam towards the only other door in the room. They pulled the remains of the harem pants from Sam's body and then shoved him face first against the shower cubicle wall. One of them pinned Sam against the tiles while the other attached a short chain to the metal collar around his neck. Suspended from the chain Sam felt his knees give way but he couldn't fall properly the collar cut into his neck forcing him to keep his footing. The shock of the water, icy cold, hitting his burning skin took Sam's breath away and for a few seconds he saw tiny black dots dancing in front of him as he fought to remain conscious. Rough hands scrubbed him with hard soap and a scrubbing brush, taking a layer of skin along with it.

Finally, the relentless scrubbing stopped but before Sam could take a breath the needles of water hit him again, silent tears ran down his face, his raw skin oversensitive to the cold water.

As abruptly as the shower started it stopped, towel dried with rough wandering hands, one of the men stood at the door while the other molested Sam while still chained in the shower cubicle, unable to cry out, and unable to fight back. He retreated into his mind, escaping into memories of his childhood with Dean, his superhero brother.

The other man took his turn this time he unlocked the chain and let Sam fall to his knees, gripping the chain tightly, he made his hapless victim remain upright, then fisting his hand in Sam's hair forced him onto his erection. 'Suck it good boy.' The man uttered, 'or you will be punished.'

Choking Sam struggled to free himself, earning a cuff on the side of his head, two hands gripping his head tightly pushing him harder against the man's groin, 'suck it deep boy, I got all day.'

As he started to slide into oblivion, Sam felt himself dragged out of the bathroom and down a set of stairs, he tried to take notice of his surroundings but his dazed mind couldn't take any details in. The slamming of the door behind him, startled Sam enough to lift his head and squint around the room. The dungeon.

'On your knees, whelp.' One of the men holding him pushed Sam from behind and he stumbled falling hard onto his knees, wincing with pain Sam wavered as the pain spiked through his body. His battered ribs shifted with the force and added to his agony, gulping at the oxygen evading his tortured lungs, Sam willed himself to die there and then.

'Oh no you don't.' Ruby snarled watching Sam deciding to give up, 'no dying on my watch.' She lifted a cold stare at the men waiting their next orders, 'put him on the bed, and use the leather thongs to tie him down.'

'Yes Mistress.' They replied dragging Sam over to the satin covered bed, easily tying him down with loops of wet leather thongs, knowing as they dried they will cut viciously into Sam's wrists and ankles.

Sam blinked and tried to focus on what was happening but it was becoming too much for him to comprehend. Silently he stared up at Ruby, large tears rolled down his face, he looked so lost and so fragile that Ruby almost felt sorry for what she had inflicted on him, almost sorry.

Feeling the movement on top of him, Sam watched Ruby straddle him, his heart started to thud painfully against his broken ribs as he watched her produce a silver cock ring. The terror built inside of him as the memories came flooding back, as she slid in onto him, pushing his flaccid penis through fastening it tightly around the base. Then she sat up and reached across him this time producing a hammer and silver nails.

Sam felt the white light explode in his head, his terror gone replaced with rage, and she was not going to do it again to him. 'Dean!' He screamed with his mind as unconsciousness finally claimed him, giving his tortured body and soul a brief respite.

The remains of the dungeon settled around his still body, Ruby lay lifelessly across Sam, her eyes wide and unseeing. One of the male slaves skewered through the chest by a sharp spear protruding from the weapons rack, and the other one lay under a pile of rubble, his face crushed beyond recognition.

The demon appeared and stared around at the carnage, roaring with fury his last chance to trap the dragon demons lost, the bitch unable to control herself must have forced the boy to use his abilities. Now they were all useless.

In a flare of flames, he disappeared leaving the three bodies where they lay. Sam's eyes fluttered open and he watched as the demon vanished before sliding back into the pain-free, coolness of oblivion. 'Dean?' he soundlessly called, he let his eyes slide shut with the knowledge that Dean will find him. One day.

John limped up towards Josh, pulled his fist back and let fly hitting his friend squarely on the jaw sending him sprawling backwards. 'John what the hell?'

'Did you really think that you were going to leave me behind? Let you go searching for my sons alone?'

'John ... you're not strong enough too ...' Josh started but was silenced by another hard punch this one dazing him.

'I can keep it up all day Joshua.' John panted, he stood over his fallen friend but swayed drunkenly as his last reserves of strength started to ebb away.

'John ... alright I'm sorry for taking off without you.' Josh put his hands up in surrender. John bent down and helped Josh stand up, 'good glad we understand each other.'

'How?' Josh winced as he fingered his jaw, 'how the hell did you find me?'

'I aint no hunter and tracker for nothing.' John mumbled, 'we're wasting time.'

Leaving the stolen car on the side of the road, John joined Josh in his truck, easing his aching body onto the passenger seat, thankful to sit down, but feeling good with himself for getting mobile and active in finding his sons. 'Hang on boys, I'm coming.'

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 Those were the days my friend**

Decebal and Dean both worked to free Sam from the debris of the dungeon. They threw Ruby's body on a pile of rocks without another thought; frantic Dean pushed the last of the rocks away from Sam's body and sat back in horror. 'Oh God Sammy?'

Decebal stared down at his quarry feeling equally horrified as Dean, that beautiful body marred and destroyed, the ugly carvings standing out on the grey coloured flesh. 'Sammy?' Dean cried again, his tears falling freely as he brushed a stray lock of hair from Sam's ashen face, 'if he's dead Decebal you're gonna get sent back to the fires of hell so fast that you'll only singe your hair.'

'He's not dead, I – I can hear his heart it is beating , barely but still beating. Though there is something wrong with him.'

'Sammy? Hey dude you with me?' Dean tried to cajole Sam back to consciousness, his voice breaking through the haze, giving Sam something to grab as he slid towards oblivion. As his eyelids fluttered and tried to open Dean held his breath and silently tried to will his brother to come back to him. 'Hey Sammy boy that's it, come on back to me.'

Sam looked up at his brother and his frown disappeared into a smile, soft and unsure at first but definitely a Sammy smile. Taking Dean's hand Sam squeezed it tightly, tears shining in his eyes.

'Sammy? What is it bro?' Dean swallowed deeply there was something wrong with his brother and it terrified him. 'What did she do to you?'

Sam blinked and tried to remember exactly, and then he lifted a shaking hand to his mouth and grimaced.

'Sammy?' Dean stared at him with a confused look as he tried to work out what Sam was trying to tell him when it dawned on him, Sam hadn't made a sound. 'Oh Gods Sammy.'

'We have to get him out of here Dean.' Decebal growled his only thoughts were to get the brothers away and hidden before anyone else comes to find them. He sliced the leather ties with a small knife finally freeing Sam from the bed. For the first time since finding Sam, Dean realised that his brother was naked and a ring was still in place at the base of his penis. Forcing a lump of bile back down Dean grabbed a blanket and covered his brother with it, and then he carefully picked Sam up cradling him against his chest, not caring what it did to his own injuries.

With a snarl Decebal waved a hand and they disappeared, leaving the bodies strewn around the building, he knew that the hunters would find Ruby's lair and would do the clean up. Without finding Sam or Dean, the irony was sweet for the demon as he made sure only traces of the boys remained.

'Put Sam on the bed.' He told Dean as they reappeared in an opulently decorated bedroom, 'I will get the medical supplies.'

'Decebal this is not over.' Dean looked at the demon with a vicious stare, 'not by a long shot.'

'I'll be back.' Decebal vanished before Dean could launch into another tirade.

A soft tug on Dean's arm brought his attention back to Sam, 'do you feel up to do some writing?' He watched Sam nod noting that the simple movement was stiff and very slow.

Handing Sam a small notebook and a pen he found in a drawer in the bedside table his breath caught when he watched just how difficult it was for his brother just to hold the pen. 'What did that bitch do to you?'

Sam stared sadly at his brother, then with a shaking hand wrote, 'forced poison, R ded with antidote.'

'She forced poison down your throat and then died with the antidote?' Dean interpreted his short cryptic message, Sam nodded his head and then after a pause to regain his strength started to write again. 'black stuff ... freezes numbs ... no talk ... no feeling.'

'Ah fuck Sammy, did you ah you know?'

Sam gave him a small smile and nodded sleepily, it was taking all of his strength just to keep his eyes open. But he wanted to make sure Dean knew what Ruby had done, 'drug me ... sacrifice me.' Sam's hand slipped down as he tried to get the words written before he passed out. Dean carefully extricated the pad from Sam's long fingers and stared at it, the shaky smeared words, that said so much.

'How is he?' Decebal asked appearing at Dean's side carrying a large box of medical supplies.

'She poisoned him with this black stuff that sounds like froze his vocal cords and everything, he can't talk and can't feel anything.' Dean looked up at Decebal murder flared in his eyes darkening them to almost black. 'She died with the antidote.'

'Dean this was not my doing.'

Dean continued talking as though he didn't even hear what Decebal said, 'she drugged him and was going to sacrifice him. What do you know about this Decebal and don't you dare to fucking lie.'

'I-I know that the Master had these scientists developing different toxins, but I would have to take a sample to get it analysed.' Decebal said showing no signs of his usual sadistic dominating persona, for now he did nothing but show compassion for the two brothers and a slightly clinical approach that had Dean immediately suspecting more than Decebal's apparent caring. It was too different, way different from Decebal's usual demeanour.

'Who said that you were going to touch Sammy?' Dean snarled, his inner guard dog making an appearance. 'I'll look after him.'

'Whatever is best, just two things to remember Dean, one is the fact that no matter what the two of you are still my prisoners, remember our truce ... the second I am probably the only chance you have of finding out what she used on Sam and where the antidote is.'

'I am going to take great delight in killing you when this is all over.' Dean vowed before turning his attention back to Sam. 'Okay little bro let's see what she did to you.'

Sam's eyes fluttered open when he felt the light touch on his arm, at first he was coiled ready to strike but when he heard Dean's voice filtering through the fog in his mind he calmed instantly and tried to follow it out of the dark fog and back to the light.

'Sammy I ah need to take a swab of that stuff from your throat and this is not gonna be pleasant for the both of us.' Dean tried to make his voice sound light and worry free, but from the way his hand shook he was feeling anything but. 'Here we go dude I just want you to relax your throat as much as you can.' Dean placed his fingers on Sam's chin and held his mouth open, even in the crude light he could see the staining leading towards Sam's throat. Taking a deep breath he used a long thin swab to pass over the top of his throat trying not to set off any gag reflexes but to his shock and dismay Sam showed no signs of discomfort at all. Finally, he pulled the swab out, let go of his breath and stared at it in horror. The tip, smeared with a thick black substance and smelt of burnt flesh gave him a tiny idea of what Sam's was suffering through. 'Damn me.' Dean glanced up at Sam after he tried to school his features into a calm mask, 'did you feel me doing that?'

Sam looked at the swab with an air of macabre fascination and then back at Dean shaking his head no. He didn't even realise what Dean had done.

With undisguised disgust, Dean handed the swab to Decebal and then gave Sam's injuries his full attention. He used butterfly strips on Sam's split cheek and on the cut along his hair line. Thankful that he didn't have to stitch them, slowly he traced his hands down Sam, searching for any signs of injury obvious or hidden, paling even more when he saw Sam flinch when he pressed down on his abdomen, it felt rigid to the touch and it obviously hurt Sam, meaning possible internal bleeding, at the least bruising. He felt Sam stiffen when he went to roll his brother over and that made his panic meter to rise exponentially. 'Easy Sammy, it's alright I got ya.' The words slid from his lips as he managed to get Sam onto his side. 'Ah fuck Sammy this just aint right.' The welts some closed over with scabs others wept with puss and were red with infection stood out on his paler than normal skin. The bruises on Sam's hips shaped like fingers had Dean shaking with anger, 'dude did they?' He whispered unable to finish the sentence. All he could see in an answer was the tiny nod of Sam's head and the trembling running through the abused body. With a gentleness that belied his strength and his rage, Dean cleaned and dressed the visible wounds, knowing that the infections was bad enough to go septic. 'I dunno what to do Sammy, I really don't know what to do now.' Dean whispered digging through the pills until he found some strong painkillers, 'here Sammy can you sit up a bit to take these?' With some manoeuvring, they managed to get Sam upright enough, so that there was no pressure on his back but he could swallow without obstruction. 'He needs to be in hospital Deci.' Dean said without looking at the demon, 'I'm sure Sam has internal bleeding among other things, I can't ... can't help him here.'

'Out of the question, the Master still seeks the two of you, for his sacrifice.' Decebal said startling Dean with the admission. 'What? Do you think that I am going to hand over my favourite pets just so he can feed em to a dragon demon?'

'Gee thanks Deci ... I think ... anyway Sam's in a bad way really bad I can't do anything for him, I'm not a doctor.'

'No but I can get one for him.' Decebal said disappearing before Dean could say anything else, taking the sample with him.

'I am so sorry Sammy.' Dean said as he faced his brother's inquisitive but pain-dulled eyes. 'What's the matter dude? Pain?' Dean reacted to the flicker of emotion on Sam's face and the fact that he was now whiter than white.

Sam grimaced and gripped his head, squeezing it tightly, his mouth opened with a silent scream.

'Vision? You're having a vision?' Dean cried out incredulously, 'ah shit no Sammy not now.'

-------------------------

John let his head fall back against the back of the seat and sighed deeply, his body ached interminably, he felt numb inside after the degradation and humiliation Decebal forced on him, stuff that John could tell no one about, it had to be filed away and forgotten. He had to be strong to find his sons and to bring them home.

Josh glanced over at his silent passenger and frowned, he was too quiet even for the usually stoic Winchester, he seemed too Sam like, introspective and guilt-ridden. 'You and your son are more alike than you realise.' Josh thought as he started to slow the truck down.

'What's going on?' John blinked and peered around sleepily.

'Hitting a town thought we had better do the speed limit don't wanna have the cops slowing us down.' Josh said risking another look at his friend, 'John I think it's time we stop and check out things.'

'They're close aren't they?' John said suddenly fully awake and more like his old self.

'John?'

'I can feel Decebal ... kinda like a toothache that isn't too bad but just won't go away.' John seemed to be talking more to himself than to Joshua, 'he's here Josh and I know the boys are too.'

'Okay that tears it we're booking into a motel.' Josh said turning into the first one they came across with a vacancy sign lit. 'Be right back.'

As John fidgeted and fought the impulse to get out of the car and run to his boys, Josh got them a twin share room, with two single beds and a colour TV. When he got back to the car and looked in at John his heart missed a beat. 'What is it John? You look totally strung out.'

'N-nothing, nothing at all.' Came the mumbled reply as John kept rubbing at his arms and scratching his beard.

As soon as they let themselves into their room for the night, John headed directly for the bathroom, without a word to Josh, the next sound filling the silence was his retching as he lost his meagre stomach contents down the toilet.

Josh paced the main room, torn between giving his friend privacy and going to help him, when he heard the shower start and gradually allowed himself to relax.

Pulling out his cell, he decided to check in with Ellen and Bobby, a brief almost argument ensued when Ellen found out that John was with Joshua and that they kept going rather than returning to the others. Then it calmed down to a discussion about the health of both hunters_, 'he'll be fine to travel tomorrow Joshua so we'll catch up to the two of you.' _

'Thanks Ellen, John had this weird reaction when we got here and said that he can feel Decebal's presence.'

_'Okay that is weird.'_

'Yeah so I think we might use this as our base and work it all out from here.'

_'Good thinking, okay well we'll head out as soon as it's light.'_

'Thanks Ellen, we're staying at the Union Motel, first one on the right as you come into Edgerton.'

_'Fine we'll see ya'll tomorrow, oh and Josh.'_

'Yeah Ellen.'

_'You two take care ya hear.'_

'We will and thanks again.'

'That Ellen?' John asked watching Joshua close his cell from the bathroom door. Josh turned to stare at a newly showered and dressed John Winchester.

'Yeah it was, they'll be here tomorrow, Bobby will be well enough to travel. You look better man.'

'Feel it.' John stepped into the room and stretched to his full height, filling the small area with his immense presence, 'let's get something to drink ... and eat.'

'Let me have a quick shower and we'll get going.' Josh said heading towards the bathroom, 'you did leave some hot water didn't you?'

------------------------

_Chaos reigned; he could see, hear and feel the battle raging around him but he couldn't make a sound or touch anyone. He had no way of warning them and it was killing him. But, then again, what if he was already dead? Blood red colours streaked across the sky and the smell of burning flesh and sulphur permeated every pore and assaulted every sense. Two large reptilian shaped demons sliced his father apart, razor sharp talons ripping through flesh like knife through butter. Screams deafening and horrific growls intensified as the battle raged on._

_All around him lay the bodies of his loved ones, his father, Ellen, Josh, and Bobby on the altar next to him Dean lay. His body lifeless and his head turned to face Sam, eyes wide open but glazed over and unfocused. Frozen in his death throes._

_Blood still poured from every orifice in his body as the demon raped and murdered Dean, tearing him inside and out._

_A shadow passed over Sam and suddenly all he could see was the face of the dragon demon, he felt the claws slicing into his skin as the monster impaled him on its rock hard erection._

Sam's fingers dug deep into Dean's arms as he clutched his brother tightly, not wanting to let go, it was all too real and he was terrified. Desperately he tried to force himself to make a sound, anything to let Dean know what he saw but all he succeeded in doing was coughing up blood, the strain too much for his damaged throat.

'Hey, hey Sammy calm down, please calm down.' Dean tried to sooth him, hating not knowing what caused a reaction like this in Sam.

Sobbing, Sam picked up the pad and tried to control himself enough to write the note, 'sacrifice ... me ...you. DD kill Dad, Ellen, Bobby, Josh. Blood everywhere. You ded ... rape and kill us.'

Dean stared at the note in disbelief, unable to grasp what Sam was trying to tell him for a few minutes and then it all clicked into place. 'You and me get sacrificed to the dragon demons? They kill Dad and the others and rape and kill us?'

Sam nodded his head and took a shuddering breath, before he wrote again, 'no Deci.'

'Should have known ... the bastard.' Dean snarled, 'could you talk?'

Sam held Dean's stare for a moment before dropping his gaze and concentrated on the interesting stain on the floor. he shook his head no and let the sobs take over.

Exhaustion reigned and soon Sam was asleep, resting on his least injured side, Dean hoped that this was a respite for Sam but somehow he knew that it wouldn't last for long and his brother will be wanting answers again. 'What the hell do I tell you Sammy? I have no freaking idea what is going on or why this time ... we are so screwed and I have no idea how to help you.'

'Perhaps I can answer that.' Deci sneered as he reappeared at the foot of Sam's bed, 'how is he?'

'Not so good, he should be in a hospital Deci.'

'And as I said before that is out of the question however, you are not to say a word or do anything in anyway to inhibit things.'

Dean opened his mouth to retort angrily when he saw Sam move restlessly, grimacing with pain. 'Whatever just help him.'

'Good, good.' Decebal smiled secretly surprised at how quickly Dean acquiesced but then again Sam was always Dean's Achilles' heel. The doctor stepped away and revealed the person standing behind him.

Dean frowned, for some reason the person looked very familiar, determined not to get pushed aside Dean took a seat on the other side of the bed next to his brother but out of the way. His agreement to remain silent was hard however, but when he opened his mouth he saw the hungry look on Decebal's face as the demon stared at Sam's naked torso and thought better of it, instead he moved closer and laid a protective hand on Sam's shoulder.

'Has he made any sound?' the stranger asked Dean, who in turn looked at Decebal worried that it was a trap to get him away from Sam.

'You can answer the question Dean.' Decebal said enjoying Dean's discomfort immensely.

'Aside from the constant beatings,' Dean stared directly at Decebal as he spoke, 'they whipped him, with both leather and a cane. They drugged him and from the puncture wounds visible, I'd say that it was often. She poisoned him with that black gunk that has numbed and frozen his throat right down to his stomach. He cleaned most of his wounds where I could but some of the welts on his back ... they're infected ... not sure if they've gone septic but ...' The litany of injuries he recited became too much for Dean and his voice broke, clearing his throat he kept his gaze locked with Decebal's when he finished, 'and they raped him, more than once and from what I can work out he was raped by ... men and ...'

'Thank you.' The stranger said sincerely, before turning back to Sam.

_'Where do I know you from?'_ the question formed in Dean's mind and he started to lose himself in his faded memories trying to think of from where.

Doctor Ted Davies followed Decebal into the room with a feeling of impending doom in his stomach. The deal he made nearly ten years ago was nearly up but Decebal bought the contract and said that he would release him from it if he worked exclusively for the demon, in his various enterprises. Torture was a mainstay of these enterprises and kept the doctor very busy. Widowed at fifty and estranged from his daughter, he figured he had nothing to live for when his wife died in an accident; ironically, the deal he made was for a cure for his wife Jill after her diagnosis of terminal cancer. She survived the cancer only to die a year later, a drunk driver smashed her car into a river killing her instantly. The crossroads demon refused to budge the deal was for surviving cancer not anything else.

Wracked with grief he embraced the dangerous life working for a demon and professional criminals, anything was better than living without her in the house.

His tastes changed rapidly, he took to the vices his new life offered with a vengeance. Including a taste for young men, captive young men who had to do whatever he wanted without fighting back. Decebal fed his sexual appetite with complete abandon; the one that was exceptional was the young man now hovering over his severely injured brother. The beautiful young man with bright green eyes and freckles you wanted to lick off. The muscular lean body still made him weak at the knees the only thing missing was the collar and lead and the submissiveness.

Though, this new guard dog behaviour, the protection of a sibling made the good doctor want to take him, there and then, instead he turned his attention to his patient and tried to deny his lascivious thoughts.

Dean moved his stare from the doctor to Decebal, he kept his promise and didn't say a word, instead he focused on trying to remember where he knew the doctor from and what he did to Sam.

The realisation flared in Dean's mind with brilliant clarity, his eyes wide and glassy as he remembered what those hands touching Sam did to him when he had no choice. When he was passed around like a piece of meat to whoever Decebal wanted to have him. The doctor was the most constant of his abusers, and the most debauched.

That same doctor now had his hands on Sammy.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

**CHAPTER 21 The night after, the morning before**

'Remember your promise Dean or I will remove you from Sam's side.' Decebal warned when he saw the look of recognition register on the young man's face.

Dean glared hatefully at the demon his thoughts filled with different ways of killing Decebal keeping him silent but he kept a tight grip on Sam's shoulder and then shifted his gaze to fix it firmly on the doctor, 'good, very good.' Decebal grinned this was going better than what he originally thought.

Sam opened his eyes and stared in horror at the man touching him, confused and in pain, he pushed the hands away and struggled to get away from him.

'Sam, Sammy hey calm down I'm right here.' Dean said immediately placing himself in Sam's line of sight.

Sam blinked owlishly at his brother's face and started to match his breathing pattern with Dean's, 'D-Dean?' he whispered hoarsely, barely audible but still a sound.

'Dude!' Dean grinned and cupped Sam's uninjured cheek in his hand, 'it must be wearing off.'

'Dean.' Decebal hissed and the older brother turned with a look of sheer maliciousness at their captor but then moved reluctantly out of the doctor's way.

'I'm right by your side Sammy.' Dean said patting his brother's arm. Sam kept his gaze fixed on Dean's face and ignored the doctor and his touch as much as he possibly could.

Davies sat back with a deep frown on his face, 'I need to talk to you.' He said looking at Decebal, his demeanour and attitude showed his lack of compassion for the two young men and their predicament. All he kept thinking of was fixing the younger one and possibly have both of them at the same time.

Decebal kept glancing over at Dean while the doctor filled him in on Sam's condition, 'he needs surgery Master, he has internal bleeding, I can scrape most of the poison from his throat while under anaesthesia which will enable him to speak properly. The antidote should be ready by the time I finish the operation.'

'Anything else?'

'I will also have to repair some rips in the boy's anus, they are only minor but ...' the doctor let his words hang in the air, knowing that the sexual sadist demon will know exactly what he meant, 'the bruising will heal as will the welts on his back. I want to start him on a broadspectrum antibiotic to counteract the infections and give him a transfusion to replace the blood loss.'

'The bitch left a ring on his dick is that going to?' Decebal wanted to know badly, he wanted to groom Sam for himself once he got everything settled agin.

'As far as I can tell there is some swelling and bruising, we won't know until that goes down but as far as I can tell he will have full use.'

'Excellent, very well, there is a sterile operating room set up here.' Decebal smiled when he saw the look on the doctor's face, 'we cater for every fetish here doctor.'

'Ah very good, I will go and prep everything and then will come back for the patient, is there anyone who can assist me?'

'Dean can.' Decebal said finally turning his attention to the brothers, 'I am sure he will be happy to help you fix his brother.'

S--------D

John sat by the window staring out at the night sky, he could hear Josh's snoring but it only registered as background noise. He couldn't let himself sleep if he did then the dreams came back. Dreams or memories?

His thoughts drifted back to the first time they came across Decebal, it feels like a lifetime ago when the demon kidnapped Dean and tried to frame Sam for his brother's murder.

The abuse and humiliation his two boys have suffered should have killed both of them ten times over but they keep coming back, refusing to give in. They refuse to give in to self-pity, not like their old man.

'John quit that grumbling and get into bed, you're no good to your sons like this.' Josh admonished his friend.

'How long you been awake?' John asked without turning around, his gaze fixed on the carpark.

'Long enough to listen to you ranting.' Josh said hauling himself out of the bed he went to the kitchenette and pulled out a kettle and instant coffee.

'Whatcha doing Josh go back to sleep.'

'Yeah right, you really think I can sleep when you sit there and talk up a storm with no one in particular.'

'I was ... no I wasn't.'

'Uhhuh you certainly were, and believe me it was not very nice John, do you really believe that?'

'What?'

'Believe that your sons are disgusted with you? That they are stronger than their father and they pity you?'

'Oh Gods did I really say that?' John turned to face his friend, eyes hollow and dull.

'And more, John ... look man I hate to tell you this but ... if you're gonna be any good to your sons you have to pull yourself together. I understand where you're mind is at the moment and man I can sympathise but we have to rescue Sam and Dean first and then you can have the luxury of falling apart.'

'Josh...' John started to snarl furious at his friend for pointing out the obvious but then he stopped himself and felt his shoulders sag slightly, 'you're right Josh thanks.'

'Yeah well, it all sucks big time but we have to do what we can and move on to kill the next beast before it kills us.'

'Too true, want something to add kick to the coffee?' John grinned and pulled out a hip flask, 'nectar of the Gods.'

S---------D

Ellen kept glancing over at Bobby as she drove towards Edgerton, he sat quietly staring out the window, his injuries no longer life threatening but still bad enough to make her worry.

'Wanna take a picture it'll last longer.' Bobby huffed but without any malice in his tone.

'Good to see ya feelin better you stupid old man.' Ellen grinned, 'we're nearly there.'

'Nuff of the old man and wake me when we get there.'

'Uhhuh nope, no you don't ... you've done nothing but sleep I want someone to keep me company.'

'Ellen?' Bobby blinked and sat up a little straighter so he could really look at the woman next to him. 'What is it?'

'Nothing, just ... ah nothing Bobby go back to sleep.'

'Nope yer started to talk an' now yer gonna.'

'You are one of the most exasperating men I have ever met Bobby Singer do you know that.'

'Yeah I get that a lot.' Bobby scratched his beard and chuckled, 'we must be due for a coffee and leak break soon?'

'There's a stop just ahead.'

'Fine, Ellen we're gonna get em back.'

'Sorry?'

'The boys, we're gonna get em back and git rid of that demon for good this time.' Bobby's voice was gruff and filled with untapped emotions. Ellen glanced over at him again and then fixed her stare on the road ahead.

S---------D

Dean felt the bile rise as he watched the doctor prep Sam for the emergency operation. The wild and terrified look in Sam's eyes and his mute pleading broke Dean's heart a little more but hardened his resolve even more.

'I swear doc if anything happens to Sam during this operation and I will personally hunt your ass down, slice ya dick off and feed it to ya.' Dean threatened his body vibrating with anger.

'Just do what I want you to do and it will be fine.' The doctor answered but couldn't hide the tremor in his voice.

'D-Dean?' The painfully weak and raspy whisper interrupted the argument and brought Dean's attention back to his brother immediately.

'Hey bro, how you doin?'

Sam opened his mouth to speak but just a soft puff of air came out and he gave him a tiny trembling grin, he squeezed his brother's hand slightly and let his eyes drift shut, he was so tired.

Dean stroked his brother's sweaty forehead, 'doc he's awfully hot and sweaty.'

'I will up his antibiotics now we have to get started I will put Sam under the anaesthetic and we can get this started.'

'I'm watching everything you do.' Dean threatened the man without actually saying it aloud.

The doctor sighed and started the surgery, with Dean's attentiveness and astuteness when it came to the medical procedures. Two hours later than were closing the incision and ready to start work on scraping his throat. Dean checked Sam's vitals again before picking up the dish to hold it close while the doctor tried to remove most of the coating. Once that job was finished and Dean managed to regain control of his rebellious stomach they rolled Sam over to work on the damage done to his back and anus.

'This is going to be a bit rough for you Dean.' The doctor said as he positioned Sam, 'can you check his airways and do another round of obs.'

'Airways are open and his vitals are steady.' Dean reported when he turned back to the other end of the bed he stopped in his tracks, the doctor had a hand inside Sam's behind, 'what the fuck do you think...?'

'He is torn inside Dean if I don't suture the rips then they will keep bleeding and become infected. This has to be done.'

'Fine just don't look like you're enjoying it so much.'

Finally, they finished dressing the welts on Sam's back, cleaning away the dead skin and pus, before flushing the cuts, stitching them and smearing anti-bacterial cream over them.

'He should be fine eventually,' Davies said as he stripped off his bloodstained gloves and dropped them into a bin, 'you would make a great nurse Dean.'

'Don't push your luck.' Dean snarled, 'so where do we go now?'

'Decebal said that there is a small room just through that door where Sam can recover.' Davies nodded towards a door to their left, 'I'll help you get him settled and then I will have to go and talk to the Master.'

'You call him Master?'

'Yes ... he owns me what else would I call him?' Davies blinked at Dean, 'he gives me all I need and I do what I can for him.' They wheeled Sam into the other room, settled him on his side with pillows packed along him so he couldn't roll onto his back and then the doctor left them alone.

S-------D

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Time, Tattoos and Trouble.**

**Third in the Decebal Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine never was and never will be...sigh just my own fevered imagination and the odd original character.

* * *

**CHAPTER 22 Help is on the way but...**

John glanced over at Ellen and Bobby unsure of what to say to them, so he just nodded his head, and got into the truck he knew he had to face them but for now, he was happy enough with the fact that they were still going to help find Sam and Dean.

Joshua sat in the passenger seat, he turned to look at John and met with a stoic look, 'ya know man Sam is so much like you.'

'What the ... what the hell do you mean by that?'

'Hey don't get your panties all twisted, I just meant that no matter what you and Sam are so freaking stubborn. He takes after ya man that's all.'

'Yeah that's true, sometimes I think that's why we fight so much.' John admitted ruefully.

'Dean like his momma?' Josh asked after a few seconds of hesitation.

'Yeah, yeah he is, very much so and not just in looks. He's got her fire and loyalty.' John answered softly with a small chuckle, 'even down to the freckles.'

'You're a lucky man John Winchester.' Josh said turning back to look at the traffic in front of them.

'I know Josh in more ways than I care to admit too.' John said as he focused on driving, every so often he glanced in the rear vision mirror and noticed that Ellen kept up with his overly fast speeds.

'We're gonna get em back John, that much I do know.' Josh said after a few minutes, 'both boys.'

'Yeah we will Josh.' John whispered hoarsely not trusting himself to say anything else.

'Okay so the warehouse I tracked down is the next turn right, down a dirt track, Decebal seems to like these out of the way places.'

'Wanna ring Ellen and Bobby and give them the heads up?' John asked his voice catching on Ellen and Bobby's names.

'You okay man?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' John tightened his grip on the steering wheel and kept repeating the same words in his head as they neared the perimeter of the warehouse property.

Pulling over onto the shoulder of the dirt road John and Josh went around to the rear of the truck and started to load their weapons, neither turning when they heard the familiar sound of Bobby's car. 'Let's get this done.' John said without another glance to his companions he moved off stealthily blending into the shadows, three stunned hunters quickly gathered their own thoughts and started after him. All heavily armed and spoiling for a fight to get their boys back.

S-------D

Dean sat vigil over Sam that night and most of the next morning before he saw movement starting. In a slow but sure manner, Sam started to come out of the induced slumber, first his nose twitched, then his eyebrows furrowed slightly, his eyes moved under his eyelids and a small groan slipped past his lips as the final indication that awareness was not far away. 'Sammy?' Dean whispered brushing Sam's fringe from his eyes, propped on his side to prevent him from rolling onto his damaged back, Sam looked more like a child than an adult. With pale features and dark shadows under his eyes, he looked so young and vulnerable. 'Sammy?' Dean asked again as he watched Sam's eyelids flicker open for a second and then close again. 'Ah come on sleeping beauty rise and shine.'

'D-Dean?' Sam pushed his brother's name past his dry throat and mouth, he could hear a voice in the distance calling him sleeping beauty, only one person can call him that and get away with it. Dean.

'Hey there Sammy, nice to see you awake for a change.' Dean said trying to hide his overwrought emotions, 'guess who was the nurse for your surgery, and no it wasn't whats-her-name from that ahhh medical-hospital-show you cream over.'

'Eww dude it's nothing ... oh my God Dean?' Sam rasped until he started coughing, gratefully he accepted the ice chips and let them slide down his throat with soothing coolness. 'Dean did you dig around inside of me?'

'Only did the assisting dude, but don't ya think I look good as a surgical nurse?' Dean showed off the scrubs he still wore, 'man just think of the women that would need some special Dean-style-tender-lovin''

'You are gross Dean.' Sam whispered as he tried not to laugh at his brother's antics, knowing that he specifically worded them to get him to stop brooding on their situation. 'Dean you okay?'

'Me? Surgical nurse extraordinaire? I'm fine dude.'

'Dean ... ah this is ... ah me.' Sam grimaced and tried to get more comfortable. 'hurts.'

'What Sam? What hurts?' Dean immediately morphed into his worried and protective big brother mode.

'Throat ... so sore.' Sam swallowed again, 'back and ... oh shit.'

'Sam?'

'What's wrong with me Dean?' Sam rasped so urgently that his voice cracked and faded to oblivion.

'Calm down Sammy,' Dean said placing a strong hand on Sam's shoulder, 'the doc had to do a lot of patching up on ya, your throat he had to scrape to get that crap off it so it's gonna hurt for a while, your back is sewn up and kind of taped to kingdom come and well the rest, he had to ummm.'

'De?' Sam struggled to push anything else before he started to cough again, flecks of blood appearing on his lips. 'De?'

'Hang tight Sammy I'm gonna go find that doctor.' Dean hurried to the door only to find it locked from the outside. 'Fuck, okay Deci I know that you're listening get that fucking quack in here now.' Dean yelled before turning back to Sam's bedside.

A few minutes later, the door opened and the same doctor who operated on Sam came in, with a bashful smile at Dean he went straight over to his patient. 'Now what's the problem?'

'Sam's having trouble with his throat, he coughed up blood.' Dean answered his voice cold and flat as he watched every move the man made. 'His back and ah ... other areas are giving him a lot of pain too.'

'Can you open for me please Sam?' Davies peered down Sam's throat using a small flashlight and tongue depressor. 'Okay I can see where the blood came from a small scratch, no more talking Sam for at least forty-eight hours, I am gonna prescribe some antibiotics just to be sure that no infection creeps in, keep with the ice chips for now, nothing solid at all that can aggravate your throat. Now I'll check out your back while I'm here.'

'Hang in there Sammy.' Dean whispered as he watched his brother tense up as soon as the doctor moved behind him. 'It'll be over soon.'

'Yes, yes everything is looking good, I'll add some more pain relief to his IV cocktail and then let you boys have your privacy.

'Just keep your pawing to a minimum Doc.' Dean growled watching the other man closely.

S-------D

The gunfire echoed through the passages of the warehouse, sending the occupants scattering to the many exits. Decebal sat up and listened intently focusing on where the disturbance was coming from, pushing the nubile young man away from him in disgust the demon hissed and hurried to dress.

'You are not taking my pets.' He screamed at no one in particular as he disappeared into a small puff of smoke.

The doctor whimpered when he heard the explosion and moved away from Sam and Dean, 'I did not sign up to get blown into tiny pieces you two are on your own.' Davies snivelled as he rushed to the door, his body landing at Dean's feet seconds later with a gaping hole in chest.

'What the?' Dean blinked and looked down at the growing red stain on his left side, 'Sammy?' He slowly collapsed to his feet, his shock filled eyes locked on his brother's face as the darkness consumed him.

'No one can take my pets, if I cannot have them.' Decebal snarled as he appeared towering over Dean's prone body, a bloodied knife in his hand. 'No one can.' Turning a determined face to Sam he smiled as he saw the young man flinch and try to move away his injuries and surgical wounds hampering his movement. 'Perhaps Sammy darling someone should finally put you out of your misery.' Lifting the knife above his head Decebal prepared to plunge it into Sam's unprotected neck.

'Drop it now you demonic bastard.' John snarled the colt aimed at Decebal's head. 'Drop it or I will drop you.'

'Well, well if it isn't the daddy bear come to defend his cubs. Too little too late Johnny boy.' Decebal snarled as he let his arm push down driving the bloodied blade towards Sam. the smell of burnt skin filled the air as electricity crackled through the air, John stared dispassionately at the blackened space on the floor before letting his gaze fall on his eldest son. 'Oh God, Dean no.' he whispered dropping to his knees next to Dean, 'son please don't give up.'

'Dad?' Dean blinked and squinted up at the blurred features above him. 'Sammy?'

'He's alive Dean, you're both alive.'

'De-Decebal?'

'Got him with the colt, he's gone this time Dean, gone for good.' John's voice sounded thick with unshed tears.

'Dad check Sammy please.' Dean begged he could feel the edges closing in on him and he just wanted to make sure that his brother was alright. If anything, after all of this mess the fact that Sammy survived was enough for Dean. He could let go then, and finally rest.

John nodded mutely and turned to his youngest son, lying too still on the bed, his eyes slitted open looked unfocused and glassy, he was not even aware of his father or what just took place in front of him.

'Sammy? Son hey you in there?' John pushed Sam's sweat soaked fringe from his face and recoiled when he felt the heat emanating from him. 'Sammy please kiddo look at me.'

'Dad?' Dean's soft whisper barely pierced John's attention 'what's ... wrong ... with ...?' Dean's words faded as he gave into pain-free darkness, and slid into sweet oblivion.

'Joshua what do I do?' John turned with tear-filled eyes and stared at his friend, 'what do I do?'

'Take it easy Johnny, okay Sam's already on a gurney see if you can find one for Dean while I check on him.' Josh spoke calmly and kept direct eye contact with the distraught father. 'Bobby and Ellen are doing a recon just to make sure that we haven't missed anyone or thing. They'll be here soon and can help us.' Josh looked around and nodded approvingly, 'looks pretty well equipped John, don't worry the boys ... we'll bring em both home John.'

'Thanks.' John turned before he melted down totally in front of his friend, he had to pull himself together for the boys' sakes – and for his.

Josh knelt down next to Dean's still body and shook his head sadly, 'ah let's have a look at ya dude.' Carefully he lifted Dean's shirt by the hem and slid it upwards away from the stab wound. Blood oozed from the slit in the skin, the edges even and solid the knife sliding in and out without a hitch.

'Here we go.' John wheeled in another gurney, between the two of them they lifted Dean onto it and made him as comfortable as possible. 'How's his?'

'Clean, not too deep but he's lost a lot of blood.' Josh glanced up at John, 'he's doing it rough but we'll get him back.'

'What do you need me to do?'

'Check Sam's vitals while I start on Dean please John.' Joshua said as he started to clean the wound, 'especially his breathing.'

John did a quick run down of his son vital statistics in an almost impersonal tone, his horrified gaze fixed on Sam's back, he fell silent instantly unable to focus on anything else. 'Sweet mother ... Sammy what did they do to you?' John whispered his own horrific experiences faded in comparison as he took on each welt, the signs of infection, the crusting of some of the wounds made him feel ill. As he swallowed deeply he let his gaze move down Sam's back until he let it rest on the bruises, mottled dark purple and black, spongy in the centre, the ones on his hips shaped like handprints stood out on his pale skin. 'Sammy?'

A soft moan brought John from his internal musings as he moved back around the bed to stand near his son's head, he laid a gentle hand on Sam's forehead and crouched down to eye level, 'Sammy you with me?'

'Dad?' the whispered name sounded like a soft puff of air more than an articulated sound. 'De?'

'Dean's fine, Josh is looking after him.' John ran his fingertips over Sam's cheek just like he did when his son was an inconsolable infant. 'Sammy hey stay with me kiddo I need you to focus on me.'

'Da?' Sam blinked and sighed, 'tired.'

'I know but you have to stay with me for just a little while longer.' John swallowed deeply, 'Sammy can you? Sammy can you talk?'

Sam frowned at the question, not quite understanding what he meant and then slowly nodded, raising a shaking hand to touch his throat, 'dam'ged.'

'They did something to your throat?' John asked struggling to keep his emotions under control when he saw Sam nod slightly again. 'Sam?' John watched as his son lost his fight to stay awake and aware, slowly Sam's eyelids slid shut, fluttered open for a few seconds and then closed again.

'John?' Joshua laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and tried not to startle him too much, 'I've stitched up the stab wound and fixed the rest of Dean's injuries as best as I could but he needs a transfusion, he's lost too much blood.'

'I'm ah, I'm the same type as Dean take mine.' The words spoken with such strength and yet softness of tone surprised Joshua, 'Josh you okay?'

'Huh? Oh yeah thanks wanna take a seat and we'll get ya hooked up.'

'What now?'

'Yeah he's too weak to be moved John at least it's fully stocked with what we need and reasonably sterile.'

'Maybe we should take some compensation when we leave?' John quipped a flash of dimples under his stubbled beard growth.

'Sounds like a plan dude.' Working deftly Joshua soon had father and son hooked up with tubing and needles, the precious viscous fluid flowed from one to the other with uninterrupted clarity.

'How's things in here?' Ellen asked as she helped Bobby ease himself into a chair, 'stay there you old fool.'

'Nuff of the old.' Bobby groused, 'the boys?'

'Hanging in there Bobby, just but still hanging in.' Josh said giving John a silencing stare, 'you sit still, relax and rest John Winchester, let the transfusion work.'

'Transfusion?' Ellen glanced up and pinned Joshua with a cold stare.

'Dean got stabbed, not deep but he lost a lot of blood, too much so I'm transfusing John's blood coz he's the same type.'

'Sam?' Ellen let her gaze move over to the young man lying silently on gurney on the other side of his father, eyes open once again, and with listless eyes watched the others, though he seemed completely unaware of what they did or spoke about.

'They ... they did things to ...' John's voice faltered and he turned his head away from Ellen towards Sam. 'He's in a real bad way.'

'Dad?' Sam rasped painfully, 'De?'

'He's gonna be fine Sam.' John said giving his youngest a small soft smile, 'promise Sam.'

'Thirst.' Sam touched his throat again and then pointed to the insulated cup of ice chips. Ellen hurried over to his side, scooped a small spoon of the chips and slid them into his mouth, smiling gently as the relief played across his pale features.

'Better?' She asked letting some more slide between his lips, Sam nodded gratefully he enjoyed the coolness on his burning throat. 'You okay sweety?' Ellen asked carding her fingers through his long tangled hair in a soothing manner, 'want something for pain?'

Sam mutely nodded giving her a quirk of his lips in a grimaced smile, unable to verbalise just how much pain he was in. When Ellen moved, Sam let his gaze slide to his brother's face, 'De?' A sob caught in his throat and a single tear ran down his cheek, 'De?'

'Hey Sam, Sammy look at me, Dean's gonna be fine, you're going to be fine no other option.' John's gravely voice brought Sam's attention back to his father. 'Promise son.'

'Kay.' Sam mouthed shifting his gaze back to Ellen he watched as she prepared an injection for his IV, his sea-green eyes clouded as a spike of pain coursed through him, his body became rigid as the spasms rocked through him.

'Sh Sam, this'll help.' She soothed his brow and held his hand as he rode the pain and waited for the medication to kick in.

'No! Sammy!' Dean cried out, his horror-stricken voice cut through the sudden silence like a scalpel through flesh. 'No.'

'Dean, Dean calm down it's okay.' Josh closed off the transfusion from Dean and laid a steady hand on the younger man's chest, 'that's it nice deep breathes, you had us worried man.' Swiftly he disconnected John's side of the tubing and placed a small bandage over the puncture site. 'Don't move John, you gave a fair bit there, just relax.'

'Dad?' Dean blinked and stared at his father, 'wha happen?'

'Just gave a bit of blood for ya kiddo.' John smiled, 'got plenty to go round.'

'Where Sam?' Dean tried to sit up but fell back with an onslaught of dizziness and light-headiness, 'Sam?'

'He's right here Dean.' Josh moved the gurney so that the brother's could see each other clearly.

'Deci?'

'Dead Dean he's dead for good this time.' John said trying to sound confident.

'Dead?' Dean frowned, 'Davies?'

''Who?'

'The doc he was here.'

'Dunno Dean I only found you and Sam and Decebal trying to...'

'Had a hole in him.' Dean stared around, 'where is he?' he demanded hating the thought of that lecherous bastard still around alive or wannabe-alive.

'Dean, Dean calm down the doctor's body is gone, not sure where but he can't hurt you.' John tried to calm his son.

'De?' Sam's forced word silenced Dean immediately turning to face his brother he let out a held breath and tried to calm himself before he spoke.

'Hey Sam remember dude no talking, none whatsoever mister.'

'Jerk.' Sam mouthed clearly.

'Bitch.' Dean intoned straight back, 'damn it all to hell.'

'What's wrong Dean?' John jumped up and staggered to his son's side.

'I wanted to kill the bastard.' Dean ground out, 'the colt was too quick for him dad, too quick and too ... just tell me he's gone please.'

'I promise Dean, Sam ... Decebal's gone the colt fried him literally.'

S-------D

John looked around the small neat house with a nervously satisfied smile, nervous because he hated the thought of settling down, but satisfied because he had his sons with him and they were all alive. They survived everything Decebal and his cronies did to them and they survived. He helped Dean inside and settled him before he went to get Sam, carefully he helped his youngest son out of the car and up the two small steps to the front door, 'welcome home Sammy.' John whispered but he only received a silent sullen nod in response.

Stiffly Sam shuffled into the small building, leaning heavily against his father, he was relieved to be out of the confines of the car and moving around but nothing felt real for him anymore. In the last few days since their rescue from Decebal, Sam had withdrawn deeper into himself. His throat still tender and scarred was taking longer than anticipated to heal keeping him silent. But in a way he preferred it, this way he didn't have to go through his ordeal. His nightmares every night took care of that for him in chilling detail.

As he eased himself down onto a chair Sam sighed and closed his eyes while he tried to slow his breathing and then lifted his head, opened his eyes and glanced over at Dean.

'Hey Sammy.' Dean smiled hopefully, maybe this will be the time when Sam speaks again.

'De.' Sam rasped out the simple sound and then tried to stand up without support, Dean watched in horror as Sam swayed and started to collapse, jumping up he ignored the pain the movement caused and rushed to catch his brother in mid-descent.

'Sam?' He cried out, that also brought John running back into the living room, between the two of them they managed to catch hold of their youngest family member and guide him gently to the floor. Sam laid stiffly in their arms for a moment before locking gazes with his brother first and then his father. Suddenly, his lower lip trembled and the tears fell.

Stunned John watched as his normally stubborn son fell apart and sobbed uncontrollably, clutching at both of Dean and John. 'Dad ... De.' He whispered.

'Ah Sammy it's alright son.' John pulled both of his sons into his arms and hugged them both, 'Dean, Sam we're gonna get through this I promise.'

'Hurts dad.' Sam choked out as the sobs continued to tumble, 'hurt me ... why?'

'Evil Sam, nothing but pure evil.' John whispered letting his faze meet Dean's, 'Decebal is ...was an evil demon, those that followed him human and demonic alike they were all inherently evil.'

'Why?' Sam hiccuped moving away slightly from his father but still safe in the family hug.

'Sam?' Dean reached out a tentative hand to Sam's, 'I am so sorry.'

'Why?' Sam blinked and looked at his brother with a confused stare.

'It was coz of me ... all of this ... it started with me.'

'No, no.' Sam shook his head vehemently, 'not you De.'

'Sam hey it's okay, I know why Decebal did what he did, but you did nothing dude, nothing. You are so strong Sammy, you survived everything he has thrown at you, everything he did to you, or had others do to you ... you are a hero Sammy. My hero.' Dean said earnestly and then he cleared his throat and clapped his brother's shoulder, 'and that draws this chick flick portion of the evening to a close.'

'Jerk.' Sam whispered letting his father and brother help him up from the floor.

'So time to check out the wound Dean you first.' John said chuckling at the exaggerated eye roll from his eldest. Gingerly Dean pulled his shirt off and waited for his father to check out Josh's stitches.

'Dad?' Dean asked when his father didn't move.

'The tattoo Dean.' John said in shock, 'the dragon is still there.'

S---------D

'Come on Sam two more laps of the hallway.' Dean coached his still healing brother, 'Ellen and the others will be here faster than you can make it.'

'Shut the hell up Dean.' Sam's voice still sounded weak and raspy but for now, he was happy just being able to answer his tyrant of a brother back.

A month after moving into the house, John was gone again on a hunt, close by and only for a few days. For now, however, he was content on helping his sons' rehabilitation and to make sure that they were safe and protected.

'Come on Sammy a snail can beat ya.' Dean goaded his brother without malice, 'put some effort into it.'

'Want to put some effort in shutting up.' Sam growled huskily before he started to cough.

'Sam?' Dean immediately appeared at his brother's side with the water bottle in hand, 'here.' Though Sam's throat was healing nicely, the scarring meant that he often lost his voice and had debilitating bouts of coughing. They would eventually go away but not soon enough for Sam. The scars on his back faded but not fast enough, Dean seemed to come good in no time but Sam still struggled with his physical recovery.

Nightmares plagued both of the brothers nightly, neither able to talk about their individual or shared experiences, with each other or anyone else.

They never let each other out of sight for more than a few minutes, showers and using the bathroom were the only real time they were apart and then one stood guard while the other hurried with what they had to do.

Sam remained silent for longer periods even though his voice was slowly returning he preferred to lose himself in his own thoughts and musings. At first Dean and John found it frustrating and at times more than slightly discerning but as time moved on they accepted it as part of Sam's healing process. He internalised first and then would externalise his feelings and thoughts in time.

'Anyone home?' Ellen's husky voice broke the stand off with perfect timing.

'Come on in Ellen, Bobby.' Dean greeted their guests with a wide grin, 'Sammy's just gone to wash up.'

'How's he doing?' Bobby asked after greeting Dean, 'how yer doin' boy?'

'Me? Fine ... Sam? Some days are better than others.'

'Your dad?'

'Hunting but he should be back tonight.' Dean answered but his attention soon became divided between the guests and the stairs where Sam disappeared up before.

'You okay Dean?' Ellen asked watching his little dance of worry.

'Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine, so where's Joshua?'

'He'll be here soon enough.' Bobby said, 'ah for pete's sake go and find Sam see what's keeping him.'

'Be right back.' Dean turned and literally bounded up the stairs, he came to a skidding stop in front of the bathroom door. 'Sam?'

'Dean?' Sam sat huddled on the base of the shower cold water pouring over him, 'can't get clean.'

'What ... why can't you Sam?' he asked gently as he turned the taps off and crouched down in front of Sam with a towel in hand.

'Dirty, so dirty they made me dirty.' Sam reached up to turn the taps on again when Dean caught his hand and held it tightly.

'Sam look at me, they are dirty not you, not me, we did not do anything to make them hurt us. You are not dirty.'

'She, she wanted ... put that, that thing ... I can still feel ...' Sam's body shook violently as the memories crashed through his mind in blinding speeds.

'Ah Sammy.' Dean choked back his own tears, 'I can still feel that ... that quack's hands on me and doing ... if we let ourselves think like this Sam then they have won.'

'Dean?'

'They win when we ... don't let em win Sammy.'

'Kay, better get back to the others huh?'

'Yeah bet they're wondering ...'

'Thanks Dean.'

'Hey that's what I'm here for Sammy.' Dean helped his brother out of the shower and gave him a few minutes of privacy to dress before he accompanied him downstairs, close enough to help if needed but far enough to give Sam the space he craves.

'Close your innocent eyes Sam.' Dean exclaimed as they walked into the living room and met with the sight of Bobby and Ellen in each other's arms. 'For shame you two corrupting the innocent boy here.'

'Dean!' Sam exclaimed indignantly, 'hey Bobby, Ellen so ah what's new?'

'Nothing ya need to know bout,' Bobby answered gruffly the sound of another car pulling up outside giving him a perfectly timed outlet. 'Must be Josh.'

'Nice save old man, but this is not over.' Dean said with a wicked grin going to the door he smiled when he saw Josh and his father coming up the veranda together.

'Wow, look what the cat dragged in.'

'Dean.' John couldn't help but give his son a weary but genuine smile and squeezed his shoulder affectionately, 'how you doing?'

'Good.'

'Sammy?'

'Getting there.' Dean replied with a shrug. 'The love birds are already here.'

'Bobby and Ellen made good time then.' Josh grinned, 'hey Dean.'

'You two know?' Dean stared accusingly at the two men, 'and you didn't tell us?'

'Dad?' Sam's soft greeting made the three men turn in unison, 'hey Josh.'

'How's it going Sam?' Josh asked giving the boy a pat on the shoulder, 'you're looking better.'

'Thanks.' Sam said but kept his gaze fixed on the floor in front of him.

'Sammy, son it's good to see you up and about.' John said cupping Sam's cheek with his hand he made his son lift his line of sight, 'ah there you are.'

As the older hunters discussed John and Josh's latest exploits trying to finish off a not so standard salt and burn, Sam drifted away from them and found a seat on the veranda, he sat back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face as he watched it move downwards in the late of the afternoon.

'Hey Sammy mind if I join ya?' Dean sat next to his brother and stretched out his lanky frame.

'Hey Dean.' Sam said without looking at Dean, 'how's things in there?'

'Noisy.' Dean chuckled, 'they all seem to want to out do each other.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'Is it really over?'

'Whatcha mean?'

'Decebal he's gone, really gone?'

'Yeah dad said he is.'

'I thought that we were both gonna ... Dean why hasn't your tattoo disappeared if Decebal is dead?'

'Dunno dude, what's going on in that head of yours Sam?'

'Nothing, I just ... feel like ... nothing don't worry bout it.'

'Sam, hey come on it's me you can tell me anything you know that.' Dean said dropping his stoic mask for Sam's sake. 'We're gonna get through this Sam.'

'Yeah, yeah I know ... Dean please I don't ... I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel anything, just numbness inside. I – I cut myself the other day, nothing major just a nick but I didn't feel it Dean.'

'It's gonna take time Sam, you can't expect to survive everything we have and bounce back.'

'Yeah I understand that but ... why can't I feel anything?' Sam turned to look at his brother.

'You will Sam, don't worry you will.'

'Thanks Dean.'

'Your welcome ... for what?'

'For everything, okay I promise after this no more chick flick moments, if it wasn't for you Dean I would have died back in the jail. I thought you were dead and they were blaming me, I wanted to die there and then.'

'Sam.'

'No Dean please, the one thing, the one constant I had was you. No matter what Decebal threw at me, I knew I had you to turn to, I – I just want to say thanks.'

'So wanna go in and join the oldies?'

'Do we have to see Bobby and Ellen doin' it again?'

'Oh please I feel ill enough as it is.' Dean chuckled, 'they look good together don't they.'

'Yeah perhaps something good did come out of all of this afterall.'

'Yeah maybe.'

'Hey Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'We made it.'

'We sure did bro, we sure did.'

S---------D

A transparent spectre hovered close by the small house and listened intently to the conversation between two young brothers as they sat enjoying each other's company in the dying hours of the afternoon.

A giggle sounding more like a hissing of gas, emitted from the spirit, it's ugly face twisting in a grimaced grin, the hole in its chest gave it a distorted almost cartoon-like appearance. Drool dribbled down its chin as it thought of only one thing, well one thing and two victims. He was not going to lose them, not now.

Ended for now...


End file.
